LUCAS AND PEYTON: THE SUMMER OF THE PEYTON BOX
by GREATSHOW
Summary: Brooke is gone, and Lucas knows he will always have feelings for Peyton. But what to make of his Peyton box? What's the true meaning behind it? Maybe a similar bond of a young boy who gets him into trouble will help to understand.
1. ACT 1, PART 1

ACT 1

FADE IN

TREE HILL TOWN AT NIGHTIME

OUTSIDE A HOUSE NESTLED NEAR THE WOODS

A LOUD racket can be heard, screams of a child pleading with his father.

INSIDE

A BLOND BOY of around the age of ten, a baseball bat in his hand, runs into

THE SOFA AREA

where he dashes behind a desk, breathing heavily, the dim room managing to be his only sanctuary for now.

Suddenly a deep voice is heard in the distance, steady FOOTSTEPS approaching along with it.

MAN (off screen): Aaron, you get back here. You can't hide forever! You here me!

AARON takes in a deep breath, gripping his puny hands even harder around the bat.

THE DOOR SPEWS OPEN, the back pressure of its touch against the wall reverberating throughout the entire room..

Aaron sliding his back furher down as not to be seen.

The Man getting frustrated...

MAN: Where are you, you little twirp? I'm your father, damn it!

Father frowns. He can't take it any longer.

FATHER: I said, I'm your father!

He knocks over things with the belt he's grasping as if it were the most important object in this world.

Next on his list is a baseball trophy and its box of cards of the famous football player Peyton Manning along with the college talent of baseball player Reid Peyton he sends crashing to the floor...

this causing Aaron to flinch somewhat in fear, thus making a noise as he trys to steady his nerves.

But it only bring attention to his father.

FATHER: There you are.

Father turning over the things in his way as he marches to Aaron. He reaches for the boy,

Aaron swinging at his father with the bat, father stopping the kid before he can do any damage, throwing Aaron's weapon to the side.

Aaron is horrified.

AARON: No!

Father grabbing his son close.

FATHER: You're coming with me.

He drags Aaron along, the boy kicking and screaming

AARON: No, please, dad, don't beat me. Pleeeeeeeeeeeese! I'll be good! I'll be good!

FATHER: Only one way for you to be good, boy -- And it's through a fierce tanning of your hide.

AARON: No!

Aaron manages to break free, going into a corner.

His father only smirking.

FATHER: You've gotta be kidding me.

He picks up the fallen trophy from the ground and pats it in his hand.

There it is -- that look of hate that Aaron sees in his father's eyes, and before he even has time to process it, that trophy is soon hitting him, his father knocking at him like there's no tommorrow.

Aaron crying profusely as the blood seeps from his little brow.

AARON: God, why you gotta be so mean? Why you gotta be so mean?

Father drags his son through the door, Aaron saying one last thing before he does:

AARON: There's gotta be a better father out there than you somewhere. There's just gotta be!

The door SLAMS!

As we...

CUT TO:

JAY JOHNSON'S BUILDING -- DAY TIME

INSIDE

A 17-YEAR-OLD LUCAS SCOTT waiting, sitting in a chair as he reads the daily newspaper.

Other people conversing from here to there, some seated as well.

AN ASSISTANT WOMAN coming out to address Lucas.

ASSISTANT WOMAN: Dr. Johnson will see you now.

Lucas grabbing a big brown box from his side, heading for the double doors before him.

As when the double doors close after him, they read, "The best therapists in the biz"

INSIDE OF THE OFFICE

Lucas enters.

Dr. Johnson, his back to the boy, as he puts on his glasses, typical of most doctors practicing this profession.

He turns to Lucas.

DR. JOHNSON: Now -- Mr. Scott -- how can I help you?

Lucas walks over to the man, dropping down the box in front of him, it flinging open to reveal a ton of pictures and love letters of and from some 17-year-old blond girl, the box overflowing with the stuff.

Dr. Johnson adjusts the glasses on his face to better see the loving sentiments in the box as he seems to be flabbergasted by its enormity.

He simply looks back up at Lucas with both amusement and seriousness.

DR. JOHNSON: This is gonna take a while.

LATER

Lucas is sprawled out onto the couch...

Dr. Johnson leaning back against the desk, listening to the boy.

LUCAS: ... And then she left -- and that's the whole story.

It's quiet for a minute or so, Lucas looking to the doctor for answers...

Dr. Johnson just turning his back to the young one as he slowly returns the glasses to his face.

Then, quickly, there is a spin, and the doctor staring at Lucas as if he's lost his damn mind.

DR JOHNSON: Are you a complete idiot!

Lucas sits up at this.

LUCAS: What? Shrinks aren't suppose to talk to their patients like that.

DR. JOHNSON: I prefer the term therapist. And, yes, the hell we are suppose to talk to them like that when it's called for. I mean, what did you expect? You called your memories with the girl a mistake.

LUCAS: I didn't call my memories with Peyton a mistake. I called my cheating with her on Brooke a mistake. There's a difference.

DR. JOHNSON: The difference being that if you wanted to be with Peyton, then you should have broken things off with Brooke first.

LUCAS: Right, but I didn't.

DR. JOHNSON: Instead you cheated.

LUCAS: Right, and that was the mistake. See, that's how I screwed things up so badly with Brooke.

DR. JOHNSON: Not that Peyton was the mistake.

LUCAS: Of course not -- Peyton never was. And maybe never even Brooke.

DR. JOHNSON: But your trying to get with Peyton while you were dating Brooke was?

LUCAS: Exactly.

DR. JOHNSON: Gotcha...however... when first told this, people might get it confused.

LUCAS: Did you?

DR. JOHNSON: Oh, no. I heard perfectly clear -- you kept all that Peyton memorabilia to remind you how badly you screwed things up with your girlfriend at the time, Brooke Davis. Yes, and its clarified that it meant your act of infidelity was the mistake and not the person...I only wanted to hear you say that as well.

Lucas sighs, looking down at the floor.

LUCAS: So now what am I gonna do?

DR. JOHNSON: Well...first...

Dr. Johnson goes over to his liquor cabinet, and pours himself a quick drink, then proceeds to walk back to Lucas.

DR. JOHNSON: You're gonna watch me take a drink of this whiskey. I've been parched all day.

Lucas looks up at the man, then back down at the floor.

DR. JOHNSON: Second...one of your women has already left. Flown the coup, I'd say. So tell me...where is this first one then?

Lucas looks back up at the man and smiles devilishly.

AS ON THE BEACH

17-YEAR-OLD PEYTON SAWYER strolls along, blond hair gleaming in the sun, her looking out into the deep blue as suddenly she hears his voice.

LUCAS: (off screen) Hey! Peyton, hey!

Peyton turns to see Lucas breathing heavily, barefoot and messied-up in his rolled-up jeans and wrinkled T-shirt running to her.

She just sighs.

PEYTON: Okay, we've gotta stop meeting up like this.

Lucas steps in front of her.

LUCAS: What? It's only been a day...Besides, what happened to..."It's just you and me this summer?"

Peyton continues walking along the beach.

PEYTON: You said that. Not me.

He grabs her by the arm, stopping her in her place.

LUCAS: Whoa. Peyton, what is this? Don't push me away now. Not when I have no one els--

Peyton smirks angrily.

PEYTON: Yeah, that's right -- wanna talk to dreary ol' Peyt again when it's convenient for you. No one around, so yeah, let's see what Peyton's doing.

Lucas laughs.

LUCAS: Peyton. It's not like that.

Peyton, however, is not laughing.

PEYTON: It's not funny.

LUCAS: Look...I know I haven't been a good friend to you lately, but that's why I made it clear the other day that I wanna work on that, alright?

Peyton tries to walk ahead, Lucas steadying his grip on her arm, making her face him.

LUCAS: I mean it. We were close once. Like so close that I swear when you looked at me, you could read my every thought, okay?

Lucas releases his grasp on her, instead placing one to her shoulder.

LUCAS: And I swear on everything that I wanna feel that close to you again. Always.

This time Lucas doesn't even have to offer as Peyton leans into him and he hugs her with every fiber in his being.

Peyton seemingly a little too emotional.

PEYTON: I don't know how we ever drifted apart, Lucas, but I never want that to happen again. It's like one day we just stopped talking.

LUCAS: If it's one thing I've learned these past few months -- it's that life's too short to just stop talking. At least to the ones that are most important to you.

But then -- Peyton gasps!

PEYTON: Oh, my God, Lucas, look!

Lucas swiftly pulls away, wanting to see what she's talking about.

LUCAS: What?


	2. PART 2

There it is before Peyton and Lucas to see -- horrifying -- scary -- It's...It's.. A MIME.

Lucas bursts out laughing.

LUCAS: You're joking, right? That's what you're freaking out about?

Peyton playfully jabs Lucas in the arm.

PEYTON: I'm not freaking out about it. It's just -- you open your eyes and see a funny man with makeup plastered on his face while weirdly prancing around, and it's bound to make you jump every now and again.

The Mime, all in stripes that resemble the hamburgular from Mc Donald's, moves even closer to Lucas and Peyton, doing that typical, I'm-trapped-inside-a-box-and-can't-get-out routine.

Lucas and Peyton just stare at the man.

The mime trys even harder to impress the two, finally resulting to the pull-the-invisible- rope antic.

Lucas and Peyton again just stare at the man.

He sighs, at last giving up.

MIME: Hey, give me a break, kids. I'm trying out for a summer job, and could really use the money, okay? Spare a fella some change?

Lucas grins, Peyton looking to him as he pulls out a few bucks and hands them to the guy.

MIME: Thanks, you're too generous, sir.

And with that -- the mime is off to his business, but not before doing one last strange mimicry trick before he leaves.

Peyton just turns to Lucas, grinning as he's still holding her in his arms.

PEYTON: A mime at Tree Hill beach?

LUCAS: Guess that's how you know it's summer, right?

They both laugh.

LUCAS: C'omn

They leave, humored by it all.

AS AT PEYTON'S HOUSE, LATER

Lucas and Peyton approach the front porch.

PEYTON: Seems better that it's not night yet, huh?

LUCAS: Why is that?

PEYTON: Oh, I don't know...stalkerish strangers popping up at all times of the hour.

Lucas is confused.

LUCAS: Stalkerish, what? Peyton is there something I should know?

PEYTON: Nah. Forget it...just me going off at the mouth.

LUCAS: You sure? Because I could--

PEYTON: Lucas, really...everything's fine.

LUCAS: Is this about Jake? I know you're aching that he left, and --

PEYTON: Lucas.

He gets the point.

LUCAS: Sorry, you're right...too soon...You probably don't wanna talk about it.

PEYTON: No, it's not that.

Needing to change the subject, Peyton thinks of something else.

PEYTON: So how's that volunteering thing working out?

LUCAS: Oh, right. The Big Brother Program...I'm actually headed there now. Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna be doing that after all.

PEYTON: Why not?

LUCAS: Things going on. Going to tell them now I can't.

PEYTON: Well, I think there's going to be one little kid really missing out. You would have made a great big brother -- Again, that is.

Lucas, laughs, Peyton along with him.

LUCAS: Yeah, I think so too.

PEYTON: Aw, you're gonna be okay.

She places her hand to his heart.

PEYTON: Right here...Right here, things are gonna get better for you, Lucas.

He stares into her eyes. For a second, it almost seems like old times. Is it? Nah!

He smirks.

LUCAS: It's okay...My heart hasn't been the same for a long while anyway.

She stares into his eyes. For a second, it almost seems like old times. Is it? Nah! What the hell is she thinking? She loves Jake, right? It's a forever love, damn it! Even a mere thought about it being like old times with Lucas, especially this soon -- after Jake's departure -- is just wrong.

She heads for her front door.

PEYTON: Got things to do.

Lucas turns around, descending the steps, but --

PEYTON: Lucas?

He turns back around to view her.

LUCAS: Yeah?

Peyton is reluctant at first, but then says it.

PEYTON: I don't know what happened between you two the other day, but -- I know you care about her.

Peyton watches his features.

PEYTON: So...I'm sorry about Brooke -- about her having to go.

Lucas flashes a warm smile her way.

LUCAS: Thanks, Peyton.

Peyton nods her understanding, then takes herself within the confines of her own home.

Lucas staring at the closed door for a second, then pulling out a bawled up piece of paper from his pocket as he walks out into the street, getting into his truck. He starts up the engine and unrolls the paper, looking at it once more, then shaking his head in sorrow as he tosses it out the window and speeds ahead...

...the paper blowing clear into the wind from the mustered up air of the now-gone-truck, trailing along the sidewalk as we see when coming to a stop it reads: Sorry, Mr. Scott, but we were unable to locate an extra amount of pills for your heart condition.

AS AT BIG BROTHER'S COMMUNITY

INSIDE

Lucas sits in front of a studious-looking woman behind a desk, with a clip board in her hands.

She hands it to Lucas.

STUDIOUS-LOOKING WOMAN: Here you go right there, sir. Sign below the dotted line please.

Lucas takes it, though a little perplexed.

LUCAS: That's it? That's all I do?

She chuckles.

STUDIOUS-LOOKING WOMAN: Well, yes, sir, it's not like you signed over your soul or anything. You want out of the big brother community, you got out. Still -- it would be nice to know why you even signed up yesterday, only to now drop it like a hot potatoe.

Lucas finishes signing, handing the clip board back to the woman.

LUCAS: Just busy.

Studious-Looking Woman rolls her eyes.

STUDIOUS-LOOKING WOMAN: That's what they all say.

She goes back to writing, Lucas simply getting up to leave.

AS ON THE ROAD

A TRUCK MOVES ALONG

INSIDE

is Lucas, driving, taking in the Tree Hill scenery --

...an Old Lady with her grandkids...

...Children with their parents...

...boyfriends with their girlfriends...

...two guys goofing off, possibly brothers...

When Suddenly

A blond boy on his bike dashes out in front of Lucas, Lucas stopping his truck just in the knick of time.

The wheels coming to a SCREECHING HALT as the truck rests just a foot away from, yes, it is Aaron.

Lucas immediately jumping out, going to the kid, onlookers watching in concern.

LUCAS: You okay, kid?

Aaron frowns at Lucas.

AARON: Hell, no. You almost ran me over, you dipstick!

LUCAS: I'm sorry. You came out of no where there.

AARON: Well, sorry just doesn't cut it, does it?

LUCAS: Look, kid...

Weirdly -- Lucas notices Aaron's bruises. My God! They're all over his body...hands --neck --most notably, two gashes to his forehead.

LUCAS: Wait a minute, guy, you sure I didn't hit you or something?

AARON: Am I rolled up like a freakin' doormat under your truck right now?

Lucas stares blanky at the kid, Aaron justifying there's his answer.

AARON: Well, then.

He trys to ride off, Lucas catching him.

LUCAS: Wait! I think you need to see a doctor.

Aaron easily stomps on Lucas' foot, Lucas grimacing in pain, letting go as he grabs at his ankle.

LUCAS: Damn it!

AARON: Next time, mind your own damn business, jerk.

Aaron rides off, leaving Lucas to stare after him.

LUCAS: You need help, kid!

Lucas sighs, gaining composure once again as he stands.

LUCAS: And if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna get you it.

RING! RING! Lucas' cell phone goes off, Lucas angrily answering it.

LUCAS: What! Yeah!

He waits for a response.

LUCAS: Nah. I stopped referring to him as my father a long time ago. What? The Dealership? What do you mean his dealership burned down?


	3. PART 3

**AT DAN SCOTT MOTORS **

A FEW INVESTIGATORS are standing around the tattered and burnt-down building.

Ash and debris everywhere.

A Huge Yellow Tape outlining the place with the bold black words on it saying: Police Scene - Do Not Cross

As NATHAN, DEB and HALEY watch the unfolding drama.

Lucas pulls up in his truck.

Investigators immediately coming to him.

FIRST INVESTIGATOR: And what is your relation to these people?

LUCAS: I'm a friend and a brother--

Lucas sees Nathan.

LUCAS: Nathan. Hey, Nathan!

Nathan frowns and walks off to an area beside the building.

Second Investigator looking to Lucas.

SECOND INVESTIGATOR: You're Lucas Scott -- Brother to Nathan Scott and Son to Dan Scott of Dan Scott motors?

LUCAS: Yeah, what's going on?

SECOND INVESTIGATOR: Well, for one thing, your father's missing. As for the other -- I think you get the picture.

LUCAS: The fire? What caused it?

First Investigator answers this one.

FIRST INVESTIGATOR: We're looking more on the lines of...who caused it?

And with that -- they go back to conversing with the others of their occupation as they continue to view the crime scene or at least thought of as one.

Haley rushing over to Lucas, Deb talking with some investigators...Haley hugging Lucas tightly.

HALEY: Oh, Luke. I tried to come over as soon as I saw you, but the authorities warned me not to. Said they needed to clarify who you were first.

LUCAS: Same here -- I mean, when I saw you, I didn't know what to think.

She pulls away from him, smiling.

HALEY: Yes, Tutor girl's back.

LUCAS: What about your music?

Haley's smile soon fades as she is now silent.

HALEY: Look...Lucas...Nathan really needs me right now, and I guess what I'm trying to say is...that I'm going to be devoting a lot more time to him these next few weeks, and --

LUCAS: And, what, Haley?

HALEY: Don't expect me to be dropping by all that often anymore, okay? -- Or maybe even at all. Not this summer.

LUCAS: But, Hales?

HALEY: Lucas, please.

She gives him one last hug, then slowly walks backwards before turning around to walk off.

LUCAS: Wait, Haley?

She stops only to listen to his words.

LUCAS: Just take care of him, alright? He isn't speaking to me...and -- and I don't know what else to do.

Haley nods, then joins Nathan's side in the distance.

Deb approaching Lucas now.

DEB: I know this must be scary for you.

LUCAS: Why would it be scary?

Deb looks as if she's hiding something.

DEB: Just go home, Lucas. There's nothing you can do. And you'll only make the  
authorities more suspicious.

LUCAS: Suspcious? But Nathan --

DEB: Is with me. I'm his mother, and I know he's your brother, but with your own mother out of town, I'll try to be there for you when I can. Just like I'm here for you now --telling you to go home.

Lucas hesitates for a minute, taking one last glance at Nathan and Haley, then proceeding to his truck.

First Investigator calling out to Lucas.

FIRST INVESTIGATOR: Don't be leaving town now, y'hear?

Lucas gets into his truck.

**AS AT AARON'S HOUSE **

Aaron comes in, baseball glove and ball in hand, only to find his father waiting for him

**IN THE KITCHEN **

his father seated at the table, a belt in hand.

FATHER: Where you been, boy?

AARON: (holding up his mit) Playing baseball -- honest.

FATHER: I think you're lying.

AARON: No, really -- this idiot almost ran me over with his truck, and --

FATHER: (angrily) What!

Father gets up, furiously walking over to Aaron, towering over the boy.

FATHER: How many times have I told you to watch the damn street when you're crossing it? Why, I oughtta --

Father raises his belt in a hitting position, ready to batter Aaron but --

AARON: Oh, that's right, Mr. Powerful Eric Taynes always gotta hit his son just to show he rules!

MR. TAYNES slowly dropping his hand down at his side at that comment, instead rubbing his scruffy almost-beard with the other.

MR. TAYNES: You just lucky this time you didn't touch my lucky basketball. 'Cause only bad boys, what?

Aaron is forced to recite the line he has become accustomed to reciting.

AARON: 'Cause only bad boys touch their father's lucky basketball.

MR. TAYNES: Damn straight. Now get outta my sight!

Aaron waste no time in fleeing from his father's presence.

**AS INSIDE OF AARON'S ROOM **

Aaron throws his mit to the floor, then walks to his bed, where he plops down on it.

Grabbing his box of football and baseball memorabilia, he half-smiles.

AARON: At least there's one thing I can always count on.

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE AT NIGHT TIME **

Lucas strolls on in, locking the door behind him and moving past the den, the livingroom, all the way up into

**HIS ROOM **

where he walks past a picture of Brooke hanging on his dresser mirror.

He touches it, speaking to himself.

LUCAS: Why'd you leave, Brooke? And what does this, my Peyton box, and the wishing I'd never let you go all really mean?

Lucas sighs, frustratedly pulling out his cell phone, then dialing up a number.  
He waits for the connection.

LUCAS: Yes, this is Mr. Scott -- the gentleman you talked to the other day. I know you're not in at the moment, well, of course -- that's why I'm leaving you a message -- but I need your help. I want to continue our therapy sessions... See...

Lucas turns for a moment, noticing a smaller box on his bed.

He then hangs up on the machine, tossing the cell phone over his shoulder, to his dirty laundry basket as he moves to his bed. It's a smaller version of his other rather larger Peyton box. Except, this one, containing pictures and memories that seem to be more of endearing.

Lucas picks up a picture of Peyton that emphasizes her beautiful long legs.

He smiles.

LUCAS: And then the moments I could never part with.

He reaches under his bed and pulls one that he snuck from his collection that now lay in the doctor's office.

It's the picture of him and Peyton laughing while in the backseat of her car, her lying snuggled against his chest.

Lucas takes the picture to his window as he stares out it, looking from the picture to his front lawn, the moonlight casting a gorgeous illuminating glow to grace the entire street and its neighboring grasses.

Suddenly Lucas sees the image of two faded people taking form, becoming solid as they race from their car...wait...is it? It's him and Peyton...the him and Peyton of the past...Is this a memory? It is. Of their time together that night.

**AS WITH THE MEMORY **

On the side of the house, Lucas pulls Peyton into him.

He slowly leans in for a kiss, his mouth caressing her supple lips...slow...slower, then faster, faster and hungrily fast as their mouths seem to be devouring each other.

Peyton pulling away, smiling as she entangles her hands with his.

PEYTON: A little excited there, are you?

LUCAS: How do you know I'm excited?

She looks at him seductively.

PEYTON: Lucas, I'm pressed against you. I can feel the excitement.

Lucas laughs.

LUCAS: Caught me red-handed.

PEYTON: You bet, I did.

She goes in for another kiss, this time Lucas pulling away as he cups her face in his hands.

LUCAS: I just can't wait until this is all over. God, Peyton, you have no idea how much I want to be with you. How much I lo--

Peyton kisses him, cutting off his words mid-speech. She then looks him in the eyes.

PEYTON: No crazy talk until we're together, alright?

LUCAS: It's not crazy talk, that's just what's in my heart, you know?

She sighs.

PEYTON: I know.

She looks down at the dirt.

PEYTON: But Brooke.

He lifts her chin up with his finger.

LUCAS: Doesn't compare to you...not even close, okay? I told you that. And that's never gonna change. I promise.

PEYTON: It's just -- this isn't right, Lucas. Hurting Brooke like this.

LUCAS: Which is why I'm going to break up with her tonight. Because sneaking around like this, only being able to meet up with you in libraries and such, well -- It just isn't enough for me. I'm going to tell her.

PEYTON: We tried that last time.

LUCAS: I mean it though.

PEYTON: Which will only hurt her more.

LUCAS: But it has to be done.

He takes her hands into his.

LUCAS: Because I don't know what'd I do, if it meant not having you, Peyton.

He hugs her.

LUCAS: Besides...what am I gonna, do, huh, without a babe at my side reading boring books with me all day?

Peyton laughs at this.

Lucas continuing...

LUCAS: 'Cause those party chicks, man, I tell ya, really put a damper on my brooding.

Peyton looks up at him giggling.

PEYTON: Oh, c'omn, nothing and no one could ever put a damper on your brooding.

Lucas kisses her forehead.

LUCAS: Got that right. And we have fun together, we do, like tonight...well, before the sob party, but still...it's not just about sharing common interest with someone...it's about sharing my mind, my soul, my heart, Peyton. And you're the only one it seems I can share that with.

He kisses her softly.

**AS OUT OF THE MEMORY **

We see today's Lucas walking out back to peep around the corner of his house and watch the faded images of himself and Peyton...the vision soon disappearing, becoming nothing more than a forgotten memory. Only it's not forgotten.

He looks at the picture of him and Peyton and then the area where he's just witnessed his past with his one-time love, and then back at the picture again as he whispers to himself:

LUCAS: What happened to all of that?

**THE NEXT DAY **

AT THE BEACH

Lucas is sitting in the sand, looking out at the colliding waves. In fact, he's so caught up in them that he doesn't seem to notice the voice calling out to him.

PEYTON: (off screen) Lucas? Hello! Earth to Lucas.

She snaps at him.

Lucas immediately coming out of his daze to look at Peyton take a seat beside him.


	4. PART 4

The blue waves sparkle against the sky's showering light.

PEYTON: Beautiful, isn't it?

Lucas watches Peyton's golden locks glow in the sun.

LUCAS: Yeah...it is.

He looks back out at the waves.

LUCAS: So -- what happened to us having to stop meeting up like this again?

PEYTON: Nah. I'm starting to like the idea of us using the beach to talk or whatever these next few months.

Lucas grins devilishly.

LUCAS: Or whatever.

He then looks at Peyton.

LUCAS: Okay, then...let's talk.

Peyton lays back on her elbows.

PEYTON: About?

LUCAS: Well, what I really wanna talk about, I don't think you're ready for.

PEYTON: Excuse me?

Lucas quickly comes up with another issue.

LUCAS: Dan...his dealership burned down.

Peyton's eyes widen.

PEYTON: Really? You're kidding.

LUCAS: No, no, ... Bastard's even missing. Or at least, that's the story they're feeding us right now.

PEYTON: Well, considering this is what you felt I wasn't ready to talk about, I'm surprised you're even telling me.

Lucas can sense Peyton knows he wants to talk about something else with her, but ignores it.

She ignores it too.

PEYTON: What does your mom, or even Keith think about all of this?

LUCAS: Not sure they know. And probably wouldn't care, if they did. Hell, Dan probably did it himself, hoping Keith would take the fall, meanwhile Dan just skips town.

PEYTON: Wouldn't put it past him.

LUCAS: All I know is I could care less what goes on with Dan and his dealership.

Peyton watches his frustration, Lucas apparently worried about something else as well.

LUCAS: And Haley's back in town.

PEYTON: No way.

LUCAS: Yes way -- and also won't be stopping by all that often, as said by herself,  
"Sorry, Lucas, you're my bestfriend and all, but Nathan is in such dire need of my help, that, well, you just don't count anymore. At least not enough for me to visit you even once this summer."

Peyton sits up, scooting even closer to him.

PEYTON: Lucas, you know Haley cares about you.

He sighs.

LUCAS: Yeah, I know. Just feeling sorry for myself. She has a point though. Nathan really needs her right now.

PEYTON: Nathan's totally okay with her being back?

LUCAS: Don't know. We didn't get that far when I was talking to her.

Lucas picks up a handful of dirt and throws it out toward the waves.

LUCAS: I just wish for once things could be simple.

Peyton sees the hurt on his face -- so much pain -- what's causing all of this? Is it just Brooke?

PEYTON: C'omn.

She grabs his hand.

Lucas looking confused.

LUCAS: Where are we going?

PEYTON: Out by the wet sand. There's something I've always wanted to try.

She pulls, and pulls, Lucas finally coming to his feet with her as they run to the water's edge.

PEYTON: Stay there -- well, actually lay there.

She crouches down, taking her finger to the wet dirt, drawing in it.

LUCAS: What are you doing?

PEYTON: Upping my artistic skills to the next level.

Lucas laughs.

Peyton clarifying.

PEYTON: I'm drawing you, you dope. Now sit.

Lucas does so, grinning as Peyton is just as graceful with the mud as she is with a sketchpad.

LUCAS: Woman -- you work wonders.

Peyton grinning.

PEYTON: And you know this.

They both laugh.

**AS AT A LOCAL PLAYGROUND **

A few kids, ONE BIG CHUBBY ONE, all play on the swings, slides, stationary rides and such.

Aaron walking up to them, football in hand.

Suddenly Big Chubby Kid gets off his swing, marching up to Aaron.

CHUBBY KID: Hey! You're too big to be here.

AARON: Well, so are you.

Chubby kid takes the lollypop out of his mouth.

CUBBY KID: That some kind of insult.

AARON: Take it as you will.

Aaron trys to walk off, Chubby kid laying a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

CHUBBY KID: What happened to your face anyway? All those bruises?

AARON: Ghost of a man gave them to me.

Chubby kid smirks.

CHUBBY: I like you. So, what, you wanna play?

AARON: If it includes football, count me in.

Chubby Kid takes the football from Aaron's hands.

CHUBBY KID: You got it. My name's Big Mike.

AARON: I think you live up to that name... I'm Aaron.

BIG MIKE thows an arm around Aaron.

BIG MIKE: But let's get outta here first. This place is for babies. I got a gang not too far from here. Wanna join?

AARON: What kinda gang?

Aaron walks off with Big Mike.

**AS BACK ON THE BEACH - SOMETIME LATER **

Peyton is finishing up her drawing of Lucas, her finger smuged in the sand that stains it.

Other people frolicking around on the beach heard in the distance...sounds of joyous laughter.

Lucas watching Peyton only, as far he's concerned, they're the only two there.

LUCAS: I forgot how much your hair shines in the sunlight.

She smirks up at him.

PEYTON: No big deal.

Peyton traces the profile of her Lucas sketch as it's formation in the mud has taken great shape...her finger paying close attention to his prominent jawline...then to the bit of stuble that he always somehow manages to grow underneath his bottom lip, and underneath that bottom lip alone.

PEYTON: How often you shave?

LUCAS: Does it matter?

PEYTON: Guess not.

Her fingers then take to the hair of her Lucas drawing, putting the last few touches on the spikey ends, the light sand being used for highlights... and then...then...

PEYTON: It's finished.

Lucas taking his eyes off of her for once to look at the masterpiece now indented in the ground.

Peyton standing to dust off her hands.

Lucas standing also, witnessing it in all its glory. It is truly remarkable.

LUCAS: Peyton...oh, Peyton, wow.

She giggles.

PEYTON: You can thank me later.

LUCAS: No, I wanna thank you now.

He moves to her, taking her hands into his as he stares down into her eyes, Peyton still smiling.

LUCAS: It almost reminds me of some previous work you did. I think it was in a dream, really.

PEYTON: Dreaming of me, Scott? Why, was Haley in this one too?

Lucas chuckles.

LUCAS: Okay, I guess I fell right into that one.

PEYTON: Yeah, you did.

They then seem to be searching each other's eyes at this point.

It's crazy.

LUCAS: Peyton... I -- I gotta go.

PEYTON: Me too.

They both hurriedly run off in the opposite directions.

**AS IN DR. JOHNSON'S OFFICE **

Lucas is talking to the therapist.

LUCAS: Well, I don't know what it meant. I'm still hurting over Brooke and maybe that's all it is.

**AS AT ANOTHER DOCTOR'S OFFICE **

Peyton is talking to her very own therapist.

PEYTON: I'm still hurting over Jake. I'm sure that's all it was.

INTERCUT therapy sessions as we witness both Lucas and Peyton talking with their own individual doctors at the same exact time.

LUCAS TALKING TO DR. JOHNSON: Could be, but it was always effortless with Peyton. Even when it's not there, it's like there, you know.

PEYTON TALKING TO HER THERAPIST: Exactly. It just never goes away.

LUCAS TALKING TO DR. JOHNSON: But we're just friends, or at least trying to be.

PEYTON TALKING TO HER THERAPIST: So there's really nothing to worry about.

LUCAS: Nothing.

PEYTON: Nada.

**AS AT PEYTON'S THERAPY SESSION **

Her female therapist converses with her.

FEMALE THERAPIST: Well, Peyton, I'd say you have a case of the after effect.

PEYTON: I came here for your help not too long ago, Miss Johnson, and you're telling me you can't even speak in terms I actually undersatnd? What the hell is the after effect? Is that like the butterfly effect except in stronger notion. Do I need to call Ashton Kutcher?

Miss Johnson laughs.

MISS JOHNSON: You're quite the jokester, Ms. Sawyer. And, yes, I know you called me here to help you -- which is why I asked you to refer to me as Ms. Johnson. People would think that's formal, but in my profession, calling me anything else is beyond formal.

Miss Johnson opens up the sketch pad placed on her desk. It's Peyton's -- Miss Johnson flipping to a drawing of Lucas and pointing to it.

MISS JOHNSON: This boy -- had a great effect on your heart, Peyton. One would even say your first love. It's only natural that when spending enough time with him, you would actually rediscover what you admired so much about him in the first place.

PEYTON: But Jake just left. And I loved him.

MISS JOHNSON: Why don't you explain to me what you think loves means?

PEYTON: Huh?

MISS JOHNSON: Compare the emotions of being with Lucas and this Jake fellow you speak of to one another.

PEYTON: I can't do that.

MISS JOHNSON: Why? Afraid of what you might find?

Peyton moans in frustration, resting her arms on her knees as she sinks her head into her hands.

MISS JOHNSON: Listen, Peyton -- Jake being gone and you remembering all of what you shared with Lucas doesn't mean you love him any less.

PEYTON: Him?

MISS JOHNSON: Well, Jake, of course. Who did you think I was speaking of?

Peyton trys to play off her confusion.

PEYTON: Right.

**AS AT THE JAY JOHNSON BUILDING **

with Lucas' therapy session.

INSIDE THE OFFICE

Dr. Johnson has a teaching stick in his hand, a large picture of Brooke, Lucas and Peyton along with some "Love Triangle" sketches set up on a board in front of him.

DR. JOHNSON:... And so then, you managed to get caught up in here -- a lie.

He circles the picture of Brooke.

DR. JOHNSON: When you should have just gone for the truth...here...

He circles the picture of Peyton.

DR. JOHNSON: But then, see, all hell broke lose -- and then you got caught up in here --

Dr. Johnson making one huge oval outline around a center that looks like the Bermuda Triangle.

DR: JOHNSON: That's right, Love-Triangle Hell.

Lucas rolls his eyes.

LUCAS: But you're not telling me anything I don't already know.

DR. JOHNSON: Yes...but I'm trying to figure out how you ended back up here.

He draws a line through a back of a picture that is turned away from view.

DR. JOHNSON: ...With this being your true.

He turns the picture around for viewing purposes, revealing it to be a photo of Brooke as he places it back onto the board.

DR. JOHNSON: And that's the question you need to find the answer to as well. Because I sure as hell don't know.

**AS AT AN EMPTY-LOOKING BUILDING **

Peyton is exiting, walking to her car, except a peculiar-looking blond woman comes stepping in front of her, stopping her. This is ELLIE.

ELLIE: Peyton, you can't avoid me forever.

Peyton nearly jumps back at the sight of this woman.

PEYTON: Oh, I so need a restraining order.

ELLIE: I'm only asking you to give me a chance. Peyton, I'm your mother. It's only --

PEYTON: What, fair?

Peyton laughs angrily.

PEYTON: What you need to do, stalker witch, is stay the hell out of my life, and then come back when you have some proof.

Peyton approaches her car, opening it up.

Ellie placing a hand on the car door.

ELLIE: What if I could offer you a deal?

Peyton turns to Ellie.

**AS NEAR A BROKEN DOWN SHACK TO THE SIDE OF A TATTERED STREET **

Aaron is fighting a taller 13-year-old, punk kid...

A CROWD of little would-be gang members all cheering him on, and Big Mike rooting loud enough to be the entire Lakers' cheerleading team.

FIRST LITTLE GANGSTER: Yeah, beat his ass, Wallace.

Wallace grabbing Aaron in a headlock, upsetting Big Mike.

BIG MIKE: You better win this, Aaron, it's your gang initiation. The only way you're getting in. It's where you have to last long enough. Take the beating like a man.

Aaron grits his puny teeth.

AARON: Plenty used to that.

He elbows Wallace in the gut, Wallace falling to the ground, looking like he's had the wind knocked out of his ass.

He coughs, and coughs until he's up again.

WALLACE: You asked for it, kid.

Wallace punches Aaron in the face, Aaron instantly bleeding as he holds at his nose.

WALLACE: I was going easy on you, chomp, but for you to fight back when you're suppose to just bear with it -- that's just it!

Wallace charges at Aaron.

**AS AT JAY JOHNSON'S BUILDING **

Dr. Johnson is alone

IN HIS OFFICE

as he dials up a number.

Soon...Miss Johnson's voice comes onto the phone.

DR. JOHNSON: So, how was your day, honey?

MISS JOHNSON: Teen love...Girl talking about which guy she favors.

DR. JOHNSON: Teen Guy. Talking about which girl he favors.

They both sigh as they readily agree.

BOTH SAYING: After effect.

**AS OUTSIDE **

Lucas pulls the car keys from his pocket, getting into his truck. He slams the door once he's inside, looking behind him, and all that careful stuff, as he backs out of the parking lot.

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE TATTERED STREET NEAR THE SHACK **

The mini thugs cheer as

Wallace pummels Aaron while on top of him.

Aaron groaning in pain, making known his torture.

...then finally getting up enough strength to knee Wallace in the groin, Wallace falling over again in that way he did before. Cupping his most private of parts, this round.

The others boys laughing at him.

Aaron, holding his side, coming to his feet to...then spitting down at Wallace.

AARON: I've had enough of this. I'm going home.

But it's not over yet.

Wallace staggering to his feet, pulling out a knife...

WALLACE: Hey, Aaron!

Just then

LUCAS' TRUCK is pulling up to the unfolding drama

INSIDE

Lucas witnessing the horrifying act...he sees

OUTSIDE

Aaron slowly tuning around...

Lucas watching Aaron as he is stabbed full-on into the gut with that unexpected turn, Wallace jabbing it in.

NOOOOOO!

The other boys hollering as if they were girls...

...older ones and Wallace running away from the scene

...as Aaron collapses to the dirt.

Lucas' truck pulling to a stop with him jumping out

and...

Big Mike, screaming out his friend's name one last time.

BIG MIKE: Aaron!


	5. PART 5

**AT TREE HILL HOSPITAL, NIGHT TIME **

IN THE LOBBY

Lucas is siting, fidgeting with the arm rest of his chair.

The blood plastered to his shirt a constant reminder of the day's earlier horror.

The clock above his head ticking...ticking the moments away in it's old-fashioned rhythm.

Noises of orderlies helping patients...

...phones ringing...

and then there are the FOOTSTEPS Lucas has been waiting for, heard approaching him.

He looks up, seeing the man in the white coat walk up to him.

DOCTOR: You're the young man responsible for bringing the patient Aaron Taynes in, am I correct? Mr Scott, is it?

LUCAS: Aaron?

DOCTOR: That's the boy's name, sir.

LUCAS: And how is he?

DOCTOR: We had a nurse here recognize him right away, contacted his father and --

Abruptly

THE LOBBY doors burst open, Mr. Taynes barging in, yelling at anyone who crosses his path.

MR. TAYNES: Where is he? Where's my son? Where's Aaron!

Soon he is moving toward Lucas and the doctor.

DOCTOR: Excuse me, are you Aaron Taynes' father?

Mr Taynes stopping.

MR. TAYNES: Yes, where he is?

DOCTOR: Follow me.

**INSIDE A HOSPITAL ROOM **

there Aaron sits on the bed, bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

Mr. Taynes coming in watching his son as Aaron looks up at him and the doctor, the doctor explaining.

DOCTOR: We did our best in stitching him up -- No major organs were damaged -- saved a lot of blood, mainly thanks in part to this young man right here.

Mr. Taynes turns to see Lucas standing in the doorway as the doctor has just named him.

Doctor glancing back at the father.

DOCTOR: Your son's a very lucky little boy, Mr. Taynes. And tough. Didn't cry once.

Mr. Taynes walks over to Aaron, but it is not a look of love, pride or joy, but rather one of hatred and disgust he is giving the boy.

Aaron must think fast.

AARON: He's the one, dad.

MR. TAYNES: What?

He quickly looks to the direction his son is pointing in. It's Lucas.

AARON: He's the one who almost ran me over.

Mr. Taynes instantly frowning as he sneers at Lucas.

MR. TAYNES: Why, you --

He runs at Lucas, grabbing him by the neck, and choking the living daylights out of him.

The doctor appalled as he watches the men struggling in the doorway.

DOCTOR: Mr. Taynes! Please behave yourself!

A few male orderlies coming to Lucas's aid, helping him pry Mr. Taynes off of him, finally the father's grip around Lucas' neck is deflected away .

Lucas a good feet apart from the guy now, hurled over, coughing for dear breath as he grips there now for a moment of comfort.

Mr Taynes trying to get free of the orderlies grasp as he yells at Lucas.

MR. TAYNES: And stay the hell away from my son, you got that! Stay the hell away from him!

An officer approaches Mr. Taynes, asking him to calm down as he does.

Mr. Taynes looking to the doctor.

MR TAYNES: Just when can I take my kid home?

DOCTOR: Well, after you've truly calmed down, and after signing a few papers -- I'd say now.

MR. TAYNES: Then let's get to it, then.

They both move towards Aaron's room, the doctor clarifying something else.

DOCTOR: Just make sure that he gets a lot of special care and no strenuous work, anything that could cause his wound to rupture...

Aaron's door closes --

Lucas hearing the doctor and Mr. Taynes inside.

He then just inhales and exhales deeply, walking off.

**AS AT SOME BIG FANCY HOUSE **

Wallace comes on in, a jacket on full-stock

He then hears an ahem, definitely coming from two people.

WALLACE: Aw, mom -- dad -- why you guys always gotta wait up for me?

CUT OVER to the sofa, where we see the Johnson's, as in Miss and Dr. Johnson, better known as Lucas and Peyton's therapists.

MISS JOHNSON: Gee, I don't know. Could it be because our thirteen-year-old teenage son likes to stay out at all hours of the night?

Dr. Johnson answering for her.

DR. JOHNSON: Yep, that's the one, dear.

Wallace scoffs.

WALLACE: Oh, please, you guys, it's only 9:00.

Miss Johnson can't believe what she's hearing.

MISS JOHNSON: Ony nine? Only nine o' clock?

Wallace angrily biting on his lip as he plays with the earring gracing his lobe.

WALLACE: Mom, why do you always have to sound like a broken record on crack?

She gasps, Wallace finding it amusing.

WALLACE: Just zip it, will you?

He starts to march up stares, but his mother making her presence known as the ruler of the household with her stance, coming to her feet.

MISS JOHNSON: Now you wait just one minute, child of mine.

Wallace stopping to listen to her...

MISS JOHNSON: Because that's exactly what you are -- a child! I'm the parent. You're the child, Got that! Adult here, talking to you now. Understand that I will not tolerate you talking to us as if we're some common buddies you hang out with. And if you'd just tell us what's wrong --

WALLACE: What's wrong! What's wrong?

Wallace marches back down the steps to face his parents, especially her.

WALLACE: Yeah, not so much fun when I'm the broken record, is it? I tell you what's wrong? I'm tired of you two dressing alike. I'm tired of you being so nice to me all the damn time! Can't you, for once, just yell at me, or even beat me, like normal parents?

MISS JOHNSON: Normal parents don't beat their children.

WALLACE: Shh! I'm talking.

Miss Johnson looking from her son to her husband as even he is taken aback by Wallace's command. But their eyes only going back straight to their son.

WALLACE: Maybe they don't. But they sure as hell spank them every now and again. Call them on their mistakes or something, please! But not from you two -- never.

Dr. Johnson steps in.

DR. JOHNSON: Wallace, just tell us what it is you want from us... I mean, we love you and we care for you, we give you everything you ever want, and it never seems to be enough.

WALLACE: You just don't get it.

MISS JOHNSON: Yes, we do love you, Wallace. We tell you so everyday.

WALLACE: I know.

MISS JOHNSON: Then tell me what I can do.

Wallace frowns.

WALLACE: You can stop calling yourself Miss Johnson for one...You're married. Why not try using the title Mrs. Johnson instead every once in a while?

And with that, Wallace finally marches up stares.

Miss Johnson looking to Dr. Johnson and sighing.

**AS IN WALLACE'S ROOM **

INSIDE HIS BATHROOM

He takes off his coat, revealing the blood stains of Aaron on his shirt...

...Wallace quickly turning on the sink, and letting its water run through as he discards his shirt and holds it to the rince, grabbing some soap and scrubbing like hell.

WALLACE: messed up the only shirt that brings a smile to my pathetic mother's face. She just had to buy this that day I made captain of the basketball team. Damn.

Wallace scrubs and scrubs.

WALLACE: Ooh, that damn kid.

**AS AT PEYTON'S HOUSE **

IN HER ROOM

Lucas knocks on the door...

Peyton looking through her CD's at her closet entrance, but then turning around to see his somber face.

She just as soon drops what she's doing, a questioning look regestering her features.

PEYTON: Lucas?

He immediately goes to her, embracing her with a hug and squeezing tightly.

Peyton knows something's not right with him.

Lucas speaking first.

LUCAS: Everything just keeps getting worse and worse, Peyton. Everything.

PEYTON: Lucas, what is it? What's wrong? And your shirt...

He pulls away, his aching face looking down upon her.

She understands.

PEYTON: It's okay. You don't have to talk. Come here, lie down.

She walks him to the bed, Lucas not even resisting as he lies back...

Peyton joining his side, scooting closer as they stare face to face.

Peyton reaching over him and turning off the lamp.

PEYTON: It's okay, Lucas.

She strokes his hair, Lucas touching hers as well, his eyes seeming to water.

PEYTON: Go to sleep. Rest, okay?

Peyton gently feeling his brow, Lucas now closing his eyes as her graceful stroke continues.

PEYTON: It's gonna be okay.

**AS WITH THE NEXT MORNING **

Lucas wakes up to an empty bed, a note beside him.

He stretches and lazily reaches for it, opening it up as he reads it's contents...

LUCAS: (speaking Peyton's words) Sleepy head, join me at the breakfast table if you're hungry...

He then looks across the fresh shirt laid out for him and sees a new toothbrush concealed its unopened container to his side..

Lucas finishing reading the letter.

LUCAS: "But not before brushing your teeth."

Lucas laughs.

The only thing left on the letter saying, "Love, Peyton."

He smiles and gets up out of bed.

**AS IN THE KITCHEN **

The smell of bacon and eggs flow throughout the air.

Peyton seemingly having a hurried time at the scrambling-eggs part, then getting it under control as she puts them onto a plate.

Lucas coming out laughing.

Peyton smirking.

PEYTON: Ha, ha, very funny. You haven't turned veagan on me, have you?

LUCAS: Me, a vegetarian? Never.

She grins.

Lucas running his fingers through his hair.

LUCAS: I appreciate the shirt.

PEYTON: Knew something in there of my father's would come in handy. I mean, if he's not here, better someone else use it, right?

Peyton takes the toasted bread from the oven, turns off the cooking appliances, then proceeds with serving them breakfast, placing the plates onto the table.

Lucas taking a seat.

LUCAS: Didn't mean anything by the laughter. I just never figured you for a cook, that's all.

Peyton takes a seat opposite him.

PEYTON: I'm not...Check out the other side of that toast.

Lucas turns it over, both of them going into spontaneous laughter.

...The toast in front of them burnt to a crisp on one side and white as day on the other.

Lucas picking up a fork.

LUCAS: Well, I guess we're all allowed one flaw.

PEYTON: Hell, yeah.

They bite into the food...

Looking from the food to each other in that flirtatious kind of way and grinning.

Lucas finally stops, however.

LUCAS: So thanks for not making a big deal about my girliness last night.

PEYTON: It wasn't girliness. I mean, obviously you were bothered by something.

LUCAS: Yeah.

PEYTON: Wanna talk about it?

LUCAS: Maybe later.

It's tension for just a moment, then --

PEYTON: When are we gonna talk?

LUCAS: Be more specific about what we should talk about, and then maybe we will.

It's too silent all of a sudden...quiet as they continue to eat.

PEYTON: I'm gonna go get us some juice.

She goes to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of minute maid, and bringing it back to them.

LUCAS: Brooke...

Peyton sits down, ready to listen, and a little surprised that he's even bringing up the subject.

Lucas with his head bent, looking down at the table.

LUCAS: I told her things.

PEYTON: Things like?

LUCAS: Things that were suppose to make her stay with me.

Peyton sighs...something's a little erking about hearing Lucas say that. But, it's nothing, right? She's cool...yeah.

PEYTON: You know I'm sorry, Lucas. I really wish she were here too.

LUCAS: Except now...

He stops, looking up at Peyton.

Peyton wants to know what he means.

PEYTON: Now, what?

LUCAS: Things are confusing, that's all.

Peyton slowly shakes her head, and takes a sip of her juice.

She's ready to say something private now.

PEYTON: It's like that with me and Jake -- or at least it was.

LUCAS: Confusing?

PEYTON: Yeah...I wanted so badly to hear that he would stay, but in the end -- he didn't, you know? And now that he's gone.

LUCAS: Now, what?

PEYTON: It's like I can see things more clearly now. I'm more objective. I can really take a step back and look at the relationship.

LUCAS: And what do you see?

PEYTON: Does it matter? And is this the thing you really wanted to talk with me about, like the other day?

Instead of waiting for an answer, she grabs a bag from the kitchen counter.

PEYTON: C'omn. Gotta hold down the fork at Tric. And since it seems you're not doing anything at the moment, might as well help.

**LATER, AT TRIC **

It's semi-busy, people having a good time, Lucas, fresh clothes on, helping with the serving of drinks, and Peyton at the counter on the phone...

PEYTON: (talking on her cell) Look, I thought we had a deal. You stay away from me these next three months, give me some time to process it all, and then, if ever, I'm sure I'll be ready to face it. This whole-mother-back-from-the dead issue, okay?

Peyton waits for an answer.

PEYTON: Well, if you got all that, and you understand, hear me now when I say if you don't stop contacting me, you'll never see this blonde again.

She hangs up, just then Lucas coming to her.

PEYTON: Hey, what you got going on?

LUCAS: A bunch of detectives/investigators to your left.

PEYTON: Clarify?

Lucas moves so that Peyton can see..

The Investigators taking a seat by a group of kids.

LUCAS: No doubt they're here about Dan.

Peyton seems weirded-out.

LUCAS: Don't worry. They're here for me. Just keeping an eye out on Lucas. See?

Lucas and Peyton noticing the men casting glances Lucas' way, then trying to play it off as they turn back to their menus.

LUCAS: It's gonna be a long night.

Lucas and Peyton scoff.

LUCAS: First one to raise their hand gets to stay up, drink beer, and watch scary movies at my house all night.

Peyton raising her hand, then Lucas, but then so do a few other guys beside them.

Lucas sighing.

LUCAS: No way.

Peyton laughing.

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE - MIDNIGHT **

It is only Lucas and Peyton to come in through the doorway, Peyton grinning.

PEYTON: I haven't seen your room, in like, forever.

She races up stares, Lucas calling after her.

LUCAS: Peyton, wait!

He runs as fast as he can, but it is too late.

**AS INSIDE OF LUCAS' ROOM **

Peyton turns to him...

Lucas standing in the doorway

...as she stands with a bunch of pictures of her and Lucas from his smaller Peyton box.

She turns to him, her face sad and confused. Sure Brooke had told her about this...But to see it?

Lucas looking as if he's just been hit by a two-by-four.

LUCAS: Peyton...


	6. PART 6

Lucas walks over to Peyton. He never intended on this -- on having to explain his Peyton box to Brooke, and now certainly not to, well, Peyton.

She looks at him, the very proof of their passion existing in her hands.

Lucas stone silent.

Then is only able to utter the same word as he did before.

LUCAS: Peyton...

PEYTON: This is what Brooke was talking about. I didn't think anything of it then, but now --

LUCAS: She told you about this?

PEYTON: Lucas, no wonder she left. She must've felt very...just very everything when seeing them.

He stares into her eyes, wanting more, wanting some sort of reaction that only has to do with the two of them.

LUCAS: How do you feel when seeing them?

She has a seat on the bed.

PEYTON: Honestly...I don't -- I don't know.

LUCAS: No, Peyton, you do know...I want you to tell me.

He kneels down in front of her, his piercing blue eyes trying to entice hers with their gaze.

Peyton picking up the picture that shows off her legs, and smiling.

PEYTON: The one you took at Nathan and Haley's homecoming party.

Lucas grins.

LUCAS: Well, it was my favorite.

She then picks up the photo -- or drawing rather -- that captures it all. Written at the top is "I've wanted this for so long." Lucas drawn with is hand placed over Peyton's heart as she responds with, "And now we can have it."

PEYTON: I didn't think you still had this.

LUCAS: I kinda snuck it from the other box.

PEYTON: Wait, you mean to tell me there's two of these things?

She gets up, scoffing frustratedly as she turns her back to him.

Lucas standing, and is a little defensive about it all.

LUCAS: You make it sound as if it's bothersome.

She turns to him, then frowning.

PEYTON: And, what, it's not to you?

LUCAS: No...I don't know.

He moves to her.

LUCAS: Listen, Peyton, this is all very confusing to me. I mean, very. All I know is that box -- or boxes, whatever -- makes me remember the pain I caused. Both you and Brooke.

PEYTON: So actually believing you might have kept them to remember the good times we both shared was a complete waste on my part, huh?

LUCAS: No, Peyton, I'm not saying that either. I remember us everyday. I do. And I need to remember us.

He touches a hand to her face.

LUCAS: But what I really need to know is... if you remember us?

She studies the complexities of his face, the eagerness in his eyes.

PEYTON: I remember.

Lucas smiles.

But not for long.

As is heard.

PEYTON: And it makes me sad.

Peyton hands him the pictures, walking toward the door.

PEYTON: Look, Lucas, we're going to be spending all this time together, and it's best not to drudge up the past, okay?

And just like that -- she leaves.

Leaving Lucas alone to stare down at the photos, asking himself the very question he is yet to find out.

LUCAS: What does all this really mean!

He angrily flings the pictures across the room as they flutter into the air.

**AS AT THE SIDE OF SOME BUILDING IN AN ALLEY WAY, DAY TIME **

Wallace and his little thug buddies spray paint the surface, completely defacing what ever was left of the building anyway.

Here we see no matter the crime, Wallace is truly a talent when it comes to artistry, his finished creation of a dragon devouring a man in his sleep.

The other boys impressed as they stop to watch Wallace's finished product.

FIRST BOY: Hell, Wallace, your skills tighter than a mother, man.

SECOND BOY: Yeah, that's dope, boy.

Wallace taking the time to stop and grin as he slaps hands with his fellas.

They soon see Big Mike approaching.

Wallace coming to stand before the eleven-year-old stepping to him.

WALLACE: And you're here because?

BIG MIKE: To let you know you took it too far the other day. Why'd you have to stab him, Wallace?

The other boys laughing, Wallace grinning as well.

WALLACE: Because the little wimp deserved it. You explained the rules to him: Stay put and get the crap beat out of your ass. But he didn't listen, now did he?

BIG MIKE: No one deserves to die. I'm telling.

Big Mike turning around, Wallace chuckling at this.

WALLACE: Oh, right...because that's what babies do...tattle tell.

Big Mike swinging back around, stepping face to face with the jerk.

BIG MIKE: You're just mad because you were the one getting your ass beat that night -- not him.

Wallace spits out his gum, frowning at the large boy before him.

WALLACE: You know...you might be gigantic and all that for your age, but don't think for one second that I can't end you.

He surveys the boy up and down.

WALLACE: Of course...it'd take a sword and not a knife to penetrate that big belly of yours.

The kids snicker.

Big Mike sneering at them.

BIG MIKE: You all know Wallace was wrong too. You even said it.

The boys ignoring him.

Big Mike continuing...

BIG MIKE: And you're my gang, not his.

Wallace looking from his buddies to Big Mike, his buddies looking away.

WALLACE: Looks like they're not your gang anymore.

Big Mike furiously pursing his lips together.

Wallace finishing his speech.

WALLACE: Meaning...you tell anyone what I did and I'll -- or we'll smoke you.

Big Mike understanding this threat.

**AS AT AARON'S HOUSE **

IN HIS ROOM

Aaron sits on his bed, his unbottoned shirt showing the bandages that cover the lower part of his stomach.

As he hears his father's voice coming from right outside his closed door.

MR. TAYNES: (off screen) Aaron, you took that garbage out like I ordered!

AARON: Yes, sir!

MR. TAYNES: (off screen) And what about that truck? You washed that damn truck? And the kitchen, those dishes? And you better had stacked those buckets back up in the garage, neatly on the damn shelves, like I said. Don't think I'm going easy on you because of a little flesh wound.

AARON: Yes, sir.

Aaron then hearing his father's footsteps move away from his door.

He grimaces in pain as he gets up, holding his abdomen.

Slowly buttoning up his shirt, and grabbing his baseball bat and football, then heading out his window.

**AS AT TRIC **

Peyton wipes down the counters.

Hardly anyone there.

Lucas entering, walking right up to her.

LUCAS: Hey.

She gives a quick glance his way, then focuses back on her cleaning.

PEYTON: Hey.

He inhales deeply, then exhales.

Peyton shrugging.

PEYTON: Crowd usually comes out at night.

LUCAS: I see that.

PEYTON: Okay, if this is about last night --

LUCAS: It's not. I just came to see if you needed help with anything.

PEYTON: Nope, not really.

LUCAS: You sure?

PEYTON: I think I'd be sure about something like that.

Lucas watches her for a moment.

LUCAS: Okay.

He walks away.

Peyton then putting down her rag to stare after him.

**AS LATER ON THE BEACH, NIGHT TIME **

Peyton sits there, tears running down her cheeks as she listens to the waves splash over each other.

Boys goofing off behind her in the background and are heard laughing...

when unexpectedly...

a lighter is thrown Peyton's way, landing beside her.

Peyton looking to it as she hears the kid's voice speaking to another.

KID: (off screen) Eh, you're gonna get a beating, T -- that's my lighter, man. Just wait until I get back.

He runs over to where Peyton is, picking up the lighter.

Peyton looking up and seeing him... whoa, it's Wallace.

Wallace holding the lighter up to his face as he flares it up, lighting the cigarette that rests between his lips.

He takes in one puff and exhales.

Then stares down at Peyton.

WALLACE: Hey, you okay, girl?

Peyton ignores him, looking away.

Wallace hearing his friends in the background.

FRIENDS: (off screen) Wallace, hey, Wallace, c'omn, man!

Wallace waves them off.

WALLACE: Eh, you guys go on without me. I'll meet you there later.

He quickly has a seat beside Peyton, smoking the cig hard.

Peyton giving him a quick glance and rolling her eyes.

PEYTON: Didn't your mom ever teach you it's rude to puff gray clouds of smoke in people's faces.

WALLACE: My mom doesn't teach me stuff like that.

Wallace obliging Peyton's wish and putting out his cig.

WALLACE: Sorry.

Peyton trys to forget it.

PEYTON: It's okay.

Wallace seemingly memorizing her features.

WALLACE: Your boyfriend break up with you or something?

Peyton laughs as she wipes at the tears in her eyes.

PEYTON: Close...well...yeah, it's a little bit of that and other stuff.

WALLACE: You're a chick who cries a lot, aren't you? My uncle says women who cry a lot just need to get laid.

Peyton giggles.

PEYTON: You know, you really shouldn't be talking like that? What are you, ten?

Wallace, insulted.

WALLACE: Thirteen. You saw how tall I was while standing a minute ago. And there's way too much manliness in my voice to just be ten.

A humorous smile plays near Peyton's lips.

PEYTON: Right.

WALLACE: He's a fool.

PEYTON: Who?

WALLACE: Whoever is making you cry.

PEYTON: Maybe.

WALLACE: You could always call on me, you know? If you ever needed his ass kicked. Or for me to kill him or something like that.

Peyton laughs, she's tickled by it all... but when she looks into Wallace's eyes, it's almost like he's serious...and her laughter soon stops.

PEYTON: You wouldn't really kill anyone.

Wallace stares at her, unfeeling, unmoving...he's not showing any signs of joking...and then he breaks...chuckling.

WALLACE: Of course not.

Peyton breaths a sigh of relief.

PEYTON: I wasn't always the crying-type, okay?

It's quiet for a moment.

WALLACE: Okay, I've got things to do.

Wallace getting up, and walking off, but before he does, he turns back to Peyton.

WALLACE: They call me Wallace... now what do they call you?

Peyton glances up at him with a smirk.

PEYTON: Peyton.

Wallace, his face unflinching, just nods his head.

WALLACE: Cool...I want to see more of you, Peyton.

He moves away from her, walking up the beach as two of his buddies approach him.

BUDDIE: Hey, what was it like talking to that hot chick down at the water's edge?

WALLACE: I thought you two left with the others.

BUDDIE: Not when we saw her...man...talk about smokin'.

Wallace lights up another cig.

WALLACE: Yeah, I know. I'm totally gonna hit that.

BUDDIE: My man!

He slaps hands with Wallace, a proud high-five.

The Other Buddie looking confused.

OTHER BUDDIE: What's "hit that" mean?

Wallace slaps him in the back of the head.

WALLACE: It means sleep with her -- sex -- you, doofus.

OTHER BUDDIE: Oh.

Both Wallace and the first buddie shaking their heads in shame at their friend's lack of common sense.

BOTH SAYING: Gidgets.

His smarter friend has more to say, however.

BUDDIE: What was that other girl you slept with -- Sharee, right? Wasn't she hanging around this beach not too long ago.

WALLACE: Oh, yeah, Sharee..the thirteen-year-old virgin -- that is, before I got a hold of her.

They all laugh.

WALLACE: Yeah, she totally had it coming to her.

Wallace, and his buddies walking off the beach.

As we SEE across the sand, a YOUNG GIRL standing behind a bonfire, looking from Wallace to Peyton -- her pretty face one of worry.

**AS AT THE RIVERCOURT **

Lucas shoots alone, but in a matter of moments he sees his friends SKILLS and FERGIE walking up to him.

SKILLS: Yo, Luke.

He gives them dap.

FERGIE: How you been, man?

Lucas shoots another basket, making it.

LUCAS: Decent.

SKILLS: You could have at least called a fella, boy -- told us you were down here. We miss our white boy.

LUCAS: Yeah...just haven't been that up for basketball lately.

Skills and Fergie looking shocked.

SKILLS: Oh, wait, hold up a minute...Lucas Scott...not that into basketball? Now I know something's wrong.

Skills takes his basketball, placing it on the ground, then sitting on it.

SKILLS: You ain't playing until you talk to us, man.

FERGIE: That's right Luke.

Luke reluctantly sits, Fergie kneeling down beside him.

SKILLS: Is it your job bothering you or something? Yeah, and exactly what are you doing for a summer job this round?

LUCAS: Nothing much. Get a good sum from helping Peyton at Tric, that's about it.

Skills stares at him.

SKILLS: This ain't about basketball, is it, now?

FERGIE: Yo, I don't think it is either, Skills.

Lucas is torn about answering them, then does.

LUCAS: No.

SKILLS: Oh, don't tell me it's about a girl again.

Lucas trys to hide the look on his face that says, "Hell, yeah."

BOTH SKILLS AND FERGIE REPLYING: Aw, damn!

**AS AROUND THE TURN OF A CORNER, NEAR AN ALLEYWAY **

Wallace and his wanna-be gang members are walking, laughing, and cracking jokes...

...and about ten feet opposite them.

Aaron, and Big Mike are walking, laughing, and cracking jokes.

They all soon look up, both sides seeing each other.

As they all stop.

It's hateful tension...

It's hateful everything...

AARON UTTERING THE WORDS: Oh, no, not again.


	7. PART 7

Wallace and his buddies staring at Aaron and Big Mike.

Aaron tapping Big Mike on the shoulder.

AARON: Let's get outta here.

Hurting while holding his side, Aaron and Big Mike take off, scurrying down  
the alleyway.

Wallace's friends about to run after them, but Wallace holding them back as he extends his arms to fend them off.

His buddies looking to him as if he's insane.

BUDDIE: What are you doing? Let's get after them!

WALLACE: No...Mike is already threatening to tell... and I certainly don't need more attention drawn my way on that front.

OTHER BUDDIE: But you threatened him too, man.

WALLACE: I said no.

Wallace slicks his red hair back, and rubs his face, which, surprisingly has no freckles, and then grabs at two of his buddies shirts, turning them both around.

WALLACE: Let's go.

His other buddies following without any joking force.

**THE FOLLOWING DAY AT BIG MIKE'S HOUSE **

He opens the door to find Lucas standing before him, one arm stretched out to lean against the house.

Big Mike furrowing his brows.

BIG MIKE: How'd you find me -- where I live?

LUCAS: Tree Hill's a small town.

Big Mike watching the blond guy staring down on him who has obviously come for answers.

Lucas squinting.

LUCAS: I need to know the kid's name who attacked Aaron.

Big Mike hesitates, looking back inside of his house and then back to Lucas.

Lucas taking note of his peculiar behavior.

LUCAS: Your parents home?

BIG MIKE: No. And you need to go.

LUCAS: Mike, please...you were there with me when all this went down as the other kids fled -- You were worried about your friend, like I am now. I've gotta get this kid before he hurts anyone else.

Big Mike just stares at Lucas.

Lucas making it known even futhur.

LUCAS: I didn't get a good look at him. And I know you want this guy off the streets, I know you do.

BIG MIKE: I gotta go.

SLAM!

The door shuts in Lucas' face.

Lucas rasing his hand to knock on it, but instead stopping.

Only bending his head down in exasperation, dropping his arm to his side.

**AS ON SOME STREET **

Wallace is by himself, walking with a knife in his hand as he plays with it and talks to himself.

WALLACE: Damn, Aaron-kid. Something weird about him anyway. And who cares if he would have died? I don't.

Wallace laughs, patting himself on the head.

WALLACE: Oh, Wallace, you're talking to yourself again. Get a grip.

He walks past a house, where a bunch of teenage girls, same age as him, are playing in the sprinklers, their skimpy little bikinis on.

Calling out to him.

FIRST GIRL: Hey, Wallace!

SECOND GIRL: Yeah, Wallace, come join us.

Wallace steadily walking down the street, paying them no attention.

AS OVER AT THE SPRINKLERS

The girls giggle.

FIRST GIRL: He's so freakin' cute!

They shriek in giddiness.

SECOND GIRL: My God, I know.

THIRD GIRL: And that hair...

FIRST GIRL: Fiery-red goodness to die for.

They all giggle.

First girl then scoffing as she crosses her arms with attitude.

FIRST GIRL: Too bad that Sharee-bitch couldn't hold onto him.

SECOND: Like, I know.

Third Girl nodding as they all watch Wallace completely unaffected by them.

THIRD GIRL: She really missed out.

BACK IN THE STREET, FURTHER DOWN

Wallace takes out a cigarette from his pocket, and lights up.

Then looking down at the lighter...he smiles.

He Remembers.

WALLACE: Peyton.

He smiles even wider.

**AS AT PEYTON'S HOUSE **

IN HER ROOM

Peyton is lying on her bed.

Lucas soon emerging in the doorway, bags in hand.

LUCAS: You know, you're really gonna regret not locking your front door sometime.

Peyton sits up.

PEYTON: I already do.

LUCAS: Ouch! Lady is harsh.

He walks over to her.

LUCAS: I come bearing gifts.

He hands her the bags.

PEYTON: Lucas...

LUCAS: Go on, just open it.

Peyton reaches into the bags.

What she pulls out, she smiles at.

It's a framed picture of her sand-drawing of Lucas.

Lucas explaining --

LUCAS: Had a camera in the truck. Snuck back and got it when you ran off. I just couldn't let the waves wash away your art like that, even if it was just sand -- not before snapping a shot of it first.

He laughs.

LUCAS: Then I left.

He pauses and clarifies even more.

LUCAS: Quickly.

Peyton giggling.

LUCAS: And I know it's kinda vain, giving you a picture of me and all. But, hey, it's a picture you drew, right? That's gotta count for something.

Peyton smiling.

It's quiet for a moment.

Then...

LUCAS: Well, open the other one.

She does and it's...

Well, Lucas explains this too --

LUCAS: A Ramones T-shirt...rare.

PEYTON: I know.

She sits there with her mouth wide open in awe.

Lucas kneeling in front of her.

LUCAS: Actually, I got this for you a while back. I knew you were looking for it and --

PEYTON: Oh, my God, Lucas, I thought they stopped selling these. I wanted one -- at least this kind -- so badly then. Already had all the others.

LUCAS: I know.

Peyton looking up at him.

Lucas finishing what he's saying.

LUCAS: I was going to give it to you then...but...well...you know...things got in the way.

It's silent between them again.

Peyton needing to let him know something.

PEYTON: I don't want you doing this because you feel you have to, or to make up for something.

LUCAS: Peyton...I'm doing this because I want to do this. I realize that I've been focusing on everything else lately...when what I should be focusing on is making us right again.

He holds out his hand to her, Peyton excepting it as she stands with him.

LUCAS: Got the whole day planned. What do you say we get outta here?

Peyton grins.

Lucas pulling her along.

**AS WITH THIS MONTAGE **

We see a day full of fun for Lucas and Peyton...

...Lucas and Peyton at the movies, laughing as they throw popcorn at each other...

a big man getting angry with them, and the two of them only looking from the man to each other and then bursting out laughing again.

The man just getting up and leaving, shaking his head in shame for the two...

As at the mall...Lucas and Peyton...sitting at a table, ice creams in hand, goofing off, Peyton playfully pushing Lucas in the shoulder as he takes the spoon out and balances it up on his nose.

And as outside...Lucas handing a guy his camera as the dude snaps pictures of him and Peyton posing in funny stances.

First, Lucas as a muscle man...then Peyton knocking him over as she giggles and makes her SuperWoman pose..

...Lucas bumping her back out as they chuckle, him taking front place again, sticking his tounge out as he makes a scary face.

Peyton grabbing his scary face, and making one of her very own as she puts her cheek up next to his and the man ends up snapping the pictures of the two.

Lucas then picking up Peyton, and swinging her around, only managing to fall softly against her as they crash to the ground, landing on top of each other, giggling, then turning to the camera as the snapshot flashes.

And back on the beach, Lucas and Peyton finally giving the mime a chance to impress them, the mime teaching Lucas and Peyton how to do illusional tricks...Lucas looking like a fool as he tries one...and Peyton smirking at him.

**AS OUT OF THIS MONTAGE **

this day ends with

THE BEACH, AT NIGHT TIME

Lucas and Peyton lying beside each other under the stars.

LUCAS: Why didn't we do this sooner?

PEYTON: Because you were always brooding.

LUCAS: Well, you were always bitching.

They both laugh.

Then actually letting the question sink in as they answer it truthfully.

LUCAS: We never got the chance.

Peyton sighs,

PEYTON: Yeah.

The night breeze passes over them.

PEYTON: Lucas?

LUCAS: Yeah?

PEYTON: When things build up to this wonderful momentus occasion that, like, after going through the difficulties of it all just to get there -- and it doesn't happen -- do you think it ever will?

He sits up on his elbows, looking down at her.

LUCAS: I think... sometimes those wonderful momentus occasions that were cut short in the past or didn't quite come to full bloom...well...sometimes they are just waiting...waiting for their time...and worth waiting for. Because when it finally does happen...it'll be magical.

Peyton looks down.

Lucas offering his arm out to her as she moves into the nook of his closeness and he holds her there tight.

Peyton placing her hand over his chest..

And Lucas placing a kiss to her forehead...

...the both of them lying there in the sand...together.

AS LATER

**AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

IN HIS ROOM

Lucas is the only one to come in, tossing his keys to the bed as he makes his way over to his desk.

Grabbing the empty bottle that once contained his heart medication -- his HCM pills.

He looks at the bottle, sighing.

LUCAS: I can't really have this disease.

Putting the pill bottle back down, he grabs the small tape recorder resting next to a stack of papers.

Turns it on, and moves to his bed as he plops down on it, speaking into the tape recorder.

LUCAS: Tonight...was a night to remember...and maybe I should have had more nights like this with her...

He pauses.

LUCAS: But...

MOVE BACK as we watch Lucas through his bedroom window, steadily talking, as we are unable to hear what he's saying.

THE VERY NEXT DAY

Lucas is asleep in his bed, nothing but his tank top and trousers on.

Suddenly there is a KNOCK on his door.

He abruptly jumps up, wiping at his face.

Then a smile comes across his lips

...as he sees Peyton standing in his doorway, a bag slung over her shoulder.

Lucas quickly getting up out of bed as Peyton comes more fully into his room...

Lucas backing up to where his empty bottle of heart medication is.

LUCAS: Peyton...um...what...what are you doing here?

He skillfully puts away the bottle behind his back into the drawer.

Peyton answering.

PEYTON: You okay there? I -- I thought maybe you might wanna help me out with Tric. Money's always good.

LUCAS: Again?

Peyton looking at him with a stupified expression on her face.

Lucas smiling.

LUCAS: Just kidding.

She purses her lips together humorously.

Lucas raking his fingers through his hair.

LUCAS: Just let me get a shower first.

Peyton nods.

**AS AT WALLACE'S HOUSE **

IN THE LIVINGROOM

Wallace blasts rocks music, his feet kicked up onto the table and him lying back on the couch.

The music booming throughout all the rooms.

His mother, purse and notes in hand, instantly coming down the stairs.

MISS JOHNSON: Wallace! Wallace, you turn that down right now.

Wallace blowing the smoke that flows from his lungs, his cigarette stylishly between his fingers.

Puff.

Puff.

Miss Johnson gasping.

MISS JOHNSON: Since when do you smoke?

She moves right to him, snatching the cig from his mouth and turning down the radio.

MISS JOHNSON: What is this?

Wallace smirks.

WALLACE: Oh -- that -- that's called a cigarette.

MISS JOHNSON: I know what it's called. Don't you be coy with me. Didn't your father and I teach you what smoking does to people?

WALLACE: Your exact words were... "Smoking is for losers."

Wallace taking out another cig, though not lighting it up, only places it in his mouth.

WALLACE: Well, guess what, mom...I'm a loser.

She snatches that one away from him too.

MISS JOHNSON: Ugh! I can't believe you.

She puts her purse and notes down, going to take away his medium-cized CD player/radio and ash tray.

MISS JOHNSON: When I get back...me and your father are going to have a long...very long... talk with you.

She marches up the stairs with his stuff.

Wallace rolling his eyes..

then seeing...what's this? His mother's therapy notes of her patients.

He picks them up, flipping through quickly, coming across the name that light's up his face.

WALLACE: Peyton...It couldn't be the same Peyton.

He drags his finger furthur down the typing...seeing...the girl's address and everything.

WALLACE: If this is you, Peyton...then there's only one way to find out.

**AS AT TRIC **

It's busier this day, in fact, even though it is day time. Strange.

Peyton placing some speakers in their right positions on stage.

Lucas checking the microphone, making sure it's working.

LUCAS: Got any good acts lined up?

PEYTON: To be honest -- I don't know. I mean, I got some roadies who wanna play tonight, but Billy Bob there is looking kinda funny.

Lucas laughs.

Peyton walking over to him.

PEYTON: Here -- let me get that.

She helps him adjust the microphone, the both of them giving each other flirtatious glances.

Just as...

Lucas' cell phone goes off.

LUCAS: Damn, if these are those men calling about Dan...

Lucas pulling out his cell and answering.

LUCAS: Yeah? What?

There is a pause.

LUCAS: This has got to be a joke.

**AS AT THE BIG BROTHER'S COMMUNITY **

AT THE DESK AREA

Lucas is talking to the Studious-Looking Woman.

LUCAS: What do you mean you forgot to take me off the list of Big Brother's? I can't do this now.

STUDIOUS-LOOKING WOMAN: We understand that, sir. But after you signed off, your paper got lost in with the others of what we call dailies...unimportant piles we just throw out as to not crowd up the area.

LUCAS: Unimportant? If anything, my signature was very, important. Yes, very important.

STUDIOUS-LOOKING WOMAN: I wasn't here when the fill-in assigned you a student. If so, I would have recognized you right away, but I'm sorry.

LUCAS: Well, then now you can just take me off the list.

STUDIOUS-LOOKING WOMAN: Here's the thing, sir...this kid really needs help, he came to us pratically pleading with us to sign him up. He's been waiting for months now, guy after guy, turning him down, turning down the offer at the last minute...and well, I just don't think he can take another heartbreak.

Lucas listens to these words.

Studious-Looking Woman's face softening up.

STUDIOUS-LOOKING WOMAN: So what do you say...can you stay on for just a little while longer...just for this kid? Please, Mr. Scott?

Lucas inhales and exhales.

He then looks up at the woman.

LUCAS: Well, how hard can it be, right? Sure...I'll do it.

Studious-Looking Woman smiling with glee.

Then looking to her assistant.

STUDIOUS-LOOKING WOMAN: Becky, bring him on out!

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, standing up straight, no more leaning for him at this moment as he slowy turns toward the door

...and before saying it...it is said for him

as young AARON TAYNES stands in the doorway.

AARON: Oh, hell no!

Lucas standing there in shock as Aaron pleads to be taken back inside.

AARON: Not him. You gotta be kidding me! Seriously, how the hell's he gonna help me? He almost ran me over...Hell no!

Aaron continuing to ramble on...

Lucas finally speaking something.

LUCAS: Kill me now.

For there is no turning back now as Lucas stands there, now the assigned Big Brother to Aaron Taynes.

Aaron still rambling on...

AARON: Oh, hell no!

**END OF ACT 1**


	8. ACT 2, PART 8

**ACT 2 **

It is a quiet ride home

**IN LUCAS' CAR **

As he drives...

Aaron to his side, looking out the window.

Then it's not so quiet.

AARON: Jerk.

LUCAS: Well, then why did you agree to come with me, if you have such a problem with it -- me as your Big Brother?

AARON: You're not my brother, it's just a title they throw in there for people with no father.

LUCAS: So, what I'm your father now?

AARON: Hell, no.

Lucas grits his teeth.

LUCAS: Just stop cursing, will you?

Aaron looks out the window, putting his hand under his chin as he rests his arm on the window's edge.

...mumbling under his breath.

AARON: Last time I checked, "hell" wasn't a curse word.

Lucas not hearing that last comment, finishing his speech.

LUCAS: Besides...you have a father.

Aaron is suddenly quiet.

Lucas pressing the subject.

LUCAS: How'd you get them to accept you with this Big Brother thing anyway? Something tells me they only attend to the boys with no guy-influence in the house.

AARON: I have my ways.

Lucas nods.

Then there is something more serious he wants to ask.

LUCAS: Aaron...

The boy is quiet...

Lucas feeling he can go on.

LUCAS: That kid who stabbed you...I really am sorry about that -- and I've been trying to find him, even tried calling your house for help, but no one ever answers and --

AARON: Don't.

Lucas quickly looking to Aaron, and then back at the road.

LUCAS: Excuse me?

AARON: I said don't. It's not your problem.

LUCAS: But Aaron this kid tried to kill you--I'm talking stabbed, and just fled. Didn't wait or anything, just left you there to die, and if you think I'm gonna stop until I --

AARON: You really wanna make sure you never see me again, then you just keep talking about this.

Lucas doesn't take Aaron's warning lightly as he is quick to shutup.

LUCAS: Okay...not right now.

Lucas tries to ease this one last comment in regarding the subject, however.

LUCAS: Finally know where you got all those bruises from -- all those guy fights are really stupid, you know, now that I think of it.

Aaron's still doesn't say a word.

Lucas changing the subject.

LUCAS: You know, this whole thing with us hasn't really started yet. That's tommorrow, okay? Right now I'm just taking you home.

AARON: No!

Lucas almost slams on the breaks as he drives, and Aaron's plea having been so screeching.

Lucas only giving the boy a quick glance as he resumes his driving.

LUCAS: Why not?

Aaron coming up with an instant but plausible excuse.

AARON: Well -- you know-- do you really want the cops to have to drag my father from strangling the mess outta you this time?

Lucas smirks.

LUCAS: Good point.

AARON: How' bout your house?

Lucas looks to the boy and grins.

AS LATER

**AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

IN HIS ROOM

Aaron comes bolting in, looking around, Lucas coming on in follwing him.

AARON: Whoa, this room is junk-personified!

LUCAS: It's a guy's room.

AARON: I know.

Aaron then looks to Lucas' closet, seeing the big box of overflowing stuff.

He moves to it, picking it up.

Lucas clearing up the rules.

LUCAS: That -- however -- is not junk.

Aaron tries to take Lucas' Peyton box back to the bed.

Lucas ordering him.

LUCAS: Put that back. Aar-- Aaron!

Aaron skillfully moves his way around Lucas, but not to skillful as soon and when he places the box down on the bed, he winces in pain, holding his side.

Lucas seeing this.

LUCAS: Careful.

Aaron has a seat beside Lucas' stuff.

AARON: Ow.

He steadily holds his abdomen.

LUCAS: Take it easy, buddie. No lifting heavy objects.

AARON: I'm not your buddie.

Aaron then reaching into the box, pulling out a love note.

AARON: Heavy is right.

LUCAS: Eh, that stuff is private.

Lucas reaches for it, Aaron moving it away.

AARON: Don't want me to hurt myself again, do you?

Lucas stopping, letting the pestulous boy read his letter.

AARON SAYING PEYTON'S WORDS: "Just thinking of you...Surprise! You know I'm not great with poetry like that, but I know you love the stuff, so I thought I'd give it a try...it's not too sappy or anything, but... well...you'll see. I wrote it, so here it is.

Aaron's eyes widening as he reads it aloud and the poem goes like this:

My goal is wicked  
Such a wicked, loving goal  
To better furthur a plan that  
I yearn to see unfold

Can you imagine it like me?  
So sweet -- so sincere  
Yet disguised as a wickedness  
That is better left to adhere

I know you can  
Cause I do  
It's great and it's kind  
It's something we both want  
and it clutters both our minds

Maybe we should have tried it,  
but know I'm not yet through  
For this plan of mine I yearn for  
Will take years of loving you

And wait, is that it?  
Why, yes, I think it is  
Revealed in all its glory  
I no longer see a quiz

So I say to you a "thank you"  
I thank you for helping me  
For helping me to discover  
No lie -- no pretend -- not even a bit appalled  
That what I thought was wicked  
Turned out not wicked after all

AARON stopping after having just said Peyton's poetry, then looking up at Lucas, who seems to be sad or at least in deep thought after hearing those words again, avoiding eye contact with Aaron.

Aaron finishing up the part of the letter where Peyton says she hopes it didn't suck...love, Peyton.

Aaron finally has something to say.

AARON: Wow...that is deep. I'm not even old enough to understand this crap, and even I know it's deep.

Lucas angering a bit as he moves over to the boy.

LUCAS: Yes, it is.

He snatches the letter from Aaron's hand.

That not bothering Aaron in the least as he pulls out some other stuff, looking through it.

AARON: You have a lot of Peyton stuff in here...a girl named Peyton, huh?...It's like a Peyton box.

Lucas seems bitter.

LUCAS: What do you know about it?

AARON: Well, I have one too.

Lucas crosses him arms over his chest, skeptical.

LUCAS: Really?

AARON: Well, not like your Peyton box or anything -- just mainly baseball guys, football guys...You know, Peyton Manning -- Reid Peyton.

Lucas glances down at Aaron's ankle, seeing some sort of jewelry there.

LUCAS: And what is that anyway? A tennis bracelet? Thought only people like mom wore those.

AARON: So, what? I'm sensitive. It was a present, alright?

Lucas taking the love note over to his dresser, and tucking it inside the drawer.

Aaron rubbing his chin.

AARON: You know, I can help you, you know. To find out what your Peyton box means to you.

Lucas making a mocking face.

LUCAS: Okay, kid.

AARON: That's what you want, isn't it?

LUCAS: Why do you say that?

Aaron pauses, then answers.

AARON: Because it's what I wanted to know about mine.

Lucas moves over to Aaron, once again crossing his arms over his chest.

Aaron doesn't care.

AARON: I'm your little brother now. Well, by force-- and what better way to find out what a box like that means to you than from finding out from one who has already discovered the meaning to their own.

Lucas laughs.

LUCAS: No ten-year-old speaks like you do.

AARON: Maybe not...but I'm all you got. Stick with me, and the fact that we can both bond as guys, which is a big part of it for me, and you'll know in no time. Okay, that's not true. It's gonna take some time, but who else can you go to?

CUT TO:

**THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE **

And the doctor laughing as Lucas has just told him this.

DR. JOHNSON: He said that?

Lucas lying on the sofa.

LUCAS: Yeah..he was practically a tiny version of you.

Dr. Johnson chuckling.

DR. JOHNSON: I think you're going to have to decide who's better at helping you than I am? I've already told you these thearapy sessions are free.

LUCAS: Yeah..why are you doing that?

DR. JOHNSON: Saw a kid who needed my help. I Wanted to do something good for someone, where money wasn't involved for once. That someone is you, Lucas.

Lucas relaxes back.

LUCAS: Thanks, Dr. Johnson.

DR. JOHNSON: The way you can thank me is by telling me what you thought of when this Aaron boy read those endearing words of Peyton's.

LUCAS: Well, at first I was p!ssed.

Lucas thinks some more.

LUCAS: And then it just all came flooding back...our time together.

DR. JOHNSON: And what time was this?

LUCAS: A little after we ended things.

DR. JOHNSON: Oh, that time.

LUCAS: Yeah...right after we agreed to be friends. We were going to be headed to that Nate and Hales party that night.

DR. JOHNSON: Then why don't you tell me about it.

Lucas places his hands under his head, looking up to the ceiling.

LUCAS: I don't know what to say really, That night, or day rather...it was both weird and exciting at the same time...

WE SEE the ceiling as Lucas watches its decoration, seeming to remind him of something.

**AS WITH THIS MEMORY **

Lucas is stepping on a piece of white tile with indentions decorated around it as we see him in the back of Peyton's hoodless parked car, taking his foot away from it, the sun shining down brightly.

Peyton in the front seat as they just hang out.

Lucas brooding.

LUCAS: Damn, Peyton, you need to clean out your ride.

Peyton laughing.

PEYTON: You weren't complaining when I offered you one.

LUCAS: What was with that note you left me anyway? Thought we were just friends.

She becomes silent, putting her hands on the steering wheel as she turns back around, then nonchalantly rubbing at her nails.

PEYTON: We are.

LUCAS: Oh no.

He playfully yanks her into the backseat of her car with him...

...yet there is a yearning passion.

Peyton laughing.

...then her laughter fading as she lay in his arms and he brushes away a blonde curl from her face, looking down at her.

Just that steady gazing that goes on between the two of them speaks volumes...

...she wants to...

he wants to...

...but...

PEYTON: Don't think so, Lucas.

She sits up, pushing at his chest.

PEYTON: Look, I just wrote it because that's how I felt, okay? And, yeah, I wanted to give it a try. No big deal. Didn't think you'd make a big deal out of it.

LUCAS: How could I not make a big deal --

He pauses -- seeing that it would be best to be in her life as a friend than not at all.

LUCAS: You're right. That's not what I meant, didn't mean to make it seem like such a big deal, but it was, Peyton.

She stares at him, wondering if he's still on the subject of their feelings.

Lucas making it clear.

LUCAS: Your poetry. You're writing poetry now. That's a big deal.

Peyton letting out a relieved laugh.

PEYTON: Yeah...just don't get too used to it. Might have been a one-time deal.

He gazes at her.

LUCAS: I wish it weren't.

Peyton moving furthur back against the opposite car door.

PEYTON: Tell me something, Lucas.

LUCAS: What?

PEYTON: What makes you tick? I mean, besides basketball -- your poetry -- my art -- and at one time, me.

Lucas laughs.

Peyton finishing.

PEYTON: What really makes you tick? What is it about this world that amazes you so, Mr. Scott?

She stretches out her long legs over him, Lucas touching a friendly, and only a friendly hand to them as he leans back.

LUCAS: I guess, the beauty of it all?

PEYTON: Of what?

LUCAS: This whole freakin' world -- how it's not perfect -- and the people in it sure as heck aren't perfect. It's like this tweaked, designed, you know? Where one perfection saves the day...one flaw destroys it.

He looks away from the sky and over at Peyton.

LUCAS: Like, let me see your hand.

PEYTON: No way.

LUCAS: Just let me see it.

He scoots over to her, reaching for it and Peyton relenting as he checks it from side to side.

LUCAS: Ah-ha!

They both look down, seeing a cut at Peyton's pinky finger.

LUCAS: A flaw.

He then takes her other hand into his, slowy tracing his finger around each of the indented lines of her palm. Everything is right. Everything is beautiful.

LUCAS: Perfection.

Peyton meeting his searching gaze.

Lucas has more to say as he holds her hand in his.

LUCAS: Even with two of the same kind, it kinda balances itself out -- like with two blonds...one is perfection, and the other is flawed.

Peyton doesn't turn away from Lucas at all as she challenges his eyes.

PEYTON: So which one of us is flawed?

**AS OUT OF THE MEMORY **

Lucas looks away from the ceiling in the doctor's office.

Dr. Johnson with a hand under his chin in a thinking-manner.

DR. JOHNSON: I see. And did either one of you ever answer the question?

LUCAS: We didn't have to.

Lucas seems sad at this.

LUCAS: The flawed one is me.

Dr. Johnson watching Lucas' intensity.

DR. JOHNSON: Everyone is flawed, Lucas. You don't really think there is such a person as perfection, do you?

Lucas not hearing what the doctor is saying as he once again repeats himself.

LUCAS: Yeah..I'm the flawed one.

**AS LATER AT PEYTON'S HOUSE, NIGHT TIME **

Peyton's opens her front door to see Wallace standing right there.

PEYTON How did --

WALLACE: Never mind that. Happy to see me?

He smiles wide.

Peyton in shock.

AS THE NEXT DAY

**ON THE STREET**

Wallace is walking beside Peyton.

WALLACE: This is cool, huh? The both of us together again.

PEYTON: You ever gonna tell me how you found me?

WALLACE: Nope.

Peyton giggles.

PEYTON: Okay, I've really gotta change my address or something. Got weird people showing up at my doorstep 24-7.

WALLACE: You think I'm weird?

PEYTON: No, I didn't mean that. Not you. I was talking about this wom-- well, just somebody else.

WALLACE: Cool.

They continue to walk.

WALLACE: Life sucks!

Peyton laughs.

PEYTON: What?

WALLACE: You heard me. Sometimes I just wish I'd do something really awful, land behind bars, so I wouldn't have to face it all.

Peyton stops Wallace on the shoulder.

PEYTON: Wallace, you shouldn't talk like that.

WALLACE: You're always telling me things I shouldn't do.

He takes out a cigarette, lighting it up.

WALLACE: I don't need a mother.

PEYTON: Well, you shouldn't. I mean, is there anything out there that inspires you?

Wallace just puffs, and looks at her as if she's hit her freakin' head.

Peyton not caring for his cynical looks.

PEYTON: I draw what inspires me. As a matter of fact, drawing inspires me.

Wallace takes the cig from his mouth.

WALLACE: You draw?

PEYTON: Yeah.

WALLACE: I guess, I do something close to that.

Peyton looking at Wallace as he grins mischeviously.

CUT TO

**AROUND THE CORNER, IN AN ALLEYWAY **

Wallace shows Peyton his spray-painted artwork on the wall.

She touches a hand to it.

PEYTON: Wallace, I don't think you should --

WALLACE: Could you just judge the art for once, and not my actions?

Peyton sighing.

She moves back, surveying the wall.

PEYTON: It's really good.

Wallace smiles.

Peyton not wanting him to think she condones it.

PEYTON: Vandalizing property is still wrong, Wallace.

Wallace angering.

WALLACE: Goddamn it! Just when I thought you'd shut up for just once.

Peyton staring at him, insulted.

PEYTON: Wallace!

He quickly realizes his mistakes.

WALLACE: I'm sorry, Peyton. I'm sorry.

He goes to her, touching her hand.

WALLACE: It's just I really like being around you, and it's hard when you're always on my case, you know?

Peyton once again sighs.

PEYTON: Okay.

Wallace then going back to smoking his cig.

Peyton sticking her hands into her pockets.

PEYTON: Just could we get outta here before you get in trouble or something?

WALLACE: Sure.

**AS BACK ON THE STREET **

Wallace smirks at Peyton.

WALLACE: Well, I gotta get home, not that I care or anything.

Peyton grinning.

PEYTON: Easy there, bad boy.

WALLACE: Oh, you have no idea.

Wallace walking away...

Peyton walking up the street...

As when she does, a pretty but frightened-looking girl runs up to her.

PRETTY GIRL: Are you seeing Wallace?

PEYTON: Wait a minute, who are you?

PRETTY GIRL: Just are you seeing him?

PEYTON: You mean as in a boyfriend? No, he's way too young. Can't believe you even asked me that.

PRETTY GIRL: Good.

PEYTON: Why?

PRETTY GIRL: He's dangerous.

PEYTON: Dangerous how?

Just then, a hand goes around Pretty girl's shoulder as she jumps with fright and a scream.

It's Wallace, back again, grinning.

WALLACE: Oh, hi there, S. See you met my friend Peyton.

Peyton looking at the girl and Wallace.

Wallace clarifying.

WALLACE: This is my sister...I was going to tell you about her sooner, but hey..time flew.

Peyton seeing the confusion on the girl's face.

PEYTON: We'll it's nice to meet you, Wallace's sister.

WALLACE: Yeah, I would give a name, but we really, really gotta go.

Wallace pulling the girl off with him as she complies and Peyton stands there watching.

**AS AROUND A DISTANT HOUSE **

Wallace stands there frowning at the girl.

WALLACE: That was a stupid thing to do, Sharee.

SHAREE: People have to know what you did to me. What are you gonna do -- tell the lie that I'm your sister to anyone and everyone who comes within fifteen feet of me?

WALLACE: If they believe it, why not?

SHAREE: Go to hell!

Wallace slaps her to the ground, Sharee wiping at the blood that now stains her mouth...

...as she watches Wallace pull a knife out from his pocket and inch closer to her.


	9. PART 9

Wallace points the knife at Sharee's face, just an inch away from her eyes.

WALLACE: You tell anyone about that, and I'll gut the hell outta you, you understand?

SHAREE: Oh, please, you sing that tired song to anyone who threatens to out your dirty little secrets.

WALLACE: Don't make me sing it then.

Wallace putting away his knife, and backing away as he turns his back on Sharee.

Sharee frowning.

SHAREE: What do you have planned for the new chick you're hanging out with? You gonna rape her too?

Wallace stopping, taking in what Sharee has said, then only continuing to walk ahead, without looking back at the wench.

**AS AT THE BEACH **

Aaron is kneeling in front of his baseball/football type of Peyton Manning box. He pulls out a picture of one of the sport's greats, then moves over to Lucas who is standing some distance away from him.

Now, in Lucas' face, Aaron holds out his hand.

Lucas furrowing his brows.

LUCAS: And what is this?

AARON: This is a handshake. Something people do when they wanna make a deal.

LUCAS: Yeah, I know that, but--

AARON: Shake my hand as a promise for as long as we're brothers, I'll help you think out your Peyton box.

LUCAS: And how can you promise that? Your dad may just come and snatch you away at any second.

Aaron snaps!

AARON: Don't mention him!

He marches back to his baseball and football collection.

Lucas following him.

LUCAS: What? What did I say?

AARON: Nothing.

He hands Lucas a baseball glove.

AARON: We're guys alright? Guys know each other. And because of that, I promise you, you'll get your answer. You can only be helped by us guys, okay? So here.

Aaron points straight head, grabbing the baseball.

AARON: Go far.

LUCAS: What? This isn't football.

AARON: Yeah, I know...I just love to throw far.

Lucas does so, ordered by the young pest, and holding up his mit, he's ready ...

...Aaron launching the ball a good feet ahead...

...and Lucas catching it.

He then yells back at Aaron.

LUCAS: You know, this has nothing to do with what we talked about.

Aaron smiles.

AARON: Yeah, but it sure is fun.

**AS LATER **

Aaron sits in the sand.

Lucas beside him.

Aaron holding some playing cards in his hands.

AARON: So the way you play this game..is every time I tell you to pull out two cards, you do, and it will reveal more and more of what's important to you.

LUCAS: That simple, huh?

AARON: That's magic, buddy. These are my special edition baseball cards. At the time they came out, they said they worked like a combination of tarot cards that reveal your fate, and fortune cookie messages all wrapped up the workings of the saying, "what's your sign?"

Lucas laughs.

LUCAS: Okay, I didn't understand a word of that.

Aaron sighing.

AARON: Just pick a card. It's has an illusional surface on the back that reveals an image of what you're suppose to see.

Lucas smirks...

...then pulls out a card. He puts it in the sand.

Aaron turning it over and calling it out.

AARON: P

Lucas pulls out another card and places it down in the sand.

Aaron calling that one out.

AARON: L

Lucas grins skeptically.

LUCAS: Oh, c'omn now, that's too much of a coincidence. This is a magic trick you're pulling on me.

AARON: No, it's the other way around, the second card is suppose to be facing left. Switch them.

Lucas does so, and then he is the one to call out the letters.

LUCAS: LP.

He gets up laughinhg, moving away from Aaron as he rakes his fingers through his hair.

LUCAS: Gotta stop playing me, kid. This is such a game. There's no way the cards would reveal the initials LP.

AARON: Well, they're not initials. They're the first letters of names.

LUCAS: Yeah, I know.

AARON: Wait! There's one more.

Aaron holds up his stack of cards.

AARON: You're suppose to pull out another one for bonus purposes. Like the first two were the additions that equal the third card.

Lucas pulls out that third card...and his face goes blank...

He just stares at it...

Aaron waiting for a response.

AARON: So it tell you anything about the box, huh?

LUCAS: No...no, nothing about the box.

Lucas sighs.

LUCAS: Eh, you mind if I keep this card?

AARON: Go ahead, it's one of my crappier ones anyway.

Lucas sighs again.

LUCAS: Yeah.

He stuffs the card into his pocket.

Aaron going and grabbing some more things from his box.

AARON: Ready for something else?

LUCAS: I think I oughtta take you home.

Aaron angers.

AARON: Fine, you ass!

Lucas looking perplexed at the boy.

LUCAS: Why the sudden attitude?

AARON: Just do what you said and take me home. Damn!

Aaron packing up his stuff.

Lucas moving over to him, then touching the kid by the arm.

LUCAS: No, Aaron, you're gonna tell me what's wrong. I've been trying to  
get you to open up for a while now, and you just won't. Can't you even try?

Aaron gives Lucas such a hated look that one would think he plans on killing the guy's mother.

AARON: Get your hands off of me.

Aaron walks ahead of Lucas, grabbing his shoes along the way.

He looks back at him.

AARON: Your keys, doofus.

Aaron tossing Lucas the car keys...

...Lucas watching the young boy march off to his truck.

**AS IN SOME STREET **

Sharee is walking home.

She then hears a few calls from behind her.

FIRST GIRL: Eh, Sharee.

SECOND GIRL: Sharee?

Sharee tuns around seeing the three Queen B's of the block walking towards her. There was Janice, Britney, and, oh, one could never forget...Tammy.

Tammy and her girls moving in front of Sharee.

TAMMY: Yeah, you, bitch.

The girls laugh.

Sharee crosses her arms, seemingly self-conscious.

SHAREE: Could we please not do this now, Tammy?

TAMMY: Well, why not? We hassle you on plenty of occasion and you never seem to complain.

SHAREE: Today's different, that's all.

TAMMY: It's been different for a while. I take that back, you used to stand up for yourself until that day -

The others girls seem clueless.

JANICE: What, day?

BRITNEY: Yeah, what day, Tammy?

Tammy smiles evily at Sharee.

TAMMY: The day Sharee lost her flower to Wallace -- that's what day.

The girls acting as if their memories have just come back to them.

JANICE: Oh, right...that day.

BRITNEY: The day a slut was born.

TAMMY: One in the name of Sharee Livingston. And, I mean, at a time when most 13-year-old girls should be playing with barbie dolls, not playing spread the pony.

The girls laugh.

Sharee frowning.

SHAREE: I said drop it.

TAMMY: Ooh, looks like she still has some fight in her after all.

Then Tammy sees the wetness at Sharee's eyes.

TAMMY: Wait a minute. Are those -- tears?

She smirks.

TAMMY: Have you been crying?

Sharee tries to turn her face away from them.

Tammy continuing...

TAMMY: Well..my, my...I knew you were suppose to be home by now. After all, even whores have curfews...but to find out that you've been out crying behind some outhouse somewhere..now that just seals the deal.

Sharee uncrosses her arms, and still frowning, walks so close to Tammy that their pupils are only an inch apart.

SHAREE: Back off, Tammy...It's not my fault Wallace didn't see fit to touch the trash standing before my eyes.

BOP!

Tammy lays the smackdown on Sharee, knocking her the hell out...

...Sharee holding her jaw.

Tammy simply calling on her friend to do her dirty work after that.

As Janice pulls out a knife and hands it to Tammy.

Sharee laughing outrageously.

SHAREE: Oh, what is it with people and knives in this town? You learn that from Wallace too? Because you -- you -- with a knife?

Sharee chuckles again..

SHAREE: Laughable!

She comes to her feet and then spits in front of Tammy.

SHAREE: You and Wallace deserve each other.

Sharee walking off.

Tammy and her girls left watching her go.

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE, NIGHT TIME **

Lucas is stacking the popcorn and chips n dip, and every other kind of snack and drink on his table.

He then hears the doorbell and smiles.

...Rushing to the door, he opens it up.

There she is...Peyton smiling before him.

PEYTON: Got your message.

LUCAS: So it would appear.

He gestures for her to enter...

Peyton doing so...

...Lucas closing the door behind them.

Peyton turns to him.

PEYTON: That's a first. Me ringing the doorbell.

LUCAS: Yeah.

It's quiet for a moment, then...

PEYTON: Okay, what do you have planned for me?

LUCAS: Always about you, isn't it, Sawyer?

Peyton grins.

Lucas curving his lips upward as he goes over to the chair and picks up a plastic bag, pulling out the DVD's.

LUCAS: Latenight movies.

PEYTON: Uh -- huh.

Lucas introduces each of their viewing pleasures.

LUCAS: "Titanic."

He pulls out the next one.

LUCAS: "An Officer And A Gentleman."

Peyton scrunches her nose up.

PEYTON: Not really my style.

Lucas smiles charmingly.

LUCAS: I know.

He then reaches back into the bag.

LUCAS: That's why I got you..."Night Of The Living Dead."

Peyton nodding in excitement...

...and...

Lucas picking back up the second DVD.

LUCAS: "Officer And A Gentleman" is for me.

Peyton laughing.

Lucas smirking as well.

**AS LATER NIGHT **

Lucas and Peyton sit close, side by side on the couch.

Sharing a bucket of popcorn, blouse and shirt tossed to the floor...shoes off... as they both seem to have on matching white tanktops.

And are watching...

THE BLASTING TELEVISION

As we HEAR the characters voices of "An Officer And A Gentleman"

"Had enough, Mayonaise!"

"No, sir. No, sir!"

"I want your D.O.R."

"No!"

ON SCREEN the character of Mayonaise, some stern good-looking guy, being forced to do hard army work as a punishment, push ups, situps, everything.

LUCAS AND PEYTON looking to each and smiling, then looking back at the screen as they listen to the character of Mayonaise cry and yell.

"I ain't got no where else to go! I ain't got...

The character getting his emotions under control.

"I ain't got nothing."

Lucas and Peyton looking to each other again, almost as if they're reading each other's minds, and then both jokingly reciting what Mayonaise has said.

LUCAS AND PEYTON YELLING: I ain't got no where else to go! I ain't got no where else to go! I ain't got nothing.

They both laugh, falling over each other in total humor.

**AS EVEN LATER AT NIGHT **

The movie "Titanic" is playing on their screen.

The character of Old Rose heard talking.

"Titanic was called the ship of dreams and it was...it really was."

Peyton playfully squeezing Lucas' face as he tries to recite Lady Rose's words, but she won't let him, Lucas steadily trying to, only getting a word out here and there.

LUCAS: Oh...

Peyton, pinching.

LUCAS: Come on.

Lucas rubbing her head in a teasing manner, trying to get her to release her grip.

Time passes...and later, they are at a diferent scene of "Titanic" where Jack is talking.

"Come, Josephine...my flying machine...up as she goes, up as she goes.

Lucas trying to stop Peyton, but it's too late.

She's already standing on the couch saying that one famous line.

PEYTON: I'm flying, Jack. I'm flying.

Lucas grinning manishly.

LUCAS: I'll show you flying...get down here.

He snatches Peyton down with him, the both of them giggling as Peyton lands in hs lap, stuffing popcorn into his mouth.

Time passes some more, and this time they witness Old Rose talking again.

"That was the last time Titanic ever saw daylight."

Peyton in Lucas arms, leaning against his chest as they sip out of their sodas.

**AS FINALLY AT MIDNIGHT **

The movie "Night Of The Living dead" plays.

Peyton yawning as she trys to yell at the screen, her head restless against Lucas' heartbeat.

PEYTON: Run, bitch, run...

Lucas chuckling.

LUCAS: Oh, you are so sleepy.

PEYTON: No...I'm not...see

She tries to yell at the screen again...the characters loud and screaming.

PEYTON: Run...I said...run.

She yawns, tiresome.

Lucas looking down at her in his arms, and grinning.

LUCAS: I find it very humorous how just a few hours ago, you were like, "I'm flying, Jack" and now you're like, "Run, bitch, run."

Peyton manages a giggle.

PEYTON: Well, she should.

Lucas curves his lips into an admiring smile.

LUCAS: Okay, sleepy girl...I'm going to go get us some coffee or something...

He gently moves Peyton away.

Getting up.

LUCAS: I paid fourty bucks for these expensive rentals and I expect us to finish them--

Suddenly Lucas notices it's a little too quiet, turning around to see Peyton fast asleep.

He smiles.

Walking over to her and kneeling down in front of the sofa.

God! She's so beautiful.

He tucks away a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear.

LUCAS: God help me, Peyton...I'm not sure I ever got over you.

He then places a kiss to her forehead.

Later we see him pulling a blanket over her, and tucking a pillow under her head.

Peyton moving restlessly and then she is in deep sleep again.

Lucas standing by the kitchen doorway as we see him turn off the livingroom light and stay standing there in silhouette, watching her sleep.

**AS AT WALLACE'S HOUSE **

Wallace comes in through the livingroom door...

...his parents standing there, their arms folded across their chests, angry as all hell at their son for obviously coming in so late.

But then they see his worried face...

...Wallace telling them.

WALLACE: Mom?

He looks to the other parent.

WALLACE: Dad?

Miss and Dr. Johnson waiting to hear what he means.

Wallace says it.

WALLACE: Some girl is claiming I raped her.


	10. PART 10

**INSIDE OF A BULIDING - DAY TIME **

Peyton talks with her therapist.

Miss Johnson speaking.

MISS JOHNSON: And what did that do to you? What emotions came over you as you spent this time together with him?

Peyton sits up in the chair, Miss Johnson joting down notes onto the notepad as she crosses her legs in the chair across from Peyton's.

Peyton taking some time before answering, then does...

PEYTON: It's Lucas, you know? All types of emotions come over you when you're with him.

MISS JOHNSON: Explain them to me.

Peyton then checks her watch.

PEYTON: Um, look at the time.

Miss Johnson rolling her eyes.

MISS JOHNSON: Oh, don't pull that one. That's the oldest trick in the book.

Peyton getting up.

PEYTON: I really gotta go.

Miss Johnson standing up as well, watching Peyton move towards the door and open it.

MISS JOHNSON: Peyton! I'm not here for my health. I'm here to help you. If you don't talk to me, how's any of that gonna happen?

Peyton stops...her back still turned to the woman...then readily looks back over her shoulder at her.

PEYTON: You wanna know what emotion I felt while with Lucas, Miss Johnson?

Miss Johnson is still listening.

Peyton telling.

PEYTON: Fear.

And with that daunting word, out the door Peyton goes, shutting it behind her.

**AS OUTSIDE **

We see Peyton getting into her convertible and backing out of the parkway.

**AS BACK INSIDE OF THE BUILDING **

Miss Johnson steadily watching the closed door, perplexed by her young patient's delima.

Her cell phones soons goes off.

Miss Johnson answering it.

MISS JOHNSON: (on the phone) Yes...your father there?

She waits for the reply.

MISS JOHNSON: Then let's work this out, shall we?

CUT TO:

**MISS JOHNSON'S HOUSE **

IN THE LIVINGROOM

Dr. Johnson sitting on the couch...

Miss Johnson coming in through the front door...

...and Wallace coming down the stares, a somber look on his face as he watches them.

Miss Johnson closing the door behind her, and throwing her purse and notes to the couch as she crosses her arms in disappointment at her son, eyes set firmly on him.

Everyone looking to each other.

**LATER **

Wallace is in a chair before the two of them -- all discussing his problem.

WALLACE: So you guys are really gonna drop this? Not mention it all?

MISS JOHNSON: Well, you said this girl is claiming you did it. Doesn't mean you did.

DR. JOHNSON: And besides...if she comes forth with this bogus story, then that will be when we really address the problem. Or possible problem, that it is.

Mis Johnson inhales and exhales deeply.

MISS JOHNSON: Meanwhile, you are to stay clear of this girl. This Sharee person, you understand?

Wallace nods his head.

His mother taking in a deep breath before she exhales again.

MISS JOHNSON: Rape is a serious charge, Wallace.

Dr. Johnson finishing the sentence.

DR. JOHNSON: That's why we need to know.

But it's his mother who is the one to ask.

MISS JOHNSON: Did you rape this girl? Did you rape Sharee?

Wallace angers.

WALLACE: What? You said you believed me.

Dr. Johnson trying to comfort him.

DR. JOHNSON: And we do, son.

Miss Johnson reaching over and caressing his hand.

MISS JOHNSON: But the questioned still needs to be asked...Did you do it?

Wallace is still frowning, looking from one parent to the other...

his parents awaiting the answer eagerly...

...Wallace changing his features to a calm one...a sincere look on his face now...

...and then...

WALLACE: No, mom. No, Dad. I did not rape Sharee.

They stare at him, Miss Johnson and Dr. Johnson holding hand.

Wallace reassures them again.

WALLACE: You have my word.

They instantly bomrush him with hugs and kisses, joyous murmur as they run their fingers through his red hair.

MISS JOHNSON: Oh, my baby.

DR. JOHNSON: Knew my boy didn't do it.

DR JOHNSON AND MISS JOHNSON BOTH SAYING: We believe you, Wallace. Never doubt you again.

Wallace grips into their hugs, holding tightly as we see his face frown like hell has just welcomed him in.

Not enough hugs in the world can keep those damn frowns away.

**AS AT A NEARBY GROCERY STORE **

INSIDE

Busy with people purchasing items and shopping as can be expected.

IN AILSE 4

Lucas is moving his buggy...Aaron beside him.

LUCAS: Which bags of ships you said you wanted again?

AARON: Doritos. The best kind.

Lucas grins.

LUCAS: Guess they are.

He grabs the bags from the shelf.

Aaron grabbing whatever else he can and stuffing it into their cart.

AARON: Now that I think about it, chips shouldn't be in aisle four.

Lucas ponders.

LUCAS: Yeah, think they're having an off-day.

Aaron claps his hands together.

AARON: Okay, let's get outta here.

Aaron starts leaving, trying to sneak off, but Lucas catches this little plan.

LUCAS: Hold on a second.

He moves to Aaron.

LUCAS: I told you...

Lucas reaching into the boy's shirt and pulling out a can of something.

LUCAS: No hot Salsa To The Max.

Aaron folds him arms angrily.

AARON: Man!

Lucas putting the salsa back onto the shelf.

LUCAS: Won't have your father bitcing me out about your having to be rushed to the hospital for tounge burns or something crazy like that.

Aaron rolls his eyes.

AARON: Whatever.

Lucas takes control of the buggy again.

**AS AT THE CHECK-OUT LINE **

The cashier is scanning the various items, Lucas and Aaron have racked up.

Aaron noticing something creepy.

AARON: Hey who are those weird guys watching you?

Lucas looks up, seeing the investigators from the crime site awhile ago, now looking his way, all dressed in black. Damn, it's almost like that damn Will Smith movie. You know, without the aliens.

The Investigators pick up news papers from the news stand, pretending to read them, but making it no apparent secret that they are there because of Lucas. Watching him.

Lucas pats a hand to Aaron's shoulder as he frowns.

LUCAS: Don't worry about it.

AS LATER EVENING

**IN SOME FAST FOOD PLACE **

Wallace is inside sitting by himself, a few teens at other tables chowing down.

Wallace with a half-eaten pizza before him as he sips his coke.

Abuptly some of the kids get up, laughing and obviously ready to leave, but first approaching Wallace.

GIRL: Hey, Wallace?

He looks up at them.

A boy talking this time.

BOY: Yo! We havin' a party at Richie's tonight. Thought you could come.

Wallace looks down at the floor.

WALLACE: Oh, I don't know.

The girl insist.

GIRL: Oh, come on. You've gotta come. You're like the life of the party.

Boy touches his girlfriend on the face gently.

BOY: There hasn't been a party yet, babe.

She explains.

GIRL: Well, when there is, he'll be the light of it.

BOY: Life.

Girl correcting herself.

GIRL: Yeah, life.

Wallace leaning back in his chair.

Girl leaning toward him.

GIRL: There'll be hot girls...and we all know the ace-man can't pass up hot girls.

Wallace still looks unsure, the other kids nudging him on.

OTHER KIDS: Ace-man.

Wallace grinning.

WALLACE: Okay, okay.

They all slap hands, the kids exiting the restuarant as their girl says one last thing:

GIRL: Party is on.

Wallace just stares at the door they went out of.

He then bends down his head. The party won't help him. Nothing can.

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

IN THE DEN

Lucas and Aaron are at a table. The game of chess set up. Snacks to their sides.

Lucas watches Aaron move the horse piece skillfully and amusingly.

It's not like Lucas is the best at this damn game anyway. At least not better than this young boy before him.

LUCAS: Now how is this suppose to help me again?

AARON: Just play.

Lucas picks up his piece.

LUCAS: But it's just --

Aaron plainly frustrated, cuts him off mid-sentence, going ahead and answering.

AARON: You play. You discover more about yourself. More about the tactics and maneuvers you are willing to go to. The more you discover about the tactics and maneuvers of how your mind works. The more you discover about the tactic and motives of why you keep creepy pictures of your exes.

Lucas is insulted.

LUCAS: Hey! They aren't creepy.

Aaron rolling his little eyes.

AARON: If you say so.

LUCAS: Yeah, I say so.

Lucas trying to move is piece around, but instead knocking over his glass of soda, messing up the entire play board.

Aaron cursing.

AARON: Damn!

LUCAS: Sorry.

AARON: You messed up the board, you jerk-butt.

Aaron wiping it down with the cloth.

He sighs.

AARON: Ah, it's too late for that bull. That was a cheaper version, definitely lously paperback. I was too into my cards to buy the real thing.

Lucas stands, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looks to Aaron.

LUCAS: So, what now?

CUT TO:

Lucas and Aaron

**IN THE LIVINGROOM **

at another table, playing checkers.

The game is a close one.

Aaron cursing under his breath.

AARON: Crap.

Lucas grins.

Lucas scoring.

AARON: You're about to win.

LUCAS: That, I am.

Lucas has the red checker in his hand...

...moving to the board as he steadies the plastic...

CLATTER!

All the checkers falling to floor.

Aaron angrily looking up at the unluckiest guy in the world.

Lucas has fouled up again.

...Excuses.

LUCAS: How was I suppose to know it'd break down if I moved it that way?

Aaron just pouts.

Lucas looking across at him with optimism.

LUCAS: Don't suppose you'd wanna start over?

Aaron gives him a "what the F" face.

**AS LATER AT THE TEEN PARTY **

INSIDE

More kids than thought possible are packed in there.

Jamming to their favorite music, making out, drinking beer and doing all the crap parents would ground their asses for.

Wallace just broods on the couch, his back turned from everyone.

FIVE FEET AWAY FROM WALLCE

Stands Tammy...

her best friends, Janice and Britney besde her.

All of there eyes are on Wallace.

JANICE: There he is, girl.

BRITNEY: Yeah, go get him.

Tammy smiles mischeviously.

TAMMY: You know I will.

Tammy pulls at her skirt, trying to make it perfect, and off she goes.

AS BACK TO WALLACE

Tammy appraoches.

TAMMY: Thought I'd find you here.

Wallace just glances up at her, and then, just as quickly glances away.

That doesn't bother Tammy, however.

She puckers her lip.

TAMMY: After all, the party doesn't really start until you're here, right?

She leans into him, kissing on his neck.  
Wallace shrugging.

WALLACE: Back off, Tammy.

She sneers, though still leaning over him,to give a great view of her breasts bulging out of her revealing shirt.

TAMMY: Why, something wrong, baby?

She touches a hand to his thy.

TAMMY: Because I can make you feel...

She inches up it...

TAMMY: Really.

She inches up to it some more.

TAMMY: Really good.

Now, almost at her destination, she simles.

Wallace jumping to his feet, moving the hell away from her.

WALLACE: God, Tammy! Could you be anymore desperate.

Tammy wipes at her lipstick.

The whole crowd watching now, music stopping.

Tammy not seeming to notice as she confronts Wallace.

TAMMY: What's that suppose to mean?

Wallace makes it clear.

WALLACE: It means... I don't want you.

A few gasps from the teens.

Tammy still focusing on Wallace as he moves even closer to her, and at her ear, says something lightly.

WALLACE: Yet you still throw yourself at me like the skank who just can't be stopped.

Wallace furiously leaving the pary.

The teens all conjuring up one long: OOOOH!

The door slamming.

Tammy looking around to the others.

TAMMY: Oh, shut up!

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE, LATER NIGHT **

Lucas and Peyton are lying down, side by side.

PEYTON: This was a really good idea, Luke.

LUCAS: Yeah, it was.

PEYTON: No, wait, it wasn't.

LUCAS: Just crazy.

PEYTON: Totally crazy.

LUCAS: What was I thinking?

PEYTON: Yeah, what were you thinking?

AS WE PULL BACK

to show see Lucas and Peyton are actually on top of Lucas' roof.

Lucas and Peyton sitting up to look around.

PEYTON: So what made you think of doing this anyway?

LUCAS: Aww -- something I saw on Dawson's Creek once while flipping by.

PEYTON: Do we really need references to a show where the teen life complications make ours look silly in comparison?

LUCAS: Guess not.

They both laugh, lying back down.

Lucas smirking.

LUCAS: Although, I think ours would make theirs look silly in comparison.

PEYTON: Oh, yeah.

They giggle.

PEYTON: What if one of us falls off?

LUCAS: Not gonna happen. Got bungee-jump rope to help stabilzie us.

Peyton laughs, hitting him the leg.

PEYTON: Stop playing.

LUCAS: Okay.

It's quiet, the sound of crickets chirping.

Then...not so quiet.

LUCAS: How was your night at Tric?

PEYTON: Same.

She sighs.

PEYTON: Can't believe you weren't there.

LUCAS: I was busy. Problems and stuff.

PEYTON: This wouldn't have anything to do with the blood I saw on your shirt that night, would it? The night you spent at my house?

It's quiet again. Well, quiet from Lucas' way anyway.

PEYTON: Are you ever gonna tell me about that?

Lucas switches the topic on her.

LUCAS: Are you ever gonna tell me --

He stops...

Peyton looking over at him...

PEYTON: No, what, Lucas? Tell you what?

Lucas just looks up at the stars.

LUCAS: Nothing.

PEYTON: No, really, I wanna hear. You can't just ask a half-question like that and just leave it at that.

Peyton continues to stare in his direction.

Lucas then giving in, and looking her way, scoots closer until he's looking down on her.

LUCAS: Just that...

Peyton waits. She wants to haer this.

Lucas about to say it.

LUCAS: Just that.

PEYTON: Yes?

LUCAS: This!

He quickly takes his hands to her tummy, tickling the hell out of her, Peyton giggling like she's on cloud nine.

LUCAS: Yeah, huh! How come you never told me you were so goddamn ticklish.

Peyton pleading as she chuckles, pushing at his rampant hands.

PEYTON: Stop. Lucas, stop.

He's on top of her now, sitting on his knees as he tickles away.

LUCAS: Stop? Stop, you say? Well, I don't think stop is in my vocabulary.

Peyton pleading once more.

PEYTON: Alright, alright, I surrender...Lucas...I surrender.

He finally stops.

Peyton still giggling from the after effects.

Lucas staring down at her with the most in-deep-thought ever. Just what is he thinking?

Peyton lets out one last chuckle before she really gets the prospects of Lucas' face.

He leans over her, his hands pinning hers down as his face inches closer to hers.

Is he about to?

Wait!

A grin as Lucas's head stops just a breath away from Peyton's.

LUCAS: Surrendering is what you do best, Ms. Sawyer.

He moves away, laughing hard as he lands beside her.

RELIEF! Whoo, that was a close one. Peyton sighing with the tension now gone.

Of course, Lucas would never. It's him and Brooke.

And of course, she would never.

It's her and Jake. That is, if he ever comes the hell back.

But still...there was something in Lucas' eyes that, if only for a moment, that spoke of something more. Yes, Peyton had seen this look before. Only it was when -- No! It couldn't be.

She looks across at Lucas, watching him smile as he stares up at the sky.

Just as she thought... It couldn't be.

Lucas tries to pinpoint constellations as he views the stars.

Was he actually wanting Peyton? Wanting her as in all that deep emotional, loving yet passionate wanting, like all the other times he wanted her, that look in his eyes, like at Dan's party that one time?

Nah! It couldn't be.

He wanted Brooke.

LUCAS: (softly says) I want Brooke.

PEYTON: (softly says) I want Jake.

They then look back at each other.

It' a long enough stare, but somehow quick enough as well.

Then back up at the sky.

Or was all this wanting someone else other than each other one big lie?


	11. PART 11

**MONTH OF AUGUST - 22 DAYS INTO IT **

AT THE PLAYGROUND

Young Aaron sits by a tree, drawing in the dirt.

Hey!

Aaron looks up. It's Big Mike.

BIG MIKE: You've been spending a lot of time with that weird guy lately.

AARON: What weird guy?

BIG MIKE: The weird guy that came by my house asking about you. The one who rushed you to the hospital the night after Wallace stabbed you that night, remember?

AARON: How could I forget something like that?

Big Mike realizes his insincerity of asking the question.

BIG MIKE: Right. Sorry.

He has a seat beside Aaron.

BIG MIKE: So why haven't you been hanging out with me anymore? And what are you doing here anyway? I thought we agreed that this place was for babies.

AARON: Don't really care anymore.

BIG MIKE: What, about our friendship?

AARON: No, about hanging out in babyland.

Big Mike laughs.

BIG MIKE: You're too down, man. Come on, let's get outta here.

He stands, holding out his hand for Aaron to take it.

Aaron ignores it at first, only steadily drawing in the dirt.

Then accept's Big Mike's hand, letting his friend pull him up, as they throw an arm around each other and laugh, walking off.

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

He opens the door to view his mother's friend standing in his doorway.

LUCAS: Deb.

She marches right on in, looking around.

DEB: You okay? Nothing wrong around here, is it?

Lucas still standing at the doorway, his face dumbfounded as to how the woman just barged in like that.

LUCAS: Like what?

Deb turns to view him.

DEB: Nothing.

She smiles uneasily.

DEB: No, nothing.

Lucas finally closes the front door, moving to her.

Deb sighs.

DEB: So what's going on with you?

LUCAS: Nothing much...just about to head out and help Peyton with Tric.

DEB: Oh, tell Peyton I said hi.

LUCAS: I will.

Lucas gets a weird look on his face again.

LUCAS: Um, Mrs. Scott...is there a reason you stopped by? I mean, I know you said you would check up on me and everything. But this just seems a little kindergarden.

Deb gives him a look that says "caught me."

Then has a seat on his sofa.

DEB: Lucas, I think we need to talk.

**AS AT WALLACE'S HOUSE -- IN HIS ROOM **

Wallace types at his computer.

Various items popping up with his google search.

His mom's voice suddenly being heard traveling up the stairs.

MISS JOHNSON: I'm on my way out, Wallace. You had breakfast?

WALLACE: Yeah, mom!

Wallace goes back to typing at his computer.

The website GUNS FOR MINORS popping up.

Wallace types in the question..."Isn't this illegal?"

The message is answered for him by someone typing back.

"If water guns are illgeal, then I guess so.

Wallace laughs. Her knows exactly what is going on here as he mumbles it

WALLACE: Smart...very smart.

Another website pops up overlaying the current one.

It reads "Distraught And Alone."

At this one, Wallace sits back and just stares at the computer screen.

**LATER, AT TRIC **

Peyton is unstacking a few chairs, Lucas walking in with a backpack over his shoulder.

Peyton watching him step to her.

PEYTON: What took you so long?

LUCAS: Had the weirdest conversation with Deb?

PEYTON: Nathan's mom? What did she want?

LUCAS: Wanted to know some things about Dan.

PEYTON: Okay, this is getting weird. Everyone's kinda tip-toeing around the Dan issue. No one's mentioning anything.

LUCAS: Probably best.

Peyton unstacks her last chair.

Then views Lucas' pack.

PEYTON: What's the bag for?

LUCAS: Oh, just a few personal items, nothing special.

PEYTON: If you say so.

She runs her fingers through her hair.

PEYTON: Gotta go freshen up real quick, do you mind?

LUCAS: No, go ahead.

Peyton heads off for the bathroom.

Lucas quickly putting down his bag, and pulling out his tape recorder as he watches the direction Peyton took off in.

He hits the record-button and speaks into the contraption.

LUCAS: So, I feel like one of those silly detectives.

He laughs.

LUCAS: And the ones not so silly...speaking to myself here...but I just feel this needs to be done. She needs to know in some way once it's all over.

He sighs.

LUCAS: Just her name...Peyton...oh, that damn name.

**AS AT TAMMTY'S HOUSE **

IN THE LIVINGROOM

Britney and Janice are sitting on the sofa in front of the T.V., watching and eating popcorn.

BRITNEY: Ooh, girl, Tommy is so gonna cheat on Cheryl tonight.

JANICE: Yep, don't part 2 come on at 7:00?

BRITNEY: Mm-hmm.

Britney chows down, even pulling out a crumpled bag of chips from the crevice of the couch.

Janice scrunching up her nose.

JANICE: Ew, Britney.

BRITNEY: What? It's still fresh.

Janice excitedly points to the screen.

JANICE: It's back on, it's back on.

The girl's starting to imitate the dance The Running Man, only they're still sitting down, and are swaying their hands from side to side and singing.

BOTH JANICE AND BRITNEY: He's gonna gets his ass beat. Oh, yeah..his ass beat.

Tammy, who has been standing at the kitchen counter behind them, has had enough.

TAMMY: Um, excuse me! Could we get back to my Wallace dilemma?

The girls look back her, wiping at their mouths and licking their fingers.

JANICE: Oh, right, Tammy, right.

BRITNEY: Yeah, right...oooh, you got embarrassed, girl.

JANICE: For sure.

BRITNEY: But that was a month ago. Get over it.

Tammy rolls her eyes.

TAMMY: What are you guys watching anyway?

She goes over to where they are sitting and has a seat herself... in between them.

Janice explaining.

JANICE: It's about this girl...

Both Britney and Janice taking turns telling the story.

BRITNEY: ...about this girl who has it completely bad for this guy --  
.  
JANICE: But, yeah, the guy completely ignores her.

BRITNEY: And so then she vows revenge.

JANICE: Even going so far as to hire a hitman to kill his ass.

Suddenly Janice and Britney stop, both looking to Tammy.

They both then suddenly burst out laughing, forming their hands to look as guns as they point them at her.

JANICE: That's you, Tammy.

BRITNEY: Yeah, want a gun? Pow! Pow!

JANICE: Pow! Pow!

They both laugh outrageously, falling over each other...

BRITNEY: She's going to murder Wallace.

Tammy playfully punching them in the arm as she smirks a little.

TAMMY: Stop it, you guys.

They continue pointing their fake finger guns at her.

"Pow! Pow!"

**AS AT A NEARBY LAKE - NEAR THE WOODS **

Lucas, all dressed in camoflauge and hunting gear stands alongside Dr. Johnson who has a scoping rifle in his hand.

LUCAS: I feel stupid.

Dr. Johnson, with is rifle arched and pointing to the sky as he aims, grins.

DR. JOHNSON: Oh, c'omn, I thought it'd be a good change from the office.

He looks over to Lucas.

DR. JOHNSON: Now, pick up your gun.

Lucas does so, aiming it up toward the trees.

Dr. Johnson guiding him.

DR. JOHNSON: Steady...steady.

Dr. Johnson focuses on shooting as he talks.

DR. JOHNSON: You gotta let the anger fully take effect until it beomes the calm. And then...

POW!

A clay saucer is seen shattering some distance away , a direct target hit by Dr. Johnson.

DR. JOHNSON: There's nothing to it.

Lucas grins.

LUCAS: You got that one good.

DR. JOHNSON: Yeah, it's a gift.

LUCAS: Whose sending these discs up anyway?

DR. JOHNSON: An -associate- of mine, about 20 feet from here. He's just well-camoflauged, that's all.

LUCAS: How is this suppose to help? And are shrinks, I mean, therapist allowed to councel this way?

DR. JOHNSON: We can councel anyway we please. Focusing all your frustration about your relationship with Peyton and letting that out through knocking the you know what out of these saucers should help.  
Now go for it.

Lucas shoots!

POW! A broken disc SHATTERS into the sky

Lucas lets the anger flow.

LUCAS: I'm tired of feeling awkard around Peyton!

POW! A saucer made into tiny pieces.

LUCAS: I'm tired of feeling like I screwed up something major with Peyton!

POW! Split that saucer in half.

LUCAS: I just wish...

POW!

LUCAS: I just wish...

POW!

Dr. Johnson urging Lucas on, trying to get him to say it.

Lucas screaming.

LUCAS: Oh, I don't knoooooooooooooow!

Angry and frustrated, Lucas drops his rifle and goes to a tree, where his back can stay turned from Dr Johnson.

DR. JOHNSON: Careful! That's a firearm.

Dr. Johnson seeing the boy's distress, walks over to him, and pats him on the back.

DR. JOHNSON: Every time you get close, you just seem to let go. And I don't know if it's apart of you that truly doesn't know the truth. Or a part of you that just truly doesn't want to face the truth.

Lucas keeps his head bent down.

LUCAS: So what do I do?

DR. JOHNSON: You seem to be having progress with this young boy you speak of, Aaron. I mean, God help me, I'm the therapist, but it seems this little boy is truly what you need from what I've heard. He's progressed you this far.

LUCAS: Far to what though? I still have nothing. No answers.

DR. JOHNSON: Oh, I think you do. They just need to be dragged out a little. And I think it's best to come from a boy who's just discovering himself, or has already...if that makes any sense at all...rather than a strict middle-age man. I think the type of answers you're looking for can only come from you, but might be best only brought out by a younger boy who understands, who doesn't have the bias of being in relationships just yet, and understands because he's found a similar lining. It's that innocence about a kid, Normally, I'd say this is too much for a kid to handle, but in Aaron's case, he really seems to do what he wants anyway, and he wants to help you. I say let him. Because your answers are only going to be forced out of you by a stubborn little boy.

Lucas looks up at Dr. Johnson.

LUCAS: I can only get my answers from a boy? How messed up is that?

CUT TO:

**OUTSIDE OF AARON'S HOUSE **

Aaron pulling Lucas on inside.

Lucas protesting.

LUCAS: Aaron, are you kidding me? Your father will be home at any minute.

AARON: Nah, he won't be home four another eight hours.

LUCAS: And, what, he just leaves you home alone for that long? Aaron's it's five. That means he won't be back until one in the morning. What kind of parent ---

They enter

**INSIDE OF AARON'S HOME **

Aaron answering Lucas' question before he can finish..

AARON: My parent.

He works out the crook in his neck.

AARON: So you wanna see my video game systems?

Aaron dashes up the stairs.

Lucas calling after him.

LUCAS: Wait, Aaron!

**AS UP IN AARON'S ROOM **

Aaron is digging through his closet, pulling out a single video game.

Lucas walking in.

Aaron smiles.

AARON: So what do you think?

Lucas glances over to Aaron's television area.

What the?

LUCAS: It's all broken.

Lucas sees that every video game system is smashed, torn up from the floor up. At least three broken systems right there before them.

Aaron chuckles, getting up and walking to Lucas.

AARON: Yeah, I know. Just wanted to know what you thought.

He hands Lucas the video game.

AARON: That's Metal Gear Solid.

Lucas smirks.

LUCAS: Yeak, I know. First edition.

AARON: Well, first edition for Playsation 1. Snake is such a bad-ass. I was thinking when my systems are fixed we could play it together some time.

LUCAS: You are aware that this is a one-player game, aren't you?

AARON: Yeah.

Lucas acts as if he's thinking, then..

LUCAS: Yeah, I'd play it with you.

Aaron jumps up excitedly.

AARON: Yeees!

Lucas laughing.

LUCAS: It's nice to see you happy about something, Aaron. Damn, even your cheeks are rosy.

AARON: Shut up, man.

They both laugh.

Aaron walking over to his football trophies.

AARON: Your shrink dumped you, huh?

LUCAS: He didn't dump me.

Lucas walking over to Aaron's closet.

Aaron scattering objects all over his bed.

AARON: Oh, yeah?

LUCAS: Yeah, he just thinks maybe someone better can help me right now.

Lucas finds a little baby girl dress hanging up on the rack in the back of Aaron's closet.

Lucas picking it up, and instantly putting it up against his chest as he turns to Aaron with a mocking funny face.

LUCAS: Didn't have it in your size?

Aaron turns around, sees this, and angers immensely.

AARON: Put it back!

He marches over to Lucas and sntaches it out of his hand.

AARON: It belonged to my sister!

LUCAS: What? Aaron, what? I didn't know you had a sister. What happened to her?

Aaron gives him an icy-cold stare.

AARON: She died.

Aaron storms back over to his bed, and lays the dress out there.

Lucas trying to apologize.

LUCAS: Aaron, I'm so sorry..I didn--

AARON: I think you should go now.

LUCAS: What?

AARON: You heard me. Get the hell out! No answers for you today! Go!

Lucas just stares at Aaron, the boy's back still turned to him.

Lucas' face full of remorse...as he backs up slowly and just leaves.

**AS OUTSIDE **

Lucas gets into his truck and dials up a number on his cell.

LUCAS: Hey, yeah, Dr. Johnson..I don't think it's going to work out with me and Aaron.

He waits for a response.

LUCAS: I just don't.

A brief pauser

LUCAS: Yeah, I know which gun store to stop by...yes..and which brand to select for the saucer shooting. And, yes, I know I have to wait for you to be there. But...just... first I got something else to do.

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

He walks in to find Peyton sitting there on his livingroom couch.

He smiles.

LUCAS: Didn't think you'd be here already.

PEYTON: Well, you did give me the keys.

She smiles.

PEYTON: Besides..Tric had to be closed early today before nightime partying could begin..trust me -- you don't wanna know.

She watches Lucas' face.

PEYTON: Something wrong?

LUCAS: No...you're just what I need to make this day a little better.

She gets up and walks to him.

PEYTON: I'll tell you what.

She moves to his ear, speaking softly, but it's not a whisper.

PEYTON: How about we go do that act that makes us feel good.

He grins devilishly.

LUCAS: You really wanna do that act that makes us feel good.

She looks at him seductively.

PEYTON: Yeah...baby, I wanna do that act that makes us feel good.

She grabs him by the hand.

PEYTON: Now, come on -- off to the bedroom.

She pulls him along as they both rush upstairs.

**MOMENTS PAST -- AS IN LUCAS' ROOM **

Lucas' shirt is thrown to the floor.

Peyton's as well.

Their shoes and socks kicked off to the side.

And Peyton and Lucas lying in bed together.

**AS IN LUCAS' BED **

Lucas and Peyton are cuddled up next to each other under the covers, smiling wide

PEYTON: I love it when we do that.

LUCAS: Me too.

Peyton yanks out the remote from under the covers, revealing both of them to still be in their tank tops as she points the remote at the T.V. screen, the movie they've been watching for the past half-hour blasting out of pause.

PEYTON: "Underworld" is the best Vampire vs. Werewolf movie out there.

LUCAS: It is..but you really gotta stop pausing the movie every time like that just to give your own commentary. I mean, I love it when we do that and all, but you just go on and on...like the damn energizer bunny...it just keeps going and going.

Peyton giggles.

PEYTON: What you wanna talk about more important things during the pause-breaks?

LUCAS: How about...

He grabs the remote from her hand.

LUCAS: Yeah

Then pauses the movie.

The room getting quiet again.

Peyton scoots up on her elbows, looking to him.

PEYTON: Lucas, what's wrong? I know you said it was nothing earlier, but I could tell you were lying. Tell me.

He scoots up as well, sighing.

LUCAS: You remember when I spent the night at your house that day?

PEYTON: Of course..not too long ago.

LUCAS: And I had the blood on my shirt?

PEYTON: Yeah.

LUCAS: Well, that blood belonged to a kid named Aaron..he got stabbed that night.

PEYTON: Oh, God, Lucas...

LUCAS: No, it's okay.. He's okay now..his name is Aaron, and I think I just told you that, so I may be circling around the issue. But I've been his big brother for a month now.

PEYTON: You didn't tell me --

LUCAS: I know. And I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark about it, but it all took me by surprise, you know. One minute, I was trying to break away from the Big Brother's Club, and the next some woman was pleading with me about how desperately this kid needed one.

Lucas rakes his fingers through his hair.

LUCAS: But the thing is..the kid already has a dad. Something's weird there. I don't know. And the stabbing accident he had to go through, his father probably thinks I'm the reason for it, although not that I can blame him. I mean, I did almost run over the kid.

Peyton sits up completely now.

PEYTON: Okay, this is all flying over my head now, Lucas. How did --

LUCAS: It's an even longer story. Basically, the kid -- Aaron -- he came out of nowhere, and that's when he came straight into my life.

PEYTON: But the stabbing --

LUCAS: All happened with some brawl between these kid gangs... Some older kid just all of a sudden stabbed Aaron, like right in the gut, for nothing too...there was fighting, but there was no real reason...looked like he was enjoying it. I swear, Peyton, I've never seen anything so scary.

She puts an arm around Lucas.

PEYTON: Lucas..

LUCAS: The doctor patched him up good...said he was going to be okay as long as he takes it easy...but that wound he has, and that scar..I just don't know...Aaron just seems so lost, and then to dump my problems on him --

PEYTON: What problems?

Lucas stares at her for a moment, then looks away.

LUCAS: All I know is this kid has problems.

Peyton thinks for a moment

PEYTON: Sounds like this kid I met over the summer.

LUCAS: Really, what's his name?

PEYTON: Wallace?

LUCAS: Hmm. Well, Wallace certainly isn't Aaron, that's for sure.

Lucas suddenly gets up, grabbing his shirt and shoes.

Peyton interested.

PEYTON: Wait, where are you going?

LUCAS: Gotta go pick up something from a shop. I'll be back.

PEYTON: Talk when you get back?

LUCAS: Sure thing.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Then realizes what's he's done.

Peyton gently touching her hand to it.

They just stare at each other.

Lucas saying one last thing.

LUCAS: Yeah, I'll be back.

**AS AT A LOCAL GUNSHOP - CLOSE TO NIGHT TIME**

INSIDE

Lucas moves to the counter, laying down the hunting rifle there as he is about to pay the store clerk.

CLERK: Wait, how old are you?

LUCAS: Does it matter?

CLERK: To purchase guns here it does. We don't give out to minors. You know that.

LUCAS: Oh, c'omn, give me a break.

Abruptly the store clerk looks sneaky, putting his hand to the side of his mouth as he whispers...

CLERK: Password.

LUCAS: Excuse me?

CLERK: Password.

Lucas still looks clueless as to what the man's talking about.

Out of nowhere, CLANG -- a revolver pistol lays down on the counter beside Lucas, a tiny hand grasping it tightly.

BOY'S VOICE: Such a newbie. Password is "Lucky Charms.'

Lucas somehow knows this voice beside him as his eyes trace the arm up to the body of the person standing next to hm, the person's head bent down as they pull out cash from their wallet...that fiery red hair.

The person looks up.

SHOCK!

The glimpses, and quick glances that he had only caught of the -assailant- are all coming together now, plus that umistakable voice that had yelled his friend's name right before the inhumane act.

It's the boy who stabbed Aaron.

Lucas saying it out loud.

LUCAS: Its' you.

Wallace stares straight across at Lucas.

Lucas continuing.

LUCAS: You're the boy who attacked Aaron.


	12. PART 12

Wallace is caught, and he knows it, immediately backing up --

Lucas moving towards him --

and Wallace kicking him back as he grabs the gun and bolts for the door, running out it.

Lucas on the floor, holding his gut as the store clerk screams after the kid.

CLERK: Hey, get back here with my gun, you little twirp!

Lucas building up enough strength to head out the door after Wallace.

**OUTSIDE OF THE GUN STORE **

Lucas sees Wallace at least 20-something feet away, Lucas bumping into Dr. Johnson, who happens to be just stepping out of his car.

DR. JOHNSON: Whoa, Lucas, where you headed? What about the gun?

LUCAS: Later.

Lucas getting into his truck and speeding down the strret.

**AS AT THE END OF THE STREET **

Wallace comes to a closed-off section.

A fence is blocking the way, trash area with nothing but broken down cars behind it.

Wallace goes for it.

He starts climbing that fence as fast as he can.

Lucas' truck pulling up beside him, amnd Lucas jumping out to head after him.

LUCAS: You pathetic lowlife. Think you're getting away, do you?

Lucas grabs onto Wallace's leg.

Wallace kicking back as he scrapes himself against the top fence in getting over it.

Wallace then falling to the ground on the other side of the barrier.

The fence is no problem for Lucas either as he scales it just a little quicker than Wallace --

Wallace scooting back with his legs, and loading bullets into his revolver as Lucas is seen coming after him

Lucas tackling him before he can do any harm with the gun, the gun flying back some distance away, Lucas and Wallce rolling away from each other and coming to their feet.

Wallace quickly grabs a pipe from the ground, swinging in Lucas' direction.

SWING!

SWOOSH

Lucas jumping back just in time with every attack thrown his way.

LUCAS: You tried to kill Aaron, why? He's just a boy. He didn't do anything to you.

SWOOSH!

Wallace trys for another swoop at Lucas, missing by an inch.

WALLACE: Oh, yeah? And kicking someone in the balls is not doing anything to a person?

Lucas frowns.

LUCAS: And so what? For that, you try and kill him?

WALLACE: In case you haven't noticed I'm a boy too!

Another swoosh, but this swoosh is Wallace's last as Lucas grabs a hold of the pipe, and works his way behind Wallace as to bring the pipe tightly up against the kid's neck.

LUCAS: A boy, yes... a person who has the right to murder someone just because they ticked them off? No.

Wallace sways to the left, comimng from under Lucas' brace, and pulling out a razor to attak, Lucas slinging the pipe toward Wallace, just to escape it.

SLASH! Wallace getting cut across the face, a fitting scar now gracing his right side.

Wallace on the ground from this blow, staring up at Lucas as the blood drips from his newly-ripped cut.

"HEY!"

Lucas turns around to see Dr. Johnson running up to the fence, coming closer and closer until he's finally there.

DR. JOHNSON: What's going on here?

Lucas points.

LUCAS: Him...he's the boy who attacked Aaron.

Dr. Johnson makes a weird face.

DR. JOHNSON: Who is?

Perplexed...Lucas turns back around to find that Wallace has gone, vanished.

LUCAS: Damn!

**AS BACK AT THE GUNSHOP - LATER **

A few police officers, one with a pad in her hand, takes notes of what Lucas is telling them as they stand in front of the store clerk, Dr. Johnson next to Lucas.

LUCAS: I'm telling you that was the kid.

He points to the clerk.

LUCAS: And that man was going to sell him a gun.

The Store Clerk angers.

CLEK: This is not true.

LUCAS: Oh, stop the bologna. You have an illegal sting, or gun operation, what the hell ever it is, going on here, and you know it!

The Guy officer trys to figure things out.

GUY OFFICER: So let me get this straight...this gangster kid stabbed your little brother Aaron, and you failed to report such a thing to us at the time, except now you are more than willing to speak, and also drag a srore clerk into this by saying he's selling some illegal weapons to minors?

Lucas is tired of this subject.

LUCAS: He's not my real little brother, okay. Aaron's not. He's just a kid I Big Brother. Two...I had no idea what this Wallace kid looked liked, at least not exactly.

GUY OFFICER: Yet you were able to recognize him and go after him today?

LUCAS: I recoginized his voice! Third – Why would I lie about any of this stuff.

GUY OFFICER: I don't know, Mr. Scott.

He moves even closer to Lucas.

GUY OFFICER: We're going to look into this, but if this turns out to be some weird prank, boy...it's you're ass.

Guy officer and the others nod to the Store Clerk, Store Clerk nodding back as the officers take a walk towards the door.

Lucas laughs in madness.

LUCAS: A prank, he says?

He sees the cops leaving.

LUCAS: Hey, you can't just let him get away with this! Either of them.

Guy officer looks back at Lucas.

GUY OFFICER: We're looking into it.

He opens up the glass door, Lucas frowning.

LUCAS: You know, if I ever had the lously luck of wearing the blue collar and badge like you guys, I'd make a hell of a better officer.

Guy Cop looks back over his shoulder at Lucas and grins.

GUY OFFICER: Sure, kid.

The cops all laugh cynically as they finally exit the shop.

Dr. Johnson patting Lucas on the back as the kid runs his fingers through his hair in determination.

LUCAS: I'm telling you, I know what I saw, Dr. Johnson.

Store Clerk snickering.

STORE CLERK: Now get the hell outta my store.

Lucas about to strangle the man, Dr. Johnson holding him back.

DR. JOHNSON: It's okay, Lucas. He's just trying to bait you. I believe you. Come on.

He drags Lucas

**OUTSIDE OF THE GUNSHOP **

Lucas spotting those weird detectives in black, looking his way from a limousine.

Lucas curses.

LUCAS: Let's get out of here.

**AS BACK AT WALLACE'S HOUSE **

Wallace enters, a cloth placed to the right side of his face.

Wallace going straight up stairs, but not before hearing –

MISS JHOHNSON: Wallace, that you?

Wallce stops, sighing in the middle of the stairway.

WALLACE: Yeah, mom.

MISS JOHNSON: Good, Tammy is upstairs waiting for you?

WALLACE: What! You mean, in my room? But why would you do that? Aren't you scared that something might happen?

MISS JOHNSON: Something like what?

WALLACE: (being sarcastic) Oh, I don't know...teenage sex. Unwanted pregnancy.

Miss Johnson is laughing hard in the kitchen.

MISS. JOHNSON: You're crazy, Wallace. I know you wouldn't do a thing like that. You're not even sexually active yet, heavan forbid. I trust you.

Wallace just rolls his head in disbelief and marches up the stairs.

**AS IN WALLACE ROOM'S **

He opens the door cautiously, looking around as his hand holds the cloth over the right side of his face.

He steps in, seemingly scared.

WALLACE: Tammy?

He moves over to the mirror, and removes the cloth, sighing...talking to himself.

WALLACE: Great...how typical for the scar to grace the bad guy's face.

He covers his slash back up, and goes back to searching for Tammy.

WALLACE; Tammy, you here?

He moves to the bed, getting on his knees and using one hand to look under it.

WALLACE: Tammy?

Abrubtly...there's a CREAK-SOUND from some door.

TAMMY: (Off screen) Looking for me?

Wallace slowly comes to his feet and turns around to see –

WHOA!

Tammy standing in his bathroom doorway, nothing but a robe on as the rest of her is naked and the fact that the robe is wide open doesn't seem help or hide her womanly attributes.

Gulp!

Wallace just rolls his eyes.

WALLACE: Oh, Tammy not again.

TAMMY: Poor baby, what happened to your face? Doesn't matter because you're right not again... See. this isn't going to be like that unforgettably embarrassing party a month ago.

She slips out of the robe completely, the light from the lamp illuminating her young yet adult-looking 13-year-old body.

TAMMY: Tonight...Wallace Johnson is going to take me into his arms and make sweet love to me.

Wallace let's out a laugh, but then gets that under control when...

She starts moving toward him.

TAMMY: Isn't that right, Wallace?

She moves so close to him that her bosom rubs against his chest.

Wallace lets out a tortured sigh.

WALLACE: Tammy...I can't do this.

She nibbles on his ear.

TAMMY: Why not?

WALLACE: Because I'll hurt you. That's all I do is hurt women.

TAMMY: Women. I love the sound of that. You think of me as a woman, I knew it.

WALLACE: Only because you've developed in such a trashy way that it shows itself to be a sluttier version.

Tammy snaps back angrily.

TAMMY: What is it about Sharee anyway? The way you two used look at each other. She's quite plain in the body area compared to me. I mean, she's pretty enough, but what man would turn down this?

Tammy gestures toward her curves.

TAMMY: What does she have that I don't have?

WALLACE: Class.

Tammy laughs unbelivably.

TAMMY: Oh, please! Both you and I know in just a few seconds we're going to be over on that there having freaky deaky sex.

She smiles proudly at him.

TAMMY: And no one can stop us.

Wallace gives his own proud smile.

CUT TO

Tammy being thrown outside of Wallace's door, with clothes being flung at her head.

...her braw landing dead-middle in her face as she is again embarrassed...

And the door shuts in her face!

Tammy, standing there naked, immediately banging on the door angrily.

TAMMY: Wallace you can't do this to me! Let me in! Let me back in, damn it.

**AS BACK INSIDE OF WALLACE'S ROOM **

He is laughing against the door as he slides down against to sit in humor.

Listening to Tammy's voice.

TAMMY: (off screen) Come on, baby! I promise to be good.

Suddenly...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The screams of Miss Johnson are heard.

Wallace laughing even harder now as he has proven to his mother that teenage sex truly does happen...just not in their house, and certainly not with Tammy.

Tammy heard outside apologizing to his mother.

TAMMY: Sorry, Miss Johnson.

Wallace just laughs and laughs.

**AS BACK AT LUCAS' HOUSE **

IN THE LIVINGROOM

He sits on the couch with Peyton.

PEYTON: I can't believe that.

LUCAS: I know. I just hope I find this kid now that I know what he looks like.

PEYTON: Yeah, about that...what color did you say his hair was again?

RING!

The phone...Lucas going to it.

He looks back at Peyton.

LUCAS: I hurt him too...Just a minute.

He answers the phone.

LUCAS: Yes, this is him.

More talking from the other person...

LUCAS: What? This late? Okay, I'll be right there.

Lucas hangs up and grabs his car keys.

PEYTON: What this time?

LUCAS: This stubborn cop says he's got a lead. Wants me to head down there and check it out.

PEYTON: Head where?

LUCAS: We'll talk when I get back.

PEYTON: That's two times in one night we've said that.

LUCAS: Yeah... look, you sure you'll be okay?

PEYTON: Yeah.

LUCAS: Don't forget to lock up.

He laeves this time...no kiss on the cheek, no look of adoration in his eyes as he looks at her.

Somehow she was missing those things already.

The door closes.

And Peyton grabs her own car keys.

**AS ON THE BEACH **

Wallace is outside having a smoke.

A GIRL'S VOICE: How's it going there, stranger?

Wallace looks up at Peyton and smiles.

WALLACE: Just got through having the talk about the bird and bees with my parents. What you up to?

Peyton grins, sitting down beside him.

PEYTON: Really, what brought that on?

WALLACE: Late-night antics with a girl. She went all striparella on me in my bedroom and my mother walked in on us.

Peyton makes a face of pure shock.

Wallace sees this and lies.

WALLACE: Just kidding.

Peyton laughs it off.

But then sees his face full on, now able to see his patched right side.

She reaches for it.

PEYTON: Wallace what happened?

He grabs her hand and holds it there gently as he staes into her eyes.

The cascading water of the beach making them appear so blue.

WALLACE: Knicked myself shaving.

PEYTON: You shave?

WALLACE: When it's the better excuse to use than the real rather embarrassing one, yes.

They laugh.

Wallace becoming serious, however.

WALLACE: You ever hurt someone so badly and wished you could just take it back?

It's quiet for a while, Peyton looking at him weirdly before answering.

PEYTON: Yes, I guess so.

WALLACE: What did you do to make it up to this person?

PEYTON: Well, usually, there's no way to make it up the person. If you're really sorry and really want to make amends, then all you can do is apologize.

Wallace looks back out into the waves.

Peyton too.

It's a night of pure silence.

**AS THE NEXT DAY **

AT SOMEONE'S HOUSE

Wallace is seen sneaking in through their bedroom window.

AS INSIDE

He falls to the floor.

WALLACE: Ow! Gotta watch my steps more carefully next time.

He stays on the floor, looking around, then spots a shoe box full of money in the corner next to him.

He starts to reach for it –

but --

WHACK!

Wallace is smacked dead in the face, as he now lays splayed out across the floor.

His vision blurry...

As the figure who caused his current condition moves over him, towering there...lifting a heavy steel object to come smash down hard against his face.

Wallace screaming.

WALLACE: Nooooooooooo!


	13. PART 13

WALLACE: Sharee, no, I love you!

IT STOPS

Just two inches away from his face, the frying pan Sharee is holding halts as she stands above the scumbag...

Allowing this scumbag Wallace to ease up as she keeps her frying pan pointing at him, tears in her eyes.

Wallace a pained look on his face as he holds up his hands as if he's just been caught.

WALLACE: I'm sorry for what I did to you.

Sharee grinds her teeth together angrily.

SHAREE: I can't believe you have the nerve to waltz in here –

She corrects herself.

SHAREE: No...break in here and speak those words to me – not after what you did.

WALLACE: I didn't mean to hurt you. Things just got a little carried away.

ANGER! Sharee just loses it! Rams the frying pan against his neck, pushing him back all the way against the wall with it, and holding it there...pressing.

SHAREE: A little carried away! A little carried away, you say? It's not called a little carried away when the girl says no.

Wallace finding it hard to speak with a pan against his neck like this.

WALLACE: When you told me you loved me... I just lost it...I didn't know what to do. It's like another person – just took over –

SHAREE: Oh, no. Don't you put this off on split personalities or some crap like that. You take responsibility for what you did, Wallace Fontaine Johnson.

Wallace tries to breath.

WALLACE: Sharee...

SHAREE: Take responsibility!

Wallace grabs the pan from her hand, Sharee scared as all hell, backing up.

WALLACE: Or what?

Wallace bangs the frying pan against the wall, seemingly furious.

WALLACE: I am not telling anyone I did anything!

He threatens.

WALLACE: You got that? Not anything!

Sharee at the entrance of the closet way, on her knees holding onto some clothes, frightened.

Wallace dropping the pan by his side, and walking to her.

WALLACE: Don't you remember, Sharee? How you used to look at me? How I used to look at you? The days we would just stay up talking about getting stoned, only you were against it, and would try and change me. For the better, you said. What happened to all that?

SHAREE: You.

She stares at him bitterly.

SHAREE: You happened, that's what. And you got the wrong idea if you think some Luke and Laura type of shyte is going to go on here.

WALLACE: Luke and who?

He reaches for her.

WALLACE: I lo--

SHAREE: Get the hell away from me!

Wallace stops.

Sharee making her feelings known.

SHAREE: Now do you hear me? Do you hear that! Don't you ever touch me again! I can't believe you, Wallace.

Sharee crying hard.

SHAREE: I can't believe you.

Wallace starts backing away.

SHAREE: I don't know what you are anymore. And your talk about love – what you did – that's not love. We're thirteen. What do we know about love anyway? No, I know what you are. You are a monster.

Wallace at the window stepping through it.

SHAREE: A monster!

Sharee throwing things, anything she can find at him, as he exits, and is finally gone.

Sharee sobbing hard, pulling her pillow up to her cheek.

**AS OUTSIDE**

Wallace runs down the street, mournful features harboring his face, he runs...

Deep in thought...he runs.

and runs and runs.

**AS AT TRIC**

INSIDE

Wallace

rushes in to see Peyton behind the counter.

WALLACE: You gotta help me.

PEYTON: Wallace, what is it?

WALLACE: Come with me.

PEYTON: But, Wallace –

WALLACE: It's not like you're open right now, are you? So what's the big deal?

Peyton sighs...

staring at Wallace for a bit, then grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

She exits, locking up behind her.

And going off with Wallace.

As suddenly the phone rings...

And rings again, and again, only to have no one answer.

As ON THE ANSWERING MACHINE WE HEAR:

"Hey, Peyton, this is Lucas.

Won't be able to see you tonight. Got things to do.

Hope you understand. Later."

BEEP!

**AS ON THE BEACH**

Lucas stands in the sand casting rocks out into the water.

He closes back up his cell phone and tosses it onto the towel.

Aaron coming up beside him and watching too.

Lucas noticing Aaron there, and both just keeping quiet, watching the waves instead.

AARON: I noticed you digging into my past.

LUCAS: If you mean your kiddy gang-related past then, yes.

AARON: Okay, you don't gotta make fun.

Lucas looks to him.

LUCAS: Aaron, about your sister..

AARON: Forget it... I did.

LUCAS: You don't mean –

AARON: Just a girl who never had a chance, like so many other kids out there. Do I wish she could have? Yes. But with a father like mine, I don't think she would have had an easier time at all. Maybe if you want, some day I'll tell you the whole story, but for now, I'd rather not.

LUCAS: Sure..yeah... I here you.

It's silent again, Lucas throwing another rock out into the water.

LUCAS: I wasn't making fun before, Aaron, I'm serious. Your life was threatened by this creep that pratically gutted you, then ran off like the coward that he is. And you don't even seem to care.

Aaron still ignoring the danger factor and rather than discussing it, discusses the business aspect of it instead.

AARON: Heard you got a lead too.

LUCAS: How do you know all this stuff?

AARON: I just do.

LUCAS: Doesn't matter anyway, it turned out to be flat. The only way to really get this kid is if you give me his name...that and all the info you have on him so far.

AARON: Not happening.

LUCAS: Why not? What is wrong with you?

AARON: The one good thing I did while participating in that gang stuff was to keep my word not to be a snitch.

LUCAS: What?

AARON: I'm the reason it all happened anyway. If I had just stood there and taken my beating like I was suppose to, instead of fighting back, then none of this would have happened.

LUCAS: Aaron, you can't blame yourself.

AARON: Just like you can't blame yourself for screwing up things with Peyton?

Lucas is discovered, and he fears this.

Aaron continues.

AARON: You blame yourself for messing up with Peyton...I blame myself for messing up with the gang.

LUCAS: That's different.

AARON: Why?

LUCAS: Because I am to blame for everything that went wrong with me and Peyton.

AARON: And that girl Brooke you talked about before?

Lucas pauses for a moment, then throws out another rock to the water.

LUCAS: Yeah.

Aaron pulls out something from his pocket.

AARON: Here.

He hands whatever it is to Lucas.


	14. PART 14

Lucas accepts it, opening up his hand.

He then smiles.

Aaron grinning.

AARON: That's right. We have a whole list worth of activities left to do before you can find out this secret stuff to your Peyton box and all.

He looks up at Lucas.

AARON: You up to it?

Lucas is optimistic.

LUCAS: Eh, why not? I do this, and maybe I can get you to spill the dirt on your tweeeny gang.

Aaron laughs.

AARON: Like that's the only reason you're doing it.

LUCAS: I'm serious.

AARON: I know you are, now give me my list back.

Aaron playfully snatches the paper away from Lucas, running down the beach, Lucas trying his best to catch him.

**AS IN WALLACE'S ALLEY**

where his art graces the wall.

He stands with his hands and head against it, leaning there..

Peyton beside him.

Wallace inhales and exhales.

WALLACE: What am I suppose to do in life, Peyton? It's so hard.

She places a hand to his back.

PEYTON: You could be an artist.

WALLACE: No.

He turns to her.

WALLACE: Scribbling paint on walls is not art.

PEYTON: Sure it is...True, it's illegal art, but art nonetheless.

She gently pulls out a notebook from beneath her stack of papers on the ground.

PEYTON: Look at this.

Wallace takes it, looking to her, and then sitting on the ground, his back to the wall as Peyton sits across from him.

He opens it up and sees artwork, drawings and such.

WALLACE: I was wondering why you grabbed this from your house on our way here.

PEYTON: Well, I felt it was one of those times for you, so I snatched it in the hopes that it would help.

WALLACE: One of what times?

PEYTON: Ah...the artist-coming-into-his-or her-own crisis.

WALLACE: That sounds bad.

Peyton laughs.

PEYTON: It can be...But, see, I went through the same thing you went through now...granted it was at a much later age, but I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with my art...if it was good enough...could I really do something with it?

WALLACE: So what happened to all of that?

Peyton smiles.

PEYTON: Well, if you're lucky...you figure it out on your own...you soon realize your own worth.

She crooks her smile.

PEYTON: But me...I had the help of this boy. This charming, stubborn, good-looking boy, who wouldn't let me give up for anything in the world... He insisted that my art mattered to him. And soon after...I realized that it mattered to me too.

WALLACE: This boy helped you?

PEYTON: Yes.

WALLACE: Like you're helping me now?

Peyton kinda halts, looking to Wallace, then agrees.

PEYTON: I guess.

Wallace just stares at her.

WALLACE: Peyton, I consider that being the lucky part...having someone who believes in you enough to help you believe in yourself.

She looks away, seeing that he's right.

Wallace grabs her by the hand.

WALLACE: Please help me, Peyton.

She looks up at him.

AND

INTERCUT

As we witness the two pairs Lucas and Aaron and Wallace and Peyton bonding at different sides of Tree Hill, yet amusingly, at the same time --

**AS ON THE BEACH - WITH LUCAS AND AARON**

Lucas and Aaron jokingly meditate, laughing the whole time as they sit indian style.

Lucas inevitably falling into Aaron, and Aaron pushing him off as they both keel over in giggles.

Aaron then having Lucas play horseshoe, except intead of throwing a U-shaped iron plate over a near stake protruding from the ground, Lucas is trying to throw a ring decorated in hearts around either of the two protruding stakes that happen to have a picture of Brooke and Peyton's head glued to it.

Seemingly harsh, at first..it soon is seen as endearing as Lucas tries his best to throw the heart rings around either image of the girl...obviously the girl he is able to throw the most hearts around being his true love, and Lucas winning the game.

Aaron standing there, cheering him on, and just as luck rather would not have it, Lucas ends up only throwing the same amount of hearts around both images of the girls, the last two ringlets in his hand going to waste as he misses those as well.

Aaron just shaking his head in shame.

Lucas shrugging.

**AS WITH PEYTON AND WALLACE**

Peyton and Wallace lie on the ground, Wallace with a pencil in his hand and a sketch book in front of him, Peyton coaching him on.

Wallace tries to imitate his drawing on the wall in front of him, trying to take his spray-painting skills from there to paper form, but is failing miserably.

Peyton takes the pencil in her hand, looks up at his wall, and draws a piece of it easily, then hands it back to Wallace

Wallace trying again, but alas again failing...

Peyton then coming up with an idea as she pulls him to his feet.

Dragging a plain board of wood from a pile of garbage off to the side and putting it in front of Wallace. She then hands him his spray paint and smiles.

Wallace spray-painting the board of wood in happy immediate response.

**AS WITH LUCAS AND AARON**

Lucas has now become the teacher, Aaron walking the length of a thin brick plank that sticks out of the ground at about four inches, Aaron balancing himself there, Lucas walking alongside him to make sure he doesn't fall, Aaron putting his total trust in Lucas.

Aaron almost falling, but Lucas holding him up as he then continues on.

Later -

Lucas and Aaron sitting in the sand next to each other, writing on notepads.

Aaron busy with his writing, but then looking over to Lucas' as on the front of Lucas' sheet it has the tiltles Brooke and Peyton," and a line drawn down the center of the page to divide the two names as there are words scribbled underneath each.

Aaron then smiling and going back to his own notepad, where he is simply coloring in a coloring book of football players stacked onto a notepad. There's no deep studying him...just sports stuff while he examines Lucas.

He grins.

**AS BACK WITH PEYTON AND WALLACE**

Peyton is holding up a small hand-held mirror for Wallace to look at himself.

Wallace frowning, poking at his patched scar.

...and Peyton using her fingers to form a smile on his face, stretching the texture of his skin, careful not to hurt is wound.

Wallace finally smiling...

Peyton letting go of his face, thinking it's safe to.

But the instant she does, that frown goes right back to Wallace.

Peyton quickly once again taking her hands to his cheeks to form that smile.

Later -

Wallace sticks a cigarette in his mouth while drawing a sign on Peyton's hand...

...Peyton snatching the cig from his mouth and stomping on it.

Wallace giving that famous grimace again as he just continues to doodle on Peyton's hand.

Peyton smiling for him.

In the moments later, Wallace is done, and it's a beautiful butterfly he's sketched out on a back of her hand, Peyton grinning wide as she sees his finished creation, then hugging him..

Wallace halts there stiff...his arms wide out as he has been taken by surprise by the sudden embrace, he pulls away, angry as can be.

Peyton staring at him, her gorgeous hazel-ish-blueish-looking eyes seeming sincere, and Wallace giving in at that moment and hugging her back.

**AS AT THE BEACH**

Aaron leans into Lucas, Lucas throwing an arm around the boy as they watch the sun set, and Aaron tells Lucas something.

AARON: My father hates me...

LUCAS: Aaron..

AARON: He hates me, but you more than make up for that...because you're the closest thing I've ever had to a father, Lucas... You really are.

Lucas just holds him tighter...the sun going down completely

Seeing the tears.

LUCAS: Easy there, kid, don't want you to soak my shirt.

Aaron chuckles.

Lucas understanding.

LUCAS: I know, I know...you're just sensitive.

Lucas sighs.

LUCAS: Thanks, kid... I guess, thanks.


	15. PART 15

**IN THE ALLEYWAY - NIGHT TIME**

Wallace and Peyton sit back against the brick wall.

WALLACE: I know I give you crap about it, but I like the way you look after me, Peyton. It's like you really care. The way you've been advising me on things these last two months...the way you actually worry if I'm losing sleep or not -- and if I am -- like due to some late-night partying or something, then you punish me by saying I can't see you.

They both laugh.

WALLACE: Even the way you snatch the cigarette out of my damn mouth and give a two-hour lecture about how it's bad for me...instead of just some fifteen-minute warning that was suppose to be a two-hour lecture but ended up only being a slap on the wrist because your work got in the way.

Peyton stops laughing, sensing that Wallace is talking about more... something deeper now, and in a way, is not exactly just talking about himself and her any longer.

Wallace rubs his palms together.

WALLACE: It's almost like you're a –

Peyton finishes the sentence.

PEYTON: A mother?

Wallace looks up at her.

WALLACE: No...a big sister.

Peyton's lips curve up in response.

PEYTON: Well, that's better.

She squeezes him tightly.

Wallace realizing.

WALLACE: Look, I know you gotta get to work.

PEYTON: Yeah.

She stands.

PEYTON: Sure you can make it home alright?

WALLACE: See? There you go again...worrying.

Wallace coming to his feet.

WALLACE: Yeah...yeah.. I can make it home alright. Live right around the corner. I'll be fine.

PEYTON: I'll give you a ride. C'omn.

WALLACE: No, fresh air can do me some good.

PEYTON: Really?

WALLACE: Yeah, Peyton, I'm fine. Really, okay? See you tomorrow.

Peyton sticks her hands into her pockets.

PEYTON: Okay...tomorrow.

She starts to walk off, but...

WALLACE: Eh, Peyton?

She turns back to view him.

PEYTON: Yeah?

WALLACE: Thanks.

PEYTON: For what?

WALLACE: For showing me that I can be human.

Peyton makes a weird face, not quite knowing what he means by that. But instead of asking, she just gets into her convertible and drives off

Wallace staring after her as his gang buddies come walking up behind him, laughing to throw a hand on his shoulders.

They mimic what Wallace has just said.

"For showing me that I can be human."

They laugh.

FIRST KID GANGSTER: What kind of gay talk is that, Wally?

Second Kid Gangster nodding.

SECOND KID GANGSTER: Yeah, man, we saw you here with her all today. Thought it best not to bother the lovebirds.

Third Kid Gangster cackles.

THIRD KID GANGSTER: Yeah, we knew you were trying to get into those panties.

Wallace turns to them.

FIRST KID GANGSTER: So did you do her?

SECOND KID GANGSTER: Yeah, yeah, and was it good?

Wallace shrugs.

WALLACE: I don't know what you're all talking about.

THIRD KID GANSTER: Yo, what are you talking about, Wal? Everybody knows Wallace Johnson hits that every time. And if she says no, then he makes her say yes, right?

They all laugh slapping hands.

Wallace slamming Third Kid Gangster into the wall and bracing his arm up under the kid's neck, where he can easily strangle him.

WALLACE: I'm not that guy anymore!

The other gang members trying to pull Wallace off of the kid.

FIRST KID GANGSTER: Whoa, let him go, Wallace! What's with you, man? Let him go!

SECOND KID GANGSTER: Dude, you're gone psycho, man!

Wallace not letting up as he keeps the brace of his arm against the kid's throat.

WALLACE: You think that's funny, don't you? Forcing yourself on a girl. It's not, okay? It's not!

They finally manage to pull Wallace off, the kid grabbing at his neck as he coughs and coughs.

The other gang members looking to Wallace.

FIRST KID GANGSTER: You better get your stuff in check! You've been acting weird all month. I ain't gonna have you go soft like Big Mike. What are you, a punk now?

WALLACE: No.

FIRST KID GANGSTER: You sure about that?

WALLACE: Yeah.

First Kid Gangster handsWallace a knife and ski mask.

FIRST KID GANGSTER: Then prove it... We're holding up the Circle K on Varns Street tonight. Get it right.

Wallace laughs.

WALLACE: Circle K?

He holds the blade and mask in his hands, perplexed.

WALLACE: What do you mean, rob?

FIRST KID GANSTER: Yeah, rob. What the hell do you think I mean? I mean, I know quickie marts ain't our style and everything, but we need the cash. Pawning stuff to keep our equipment coming isn't enough anymore. If we want the best guns and all that stuff, like all the big gangs have, then we gotta get our stuff straight.

He moves close to Wallace.

FIRST KID GANGSTER: But if you're too much of a sissy to be our leader anymore, then I'll gladly take that role.

Wallace stares at them for a moment, puts on the damn ski mask, and then jets ahead, the others following him, hooting and hollering as First Kid Gangster stays behind and grins.

FIRST KID GANGSTER: His parents would be proud.

Then he jets after all the others as well, screaming and hollering along with them.

**AS AT WALLACE'S HOUSE**

IN HIS PARENT'S BEDROOM

Mr. and Miss Johnson lie in their bed together, the lights off, just a little bit of a glow coming in through the bedroom window.

MR. JOHNSON: Maybe if we'd talked to him more.

MISS JOHNSON: No, we talked to him enough.

MR. JOHNSON: But sex in our house?

MISS JOHNSON: He said he didn't do it.

MR. JOHNSON: Are we just gonna take his word for everything?

MISS JOHNSON: Well, we've gotta trust our son.

They both sigh.

MR. JOHNSON: Still..we gotta be doing something wrong.

It's get's really quiet, Mr. and Miss Johnson looking to each other in worry.

**AS THE NEXT DAY**

AT LUCAS' HOUSE

Aaron stands in the doorway.

AARON: Tonight when we become blood brothers, you'll get your answers about your box.

LUCAS: Blood brothers?

AARON: Yeah, it's that thing where you your fringer, and mix your blood with your friend's blood and --

LUCAS: I know...what blood brothers mean...I just mean... why then?

AARON: Because those are my terms. I want us to be full brothers, Lucas. I won't give you the damn answers until we're really brothers, okay? That's just how the old ancient art of some mofso or is it moshu? Thing that I read about. When a boy has a tough time finding the answers to his deepest thoughts, and confides in his friend, then it takes another boy to become his brother before he can truly find his answer, and as his newly-found brother, they shall be more connected to where he can finally answer him on a more in-tuned level. It has to be two boys anyway. One older one..and one younger one, and then you get your answer.

Lucas laughs.

LUCAS: Did I tell you that no ten-year-old talks like you?

AARON: Yeah, you might have said that a time or two.

LUCAS: Good... I meant it.

He backs up.

LUCAS: See you later. Aaron.

AARON: See ya, Luke.

Lucas closes the door and leans back against it laughing.

**AS LATER - IN THE STREET**

Lucas is laughing as he holds hands with Peyton, the both of them walking down the path.

PEYTON: You're kidding me. He really talks like that?

LUCAS: Yeah, I know it's strange. I think he reads most of the stuff from some psychology books of the twenty-fourth century or something.

Peyton giggles.

PEYTON: So what is he helping you with exactly? You didn't really tell me. You just went on and on about his prodigy-complex, that's it.

Lucas watches her face.

LUCAS: Ah, it's nothing.

PEYTON: Well, obviously it's something. You spend all your time with this boy, Luke. I'm starting to feel left out.

Lucas watches the street now.

Peyton instead gazes at him

PEYTON: Do you want to talk about the other night? We didn't really get a chance to finish talking about what went on there either.

LUCAS: No.

He stops in front of her.

LUCAS: No more problems-talk..I don't think I can deal with another problem-talk right now, let's just focus on us today. Can we, Peyt? Can we just do that?

She smirks uneasliy.

PEYTON: You know – with us holding hands like this, and you talking like that...you make it sound like we're dating.

He moves even closer to her.

LUCAS: Do you want us to be dating?

She studies the movement in his jaw, the yearning in his eyes. She can swear that he's serious.

But –

yank back –

Lucas yanks away from Peyton.

LUCAS: Sorry, didn't mean to get all soap-operish on you there. It's just I've been wondering something lately, Peyton.

They continue walking.

Peyton putting her hands in her pockets nervously.

Lucas too...

Peyton clears her throat.

PEYTON: Really? About what?

LUCAS: About us.

She stops dead-tracks, looking down as she drags her boot along the cement fidgeting-ly.

PEYTON: Always comes back to that, doesn't it?

LUCAS: Why didn't it work out with us, Peyton?

Peyton is still looking down. She shrugs.

PEYTON: I don't know. Bad timing...

Lucas leans back against a car parked on the sidewalk.

LUCAS: Yeah.

Peyton says more.

PEYTON: You and Brooke...you realizing that you want Brooke, right? Or, I guess...that you've always wanted Brooke?

Lucas furrows his brows.

LUCAS: And that you've always wanted Jake?

Peyton now leans back against the car.

PEYTON: Always is such a funny word.

LUCAS: Or maybe it just sounds funny when we put it in the context of Brooke and Jake.

They look at each other longingly.

LUCAS: Something about that just doesn't sound right. I mean, me and Brooke forever and always.

Peyton laughs.

PEYTON: And me and Jake forever and always.

Lucas laughs.

LUCAS: Yeah, that does sound funny.

PEYTON: Well, so does you and Brooke.

It's suddenly quiet again.

The giggling stopping as they clear their throats.

PEYTON: Or maybe it's just us missing them that makes it all sound funny.

Lucas moves back away from Peyton, looking down.

LUCAS: Yeah, maybe that's it.

**AS LATER INSIDE OF A DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

Lucas sits up from the examination board, buttoning up his shirt, the doctor writing down something on the clip board.

DOCTOR: Well, your health seems to be fine at the moment, Mr. Scott.

Lucas stands.

The doctor facing him.

DOCTOR: You mentioned you were taking HCM pills before this?

LUCAS: Yeah.

DOCTOR: And in the mean time you've been seeing a therapist to deal with the stress of it?

Lucas nods.

LUCAS: For that – and for other reasons.

DOCTOR: Well, then.. I suggest since you have no possible other way of paying for your HCM medication, that you visit us as often as you have been. At least twice a month to make sure everything's working fine with that heart of yours.

LUCAS: Oh, I don't think this heart of mine is going to be working fine for a while – not until...

**AS AT THE RIVERCOURT - MOMENTS LATER**

Lucas knocks down a couple of shots, driving to the basket hard, then retracing his steps to shoot a fadeaway jump-shot. He scores. SWOOSH!

Then just let's the ball bounce until he picks it up again and sighs to himself.

He looks around at the empty court.

LUCAS: Always alone.

He then looks back at the ball and at the court again.

LUCAS: Fergie? Skills? I know you're there! You gotta help me get ready for basketball season. Nathan has HighFlyerrs...and what do I have?

He finally stops yelling, his absence of voice silencing the echo.

LUCAS: Nothing, that's what.

He makes the shot, then stares at the tattered goal.

As later -

**AT LUCAS' HOUSE**

He gets out of his truck, wrestling with his car keys to find the one that unlocks his front door on his way up the walkway..

when..

Big Mike comes out of nowhere, breathing hard, and leaning over as he runs to Lucas.

BIG MIKE: Lucas, you gotta come quick.

LUCAS: Mike, what is it?

BIG MIKE: It's Aaron's dad. He's going to kill him.

CUT TO:

Lucas bursting in through the front door of

**AARON'S HOUSE**

As inside he yells.

LUCAS: Aaron! Aaron!

Aaron heard screaming upstairs.

Lucas rushing up the stairway

**AS AT AARON'S BEDROOM DOOR**

Lucas sees Aaron's father, Mr. Taynes, beating his son with a wooden board.

What the hell?

LUCAS: Get away from him!

Mr. Taynes stops, looking over his shoulder at Lucas.

MR. TAYNES: Oh, the runt is back.

Mr. Taynes moving away from Aaron, and Lucas seeing the boy bleeding through his shirt; it's his month-old wound. It's been ruptured again.

Lucas sneering at the father.

LUCAS: You ass hole...you beat your kid with a stock of wood? What else you use, a pole?

Mr. Taynes coming to his feet and standing to pat the board in his hands.

MR. TAYNES: I beat my kid however I like. And obviously you want some, since you came back here for more. I'm guessing the hospital-strangling I gave you some time ago wasn't enough.

Lucas shakes his head in anger.

LUCAS: No wonder Aaron wished for a new father.

Mr. Taynes laughs.

Big Mike running up beside Lucas.

Lucas looking down at him.

LUCAS: Go call the police. Quick.

Big Mike sees Aaron hurt on the floor.

Lucas yelling.

LUCAS: Go, Mike, now!

Big Mike jets down the steps, doing what Lucas has ordered.

Mr. Taynes still laughing at Lucas.

MR. TAYNES: As if that little twirp has the right to wish for anything...and after I've been wishing this whole time for a real son instead of one that just prances around like some fag.

LUCAS: Aaron is more of a son than you could ever know.

MR. TAYNES: And who are you, his new adoptive father?

LUCAS: As a mater of fact, I am.

Mr. Taynes chuckles.

MR. TAYNES: Watch...First, I'm going to beat his ass.

Mr. Taynes starts backing up.

MR. TAYNES: And then I'm going to come back here and beat you'r ass.

Mr. Taynes spins around, about to whack Aaron, who is undoubtledly falling in and out of consciousness, with the board.

Lucas grabbing Mr. Tayne's arm and pulling him all the way against the door, Mr. Taynes kicking Lucas out into the hallway...

Lucas on his knees now, furiously getting up and charging at Mr. Taymes, taking him all the way back to the other end of the hall and

**INTO ANOTHER ROOM**

both crashing in through it and to its floor.

Mr. Taynes kneeing Lucas in the gut as this gives Mr. Taynes the time he needs to get up and bring the light shelf of books down on top of Lucas' head.

Lucas on the floor, struggling, and Mr. Taynes then lifting the bookshelf up and giving Lucas a kick to the ribs

Another kick...

And another...

Lucas biting the man's leg and Mr. Taynes going down to the floor as well.

Lucas landing on top of the bastard to where his fury possesses him to repeatedly punch the guy in the face...

over..

..and over and over and over again.

LUCAS: Hurt an innocent child! You have a special little boy and you don't even know it. You don't eve n know!

Lucas gives Mr. Taynes one last punch to the face, Mr. Taynes bleeding at the mouth and the nose, and though seemingly a little dizzy, still struggles.

LUCAS: You've got a kid in the other room, who, if he doesn't get to the hospital right away, may die.. We can either continue this – or you can be charged with manslaughter, or how about even murder, what do you say?

Mr. Taynes gives up his struggle, finally letting his body fall limp.

AS LATER

**IN THE FRONT OF MR. TAYNES' YARD**

Cop cars are there...

Mr. Taynes being arrested, his hands against the hood of his car as one cop reads him his rights, and another cop slaps handcuffs on him.

MR. TAYNES: Yeah, I beat my kid. Don't act like you all don't beat your kids. There's nothing wrong with showing your kid some discipline every now and then.

SECOND COP: You have the right to an attorney.

An ambulance getting Aaron secure within its walls.

A paramedic asking.

PARAMEDIC: Hey, who's riding with the kid?

Lucas moves away from Big Mike, who is watching Aaron's father get put into the police car.

LUCAS: I am.

The paramedic looking unsure about Lucas, Lucas explaining.

LUCAS: I'm his brother.

Lucas gets into the back with Aaron, the parademics moving to Aaron's side.

Big Mike watching with sorrow.

BIG MIKE: Please make sure he's okay, Lucas.

LUCAS: I will.

And with that, the ambulance doors shut.

The ambulance and its SIRENS taking off down the street.

**AS AT THE HOSPITAL - SOME TIME LATER**

IN THE LOBBY

Lucas waits again...just like before.

A nurse approaching him.

Lucas jumping up eagerly.

LUCAS: How is he?

NURSE: The doctor's in there right now. Your, uh, he's in a tight situation. You are the brother of Aaron Taynes, aren't you, sir?

LUCAS: In every way that counts.

NURSE: Well, this paper has no mention of any brother.

LUCAS: Look, I'm his friend, okay? Would you just tell me. Tell me how's Aaron?

NURSE: Lost a lot of blood...but finally has her stabilized.

LUCAS: Her?

NURSE: I'm sorry you sound confused.

LUCAS: Yes, you said her.

NURSE: Look, I don't know what anyone has told you thus far -- or if this is just some silly joke you're playing here, Mr. Scott...but Aaron Taynes is a girl.

**END OF ACT 2**


	16. ACT 3, PART 16

**ACT 3**

Lucas stands right there, shocked as all hell. Aaron is a girl? Suddenly it all made sense...the tennis bracelet...the rosy cheeks..the dress...the sensitive jokes. Damn straight, Aaron's a girl. And it was all too much. Just too damn much.

Lucas backs away from the nurse standing before him and runs down the hall.

The Nurse calling after him.

NURSE: Mr. Scott! Wait, Mr. Scott!

**AS AT LUCAS'HOUSE - NIGHTTIME**

IN HIS ROOM

checking her watch..7:48.

Peyton sits back on the bed, sketching out certain things from her summer...her and Lucas growing closer...her and Wallace finding a similar bond...and even her therapy sessions with Miss Johnson.

Tap, tap.

She looks up...

It's Lucas walking to her, not even stopping until he's dead in her face.

Peyton is beyond confused. She questions his motives.

PEYTON: Lucas?

He doesn't answer.

She smiles uneasily.

PEYTON: I, uh, hope you don't mind, I mean, every since you gave me an extra pair of keys to the house, I just feel right at home waltzing in here...Tric closed early again today, and --

GRAB!

Lucas grabs Peyton by the hand, pulling her up to him, looking steady in her eyes. He's so close.

Peyton bats her lashes.

PEYTON: Lucas, what are you doing?

LUCAS: What we both wanna do.

He goes in for a kiss,

Peyton moving her face to the side of his cheek, and whispering against it.

PEYTON: This can't be real.

Lucas takes her face into his hands.

LUCAS: Who says?

He lays a hard yearning kiss on her...

Peyton stunned, her arrms out and stiff, not knowing what to do.

Lucas deepening the kiss,

and Peyton soon letting him overtake her...his passion...their passion.

Lucas working his way to her neck...smooching there.

Peyton moaning.

PEYTON: Oh, god.

Lucas artfully dragging his hands down Peyton's back to lift up her top.

LUCAS: You don't know how much I want you right now.

He throws her shirt to the floor.

LUCAS: How much I need you.

Peyton unbuttons Lucas' shirt, tossing the material as he did hers.

PEYTON: I think I have an idea.

She rubs her hands along his chest...

...her hands up his neck...

...her hands turn to grasp his face.

PEYTON: I'm tired of denying us, Lucas...tired of giving everyone else a chance to be happy, except us...everything we could have had...and still can have.

Lucas, without hesitation, scooping her up into his arms and laying her onto the bed.

...his mouth instantly claiming hers...

Peyton lovig it...loving him as she pulls him down on top of her, craving his closeness.

Their kisses becoming its own act, tounges playing with each other, battling back and forth, like feild hockey on some desperate plain.

Lucas taking his mouth to the top flesh of Peyton's breasts, laying kisses there...

Peyton seeing his need and arching up her perfect globes as she takes her braw off completely...

...her naked chest there in all its glory for him to adore.

he does...proceeding his love there, revealing in its pleasure.

Peyton moaning...

Lucas backing away to slowly remove his pants, then hastily kicking them out of the way.

...as next he removes his boxers...holding them up in one hand to teasingly drop them to the side..

...Lucas now on his knees hovering above Peyton, his manhood proud and statuesque as  
it hangs there in all its glory before her.

Peyton stares...god, he's magnificent naked.

He catches eye contact with Peyton, daring her to touch him there.

Peyton's breathing nervous.

Lucas reassuring her.

LUCAS: Don't be afraid.

Not giving her the opportunity, he lies on top of her, Peyton feeling the heat of his loins through her pants fabric.

...Lucas kissing her passionately again, rocking there.

...causing the pressure of their bodies to take them into the extreme...

Hell! He's teasing her.

...giving a few more kisses to her neck, pulling the covers over them as he finally strips away her jeans...her panties flying overhead..

Lucas staing down into her eyes...

Peyton staring back...

as he gives it his all..

The outside covers allowing us to see the outline of Lucas' body being fully taken in by Peyton's, welcoming folds, allowing him inside her...

as they make love..

...moaning

and more moaning...

Lucas saying, "I want everything with you, Peyton."

and...

**FLASH – AS OUT OF THE FANTASY**

We see Peyton waking up

IN HIS ROOM

immediately looking around and viewing the empty space, breathing hard...

...checking her clothes...they're still fully on...her watch..only four minutes have passed

Peyton then sighing, frighteningly running her hands through her hair.

Thank God! It was just a dream...

...but the question is...

...does she really want it to all just be a dream?


	17. PART 17

**AS AT THE BRICK BUILDING**

INSIDE OF AN OFFICE

Peyton storms inside, Miss Johnson coming in on after her.

MISS JOHNSON: This is highly un-protocol.

PEYTON: Un-protocol?

MISS JOHNSON: Okay, so I made up a word. The point is, this is not the way we go about things here.

Miss Johnson walking to her desk, Peyton sitting in the chair.

PEYTON: Look, I know you don't usually practice at this time of night, nightime and all, but I'm telling you it was pratically a porno.

Miss Johnson, now behind her desk, picks up her notepad.

MISS JOHNSON: This dream you had of you and Lucas?

PEYTON: Yes.

Miss Johnson is skeptical.

MISS JOHNSON: Well, the way you described it to me earlier, it sounded more romantic than lustful.

Peyton angers.

PEYTON: Well, it wasn't!

She crosses her legs, looking set in her ways.

Miss Johnson staring.

It getting quiet, Peyton then having a change of heart.

PEYTON: Maybe just a little romantic.

Miss Johnson moves to the front of her desk, leaning back against it, and studying Peyton.

MISS JOHNSON: What are you afraid of, Peyton?

PEYTON: In general, or where me and Lucas are concerned?

MISS JOHNSON: Either.

PEYTON: I –

She stops for a moment, then continues.

PEYTON: I guess I'm afraid of how I feel when I'm alone with him. I mean, it can't work out, we're too much alike, for one.

Miss Johnson giggles.

MISS JOHNSON: It's funny you should say that because most people tend to pair up with people they have the most in common with.

PEYTON: Really?

MISS JOHNSON: Well. You tell me. After all...this ex-boyfriend of yours...Jake... seems to be quite a lot like Lucas to begin with...both are sensitive book-reading basketball playing jocks, am I right? ... And both were undoubtedly head-over-heels infatuated with you.

Peyton moves in her chair.

Miss Johnson wanting to prove her point all the more.

MISS JOHNSON: Here...look at this.

She gestures for Peyton to join her at the desk, Miss Johnson pulling out some files.

MISS JOHNSON: These are just example sheets – which means people who volunteered to have their sessions documented to the public in the hopes that it could help others going through the same exact things they're going through, so as long as their names are scratched out.

Peyton looks over the files, flipping through page after page, stopping and reading and flipping through them again.

PEYTON: God, most of these people are similar couples.

MISS JOHNSON: Mm-hmm. And they made it.

Miss Johnson handing her another set of papers.

MISS JOHNSON: Now check out the opposites

Peyton does, accessing them.

Then looking up at Miss Johnson with what seems like shock.

PEYTON: Most of these ended in divorce.

Miss Johnson taking the papers back, and putting them away.

MISS JOHNSON: It's not saying all opposites don't make it, and it's not saying all people who are similar do...but what it is saying is this: People who normally wind up with an opposite, it happened by chance. Not because they were looking for an opposite. It turns out people with numerous or even a little in common tend to last longer due to the level basis -- which means there is is a level of understanding to where they feel comfortable talking to each other about anything, all on the basis that the other in correlation to their certain similar connection, will understand. People with common ties have things to talk about for years to come.

Peyton looks away, going back to sit down in the chair as she tucks away a few blonde strands of her hair.

PEYTON: You won't tell Lucas about any of this therapy stuff, will you?

MISS JOHNSON: What happens in this room...stays in this room. Besides...I'd say you're well on your way to finding out what's been bothering you in this moment as it's revealing itself.

PEYTON: I don't see that.

MISS JOHNSON: From what you've told me, and the fact that both Jake and Lucas appear to be a lot like you anyway...it seems you're just making up excuses as to why you and Lucas shouldn't be together.

Peyton bites her lips.

PEYTON: There's also Jake.

MISS JOHNSON: Yes, a boy who left after his baby's mother in search of his stolen daughter, is that correct? He told you that he wouldn't be back.

PEYTON: Yes.

MISS JOHNSON: He told you that you deserved better.

PEYTON: Yes.

MISS JOHNSON: I've mentioned Lucas and Jake being similar...but now that I think about it, your relationship with the two was very different, wasn't it? Tell me about that. What did you and Lucas talk about during your time together as friends and lovers before this summer...before the whole drifting away period you two suffered?

PEYTON: Lucas...

She pauses, then finshes her thoughts.

PEYTON: We talked about things like, our goals and stuff, our dreams...I don't know...our fears. I think, aside from that, we connected on this shared level of being abandoned by our parents.

MISS JOHNSON: I see.

Peyton giggles, seemingly in thought about something else.

PEYTON: There was even this time when Lucas made these sock puppets, you know, and one was my dad, and the other one was his, and he had them do this type of duel to the death thing, knight-type of feud. And before my dad could even finish off his dad...whoops!...fell right off his horse, broke his ribs and apparently had to be sent to the tentatively titled medieval hospital.

Miss Johnson laughing, Peyton giggling as well.

PEYTON: I love may dad and all...but truth is... he isn't there enough. And my mom...turns out that's a whole another story.

Miss Johnson folds her arms across her chest.

Peyton taking in a deep breath, then exhaling.

PEYTON: Lucas and I...we had our moments.

Miss Johnson nods.

MISS JOHNSON: And what of you and Jake? The things you discussed?

Peyton holds out her hand exhaustedly, then drops it with an answer.

PEYTON: Jenny.

MISS JOHNSON: His daughter?

PEYTON: Yeah...she was very important to him. Still is, of course.

MISS JOHNSON: What else?

PEYTON: Niki?

MISS JOHNSON: His baby's mother.

PEYTON: You got it. The wench was constantly coming in between him and Jenny. Frustrated the hell out of Jake.

Miss Johnson nods again.

MISS JOHNSON: A lot to do with Jake and his feelings, but what of yours?

PEYTON: It bothered me too, okay. I love Jenny. I'll always love that little girl.

MISS JOHNSON: I see, I see.

PEYTON: Lucas and I...we had something... Jake and I...we had something. My relationship with both was all about drama.

MISS JOHNSON: What did you and Jake talk about as your fears?

Peyton moves uncomfortably in the chair.

She doesn't answer.

MISS JOHNSON: You and Lucas?

Peyton smiles.

PEYTON: He was afraid of not making it, you know...not being good enough when it came to his basketball. I was afraid of not being good enough when it came to my art.

MISS JOHNSON: Your and Jake's dreams?

Peyton is about to answer, but then has nothing to say.

MISS JOHNSON: You and Lucas?

PEYTON: He wanted to be this well respected athlete, not necessarily famous or anything like that, but more respected, you know... when thinking of the quote on quote "rich folk"...and by his own volition...after having worked for it. Kinda like this thing to throw back in their faces, and say, "See, I am worth something." He hoped not to be the kind of person who gave up so easily. He said he'd made that mistake once, and didn't want to make it again...as I hoped to gain enough courage to actually believe in myself and my talent.

MISS JOHNSON: Your and Jake's goals?

Peyton again shrugs.

MISS JOHNSON: Your high school high jinks even?

Peyton is quiet once more.

Miss Johnson finally coming to a conclusion.

MISS JOHNSON: Now after all of that, who would you say is the love of your life, Peyton? I mean, honestly.

Peyton looks down, tears forming in her eyes.

Miss Johnson explaining her motives.

MISS JOHNSON: I'm not trying to impose my views of who I think your definite true love is... and I'm not trying to say I know...all I'm saying is that I think you know.

Peyton tries to fight back the water welling in her eyes, but can't, then looking up at Miss Johnson with certain clarity.

PEYTON: Oh, my God... I'm suppose to be with Lucas.

Her mouth wide open in shock as she looks to the side and broods.

**AS BACK AT TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

Lucas is where he's been all night.

IN THE LOBBY

The doctor talking with him.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry for all the confusion... didn't know if you were coming back. She's in the room right now. You can go in and see her.

Lucas, holding a bag of something, walks

**INSIDE OF AARON'S ROOM**

Seeing Aaron tucked in his bed, looking just as vunerbale as ever. But there was one exception. He wasn't a he. He was never a he.

Lucas walks to this girl he must now refer to as Aaron.

She turns to him, not so much in a smiley mood.

AARON: I take it you know.

LUCAS: Yeah.

He has a seat at her beside.

LUCAS: Why didn't you just tell me?

Aaron puffs her rosy cheeks.

AARON: I couldn't. Don't you understand, Luke? That's why he hated me so much. When my mom died, it was during labor...and the last thing she told my dad...was how much she wanted to see her beautiful baby boy's face. When it turned out I was a girl...that's when she flatlined... And from then on my dad blamed me for her death. I remember when I was five, him saying how much better it would have been had I been a boy. He soon started dressing me up in boys clothes...got me a boy's haircut, changed my name from looking like the Erin spelled with an E to looking like the Aaron spelled with an A. Even faked a few papers to say I was male instead of female. That's what I used to get accepted by the Big Brother's Community...And the doctor, you know...the first time I ended up here, after you rushed me here and everything...I told him I freak out when people call me a girl...that the stitching and all that other stuff they were worried about with me would go better if they acted like I was a boy. It seemed crazy at first, but somehow they went along with it...so much that they thought that was the reason my dad called me son...

Aaron touches Lucas' hand, her pretty eyes now revealing themselves to be feminine after all.

AARON: There never was a sister, Lucas. The dress you found in my closet was mine...back a long time ago when a little girl named Erin thought she had a chance.

Tears flowing down Aaron's cheek.

AARON: The doctor got in contact with my grandparents on my mom's side... they had no idea what was going on. I mean, how could they? My dad moved us halfway across the country, just so we wouldn't have to deal with them or anything. Kept our address to himself and stuff... I mean, New York isn't too far from here, but still... Anyway... they're on their way down... coming to get me. I'm gonna stay with them from now on.

Aaron wipes at her face.

AARON: So it looks like I'm gonna be fine. And my dad's so stubborn that he won't even bother to deny this...he just brags and brags about beating me like it was some sport or something...his big mouth being the only reason the doctor got my grandparent's number...he just blurted it out...all too happy to be rid of me. Guess his ass is going to be in jail for a while.

Lucas alomost smirks, but his face stays pained.

Aaron coughs a little.

AARON: I'm giving my sob story here, but that being-a-boy thing, at the time... It really worked out...and I was glad about it.

LUCAS: Why?

AARON: Because even I wanted to be a boy. I think it would have made my mom happy.

LUCAS: Aaron...your mom didn't die because you weren't this boy your dad was so intent on making you out to be. She didn't make it because –

AARON: It was her time?

Lucas stares at her for a second, then..

LUCAS: Something like that... but I know she would have been proud to have you as her daughter.

AARON: How can you be sure about something like that?

LUCAS: Because it's not about what chromosomes you possess, it's about the type of person you are. And for a while there...you were a good person, Aaron.

Lucas stands, placing the bag on Aaron's bed, and moving away.

LUCAS: You really did make a good little brother

Lucas turns to the door, determined on walking out it.

Aaron panicking.

AARON: Wait, where are you going?

Lucas half-looks over his shoulder at the girl.

LUCAS: You lied to me... I don't think I have any brothers left this summer.

Lucas proceeds toward the door.

Aaron pleading with tears.

AARON: Wait! Lucas, please! I can still help you with your Peyton Box.

Lucas shakes his head.

LUCAS: No, you can't, Aaron. No, you can't... It's over.

The door shuts...

Lucas gone...

...and Aaron looking down at the bag. She picks it up, and searches through it, pulling out a card.

It reads... "To a brother who vowed to help me...

"And now that he needs my help...

Grant me the strength to not walk away...

Or maybe walking away is the only way"

ON THE SIDE OF THE CARD – a picture of Aaron and Lucas laughing...good times.


	18. PART 18

**AS AT KAREN'S CAFÉ'**

Peyton walks in, it's void of people, so she has all the time she wants to admire...

...lava lamps put up everywhere...

...her art from some time ago hanging on the walls...

...stereos set up afar.

It's almost like a smaller version of Tric... a Tric that just so happens to be sporting her creations.

She HEARS the door cling behind her..

Turning to see Lucas stride on in..

Peyton smiles immediately, rushing to him as she throws her arms around his neck and squuezes tightly.

PEYTON: You always know where to find me.

Lucas a little taken aback by this as he holds her.

LUCAS: Whoa, what's with the bear hug? Damn.

Peyton pulls away, smiling hard...she touches his face.

PEYTON: You did all of this?

Lucas gently removes her hand.

Peyton looking disappointed by this, then making sure to put her hands into her pockets as not to bother him anymore. Or more so to fight her urge to touch him again.

Lucas walks past her.

LUCAS: It's not that big of a deal, Peyt.

Peyton is kinda in glee-mode right now.

PEYTON: Peyt... you used to call me that all the time when –

Lucas turns to her...

Peyton stopping.

PEYTON: Well, just before, you know.

Lucas just shakes his head in frustration.

LUCAS: Are you sure you aren't on medication or anything? I mean, I've seen you happy before and all...but giddy, that just ain't you.

Peyton rushes to him once more.

PEYTON: I have something to tell you.

Lucas takes her by the shoulders.

LUCAS: So do I.

Peyton is still eager, but then she sees his face. It's so serious.

She then makes the decision to let him go first with his news.

AS LATER

**OUTSIDE OF KAREN'S CAFÉ'**

Lucas and Peyton sit in front of the doorway.

Obviously having discussed something important.

PEYTON: Really? You mean a girl-girl. Aaron's a girl?

LUCAS: Yep.

PEYTON: And after all that, you just left him there?

LUCAS: Her. You're forgetting the her.

Peyton stands up, angering with every breath as she stares down at the object of her affection.

PEYTON: Well, you're marching back up there and seeing her right now.

LUCAS: What?

PEYTON: You can't just leave her like that. All the tramatic stuff that girl's been through. God, I can't believe I even have to tell you this, Lucas.

Lucas shrugs.

LUCAS: She's going to be fine, alright?

PEYTON: And so what? That means you can just act like an ass. Dump her at any minute when it no longer conveniences you?

Lucas stands

LUCAS: You know...why does this concern you so much?

She darts her eyes at him pointedly.

PEYTON: Because unlike you, Lucas... I have a heart.

LUCAS: Peyton.

PEYTON: That's what you do, isn't it? Turn every girl away when it doesn't go your way... She's then just a mistake.

Peyton storms her distance, heading toward her car.

Lucas confused as ever.

LUCAS: Peyton! Eh, Peyton!

ERRRK!

The wheels of Peyton's car heard driving down the street.

Lucas sighs.

**AS BACK AT TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

IN THE HALLWAY

Nurses are making sure to turn off the lights.

A Tall Doctor talking to a certain family.

TALL DOCTOR: I'm sorry, visiting hours are over.

The family being turned away as everyone leaves the hall.

All lights out...emergency ones dimmed.

When, without warning

a masked figure moves out from the shadows of the intersecting hall, then yanking off the gear to reveal us Wallace, his back pressed against the wall and head ducking down as he moves along the corridor.

He soon stops underneath a door, standing straight, and walking

**INTO AARON'S ROOM**

seeing Aaron asleep there on the bed, her cropped hair messed across the pillow, and covers pulled up to her chest.

Wallace, sorrow in his eyes, creaks toward the bed, quitely sitting in the chair next to her.

He speaks softly.

WALLACE: Hi-ya there, Aaron.

Then getting a good look at her face from the emergency lights pouring in through the window, gasps.

WALLACE: My hell...it's true.

Aaron still fast asleep.

Wallace speaking anyway. That's what he wants.

WALLACE: I, uh...heard the news from Big Mike. He hates me, I know... And I don't doubt it, but he just couldn't help bitching me out about what I did to you, and how if I'd never cut you, you wouldn't be in this position right now...almost having died twice...because of me, and that wound

Wallace frowns.

WALLACE: Your dad sucks, man. All this time I've been feeling sorry for myself...thinking I didn't have good parents..but then I look at you, and I know I truly have nothing to feel sorry for.  
It's weird...you come from an abusive home, and you're a good kid..I come from an okay home..and I'm a, well, not so good kid. I guess, it really doesn't matter how evil is born...just so long as it isn't.

He reaches to touch her hair, but catches himself and stops.

WALLACE: And that's what I feel like, Aaron...like I'm evil. I don't know how I got this way, and considering I wasn't beat most of my life with a stick...I guess it can come from anywhere.

Wallace blinks at the girl, taking in her slumberous features.

WALLACE: But I want you to know I'm going to try and be good. I met this girl named Peyton over the summer, and sometimes when I look at her, I really believe I can do it. I'm really gonna try. I mean, I robbed a store and everything again tonight, no one got hurt or anything, but still...why do I keep on doing these things?

Wallace makes a whining grunt.

WALLACE: I just want you to know how sorry I am. I really am

He gets, up backing away as he gives one last stare at her, and exits.

Aaron turning over, and looking at the doorway now, displaying that she's heard everything.


	19. PART 19, THE END

**AS AT WALLACE'S HOUSE**

IN HIS PARENTS BEDROOM

Miss Johnson joins her husband in bed.

DR. JOHNSON: Long night?

MISS JOHNSON: Had last-minute-grocery shopping to do, and before that – a patient.

She stretches out, moving next to him under the covers.

MISS JOHNSON: But I think it's over. She seemed to have closure today – or tonight...whatever the hell it was.

Dr. Johnson laughs.

Miss Johnson giving him a kiss on the lips.

MISS JOHNSON: Yes...Peyton's probably off in her lover's arms right now, as we speak.

Dr. Johnson does a double take.

DR. JOHNSON: Did you say Peyton? As in Peyton Sawyer?

MISS JOHNSON: That's the one.

Miss Johnson looks to him.

MISS JOHNSON: What, why?

Dr. Johnson stays quiet, sitting up.

Miss Johnson rising with him, recognizing that face he's making all too well.

MISS JOHNSON: Wait a minute...you mentioned you were counseling a boy. That boy wouldn't happen to be Lucas Scott, would it?

Dr. Johnson folds his arms across his chest, and scoffs.

DR. JOHNSON: I can't tell you that?

MISS JOHNSON: Why not? I told you mine.

DR. JOHNSON: Well, what about doctor-patient confidentiality?

Miss Johnson gives a scoff of her own.

MISS JOHNSON: Oh, please..we're married...that doctor-patient stuff goes right out the window when it's the two of us.

DR: JOHNSON: It's not like you use the tiltle of Mrs. Johnson anyway.

MISS JOHNSON: Oh, c'omn, you know I use the title of Miss instead of Mrs. because it makes me feel more –

DR. JOHNSON: Not married?

Miss Johnson lets out an exhausted breath.

MISS JOHNSON: Lets not fight.

DR. JOHNSON: Fine.

He rolls over her, his back to her, and turns off the lamp light.

Miss Johnson touching his shoulder.

MISS JOHNSON: I'm worried about Wallace.

Dr. Johnson ups his shoulders, then lets them drop.

DR. JOHNSON: He comes in late all the time now. It's nothing new.

MISS JOHNSON: Yeah...but now he's not coming in until late into the morning.

She shakes her husband again.

MISS JOHNSON: Remember? Wallace used to keep a journal back in fifth grade?

DR JOHNSON: Surely, you don't think he still has that, do you? See, there's a thing called computers now.

MISS JOHNSON: There were compurts before, and he never bothered to type personal things into them. And if I know my son...I know he can't go a day without jotting down his thoughts.

Miss Johnson smiles wickedly.

MISS JOHNSON: And If I know us...we'd stop at nothing to find out what's bothering him.

Dr. Johnson turns to her.

DR. JOHNSON: You wouldn't.

**AS IN WALLACE'S ROOM**

Oh, yes, she would...

Both Dr. Johnson and Miss Johnson stepping in quietly.

Miss Johnson nudges him.

MISS JOHNSON: Why are you tip-toeing around? He isn't here.

DR. JOHNSON: Might be...you never know.

She pokes him in the arm.

MISS JOHNSON: Stop playing.

Dr. Johsnon pushing back up the glasses on his face.

MISS JOHNSON: I thought you stopped wearing those last month.

DR. JOHNSON: Contacts are dirty. So sue me.

Miss and Dr. Johnson stop in the middle of the floor.

MISS JOHNSON: Oh, look at this room. Couldn't find a needle in here.

DR. JOHNSON: Looks like we're going to be looking all night.

Miss Johnson gives Dr. Johnson a look.

Dr. Johnson giving her a look back.

And then both immediately throwing Wallace's clothes around, searching through all the mess.

**AS THE NEXT DAY**

AT TAMMY'S HOUSE

IN HER ROOM

Janice and Britney stand before the mirror on either side of her, doing her hair.

BRITNEY: So you struck out twice ...get over it.

TAMMY: Thrice if you count the sprinkler incident.

Janice ageeing with Britney.

JANICE: Yeah, girl, get over it...he ain't worth it

TAMMY: I'm really tired of you two telling me to get over it.

Britney sprays some hair spray to Tammy's gorgeous mane

BRITNEY: Well, then stop messing around with Wallace.

JANICE: Yeah... besides..I heard he forced himself on that Sharee girl.

Tammy is floored.

TAMMY: No way.

Tammy turns to them, the three going to sit on the bed.

BRITNEY: That's the rumor going around.

JANICE: A fierce rumor too. All his buddies are boasting about it.

BRITNEY: And you know what they say about rumors... most of the time...they turn out to be true.

The both of them trying to make out Tammy's thoughts

JANICE: How do you feel about Mr. Fiery-red stunning, jock Wallace now?

Tammy waits...then tucks a strand of her hair behind her ears.

TAMMY: Well, if it's true...then wrong, of course. I would think I've been wrong about him. To do that...to a girl...it's inhuman. There's no way about it. And to think... how we treated Sharee.

JANICE: I know.

TAMMY: I just can't imagine it.

Britney touches Tammy's hair.

BRITNEY: Nice to know you've come to your senses about the ass.

Tammy smiles.

Britney agreeing.

BRITNEY: Well, he is one.

JANICE: And to take your mind off of this whole confusing thing, we're taking you out for ice cream.

They both pull her up.

JANICE: Now, c'omn.

TAMMY: Yeah, it's just a rumor, right?

All three girls walking out the door, arm in arm.

**AS AT SHAREE'S HOUSE**

Sharee, a bunch of pictures of her and Wallace scattered all over the bed, lights a match.

She then sets the pictures to fire.

The fire alarm instantly going off, RINGING throughout the entire house.

Sharee's parent's hurriedly bursting in through the door.

MOM 1: Sharee, what the hell do you think you're doing?

DAD 1: I'll get the fire extinguisher.

Dad 1 rushing down the stairs.

Sharee looking up to the lone parent in her dooway.

She cries.

SHAREE: Mommy!

She rushes to her, hugging as tightly as humanely possible.

Mom 1 understanding that something is truly wrong here, and rubbing her daughter's head.

MOM 1: Shhh.It's going to be okay, baby. I promise.

**AS AT LUCAS' HOUSE, OUTSIDE**

ON THE PORCH

Lucas sits.

Peyton approaching.

He looks up at her.

LUCAS: You talking to me again?

She has a seat.

PEYTON: I don't know. You stopped being an ass?

LUCAS: Why is it girls always call guys that when they're angry with them?

Lucas looks away.

Peyton scrunches her nose.

PEYTON: Why don't you just go see her?

LUCAS: I can't... I lost a brother with Aaron, Peyton.

He watches her hair glow in the son.

LUCAS: And a lot more.

He then looks down again.

Peyton frowning.

PEYTON: Oh, boo-hoo!

Lucas watching her again. Boy, there she goes once more in furious-mode.

PEYTON: Think of what that girl loss.

LUCAS: That's the thing..I can't think of her as a girl. She's just Aaron to me, okay? And what she loss was for the better. A dead-beat father on the opposite. One who just so happened to be there, but beat the hell out of his kid while he was there. Ain't life grand?

PEYTON: I'm telling you, you're going to regret it if you don't get your butt up right now and go see her. Isn't she leaving today?

LUCAS: Yeah..all the way to New York?

PEYTON: And don't you think that after the bond you two shared, it's only right that you say goodbye?

LUCAS: Like you said, in so many words yesterday, I don't exactly always do the right thing, Peyton.

PEYTON: Then do something about that, Lucas. I mean, there has to be a way you two can still remain brothers without her actually being a brother. And I know you care about her, so that really shouldn't have anything to do with it and–-

Lucas catches Peyton by the arm, smiling.

LUCAS: Let's go.

PEYTON: Excuse me?

He yanks her along.

**AS AT TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

IN THE LOBBY

Aaron is in a wheelchair, hugging her grandparents, Big Mike to her side.

AARON: Grandma!

GRANDMOTHER: Oh, my poor baby. I can't envision what you've been through these last few days. Years even. And your father – to do what he did.

Grandfather angers as Grandmother pulls away.

GRANDFATHER: Wait until I get my hands on the bastard.

Aaron hugging her grandad next.

AARON: Don't let him ruin this moment for us, grandpa. I'm fine.

Grandmother lays a hand on her grandchild's head..

GRANDMOTHER: No, it's not fine. We should have tried harder to find you.

AARON: It's not your fault... We were nowhere to be found -- whole record-change and stuff. Plus, I was with my dad...it's not like he stole me or anything...that's what the police would have said anyway...so there's nothing you could have done. But, it was hard, I'm not going to lie.

Grandmother tearing up.

GRANDMOTHER: And this awful wheelchair

AARON: I'm not paralyzed, grandma. The doctor just said I've really gotta take it easy this time. He explained, didn't he?

Grandfather clearing things up, giving his granddaughter a simple kiss to the forehead.

GRANDFATHER: Yes, he explained, but it's still hard, Aaron.

And with that, Grandmother hugging Grandfather, allowing Big Mike to have some talk-time with Aaron.

BIG MIKE: I'm gonna miss you, kid.

AARON: I know.

They laugh.

BIG MIKE: Give me a call in a few years when you've actually gone through puberty and look like a girl.

Aaron humorously insulted.

AARON: Hey!

They give manly hugs to each other, laughing.

BIG MIKE: Nah..it sounds too weird anyway. I think of you as one of the fellas.

AARON: Me too.

Grandfather grabbing the back of Aaron's wheelchair, ready to push her along.

AARON: See ya, Mike.

BIG MIKE: You too, Aaron.

Her grandparents start to wheel her off, Aaron halting them as she looks back.

GRANDMOTHER: What is it, dear?

Aaron makes a sad face.

AARON: Nothing...I just thought someone else would be here, that's all.

Her grandparents then pushing her along..

Just as...

"Aaron! No, wait, Aaron."

Aaron seeing Lucas running down the hall, a beautiful blonde girl at his side.

They finally reach her..

Lucas breathing hard as he speaks.

LUCAS: You're not leaving without saying goodbeye, are you?

Aaron smiles wide.

Lucas immedaitely hugging her as she closes her eyes in content.

LUCAS: I love you, Aaron.

AARON: And I love you, Luke.

"Ow!

Aaron pinching Lucas' ear as he pulls away from her.

Lucas finally getting a hold of it again, pulling back and holding there.

Aaron frowning.

AARON: You were a jerk.

Lucas smirks.

LUCAS: Guess I deserved that.

AARON: You did.. But I was wrong for lying to you.

Lucas knows Aaron is sincere.

AARON: And, oh, don't worry about the wheelchair. It's for health reasons.

Lucas smirks.

LUCAS: Figured.

Aaron looking to her grandparents.

AARON: Grandma...Grandpa..this is Lucas..the guy I was telling you about...the one who saved me and all...he's like a brother.

They smile widely.

GRANDMOTHER: An honor to meet you, son. Couldn't thank you enough.

They shake hands.

GRANDFATHER: Nice to know there are still stand-up guys in this damn town.

Lucas laughs.

He then gestures toward the blonde girl beside him.

LUCAS: This here is Peyton...She's uh..a really good pal.

Though that stung a little, Peyton shakes everyone's hand respectively.

AARON: So this is her? This is Peyton... Awesome.

Grandmother looking to the pair.

GRANDMOTHER: Good to greet you, dear. Are you two lovers?

Lucas giggles.

LUCAS: What me and Peyton? No.

Peyton sticking her hands in her pockets.

PEYTON: You heard the guy.

Aaron embarrassed.

AARON: People don't really use the term lovers all that often anymore, grandma.

She lightens up at Peyton.

GRANDMOTHER: Oh, I'm sorry, dear.

PEYTON: It's cool.

Grandfather grins at Peyton.

GRANDFATHER: Well, she certainly is a lovely dame, isn't she?

Big Mike grinning wide as well.

BIG MIKE: Tell me about it.

Aaron now letting her grandfather in on the secret of another played-out word.

AARON: Or dame, grandad.

Grandfather shrugs.

GRANDFATHER: Too many damn words these days.

AARON: Jeez, you guys act like we're in the 1950's or something.

Lucas smiles.

LUCAS: Well, changing the subject back to brothers...

He pulls out a safety pin.

LUCAS: You know what this is for?

Aaron squeels in glee.

AARON: Cool. You want to make us blood brothers!

She then looks at everyone else.

AARON: Could you guys sorta go over there by the doors or something? ...This is like, a private moment.

Grandmother is worried.

GRANDMOTHER: What, what are you going to do with that thing? You're not going to poke her, are you?

Grandfather grabbing Grandmother and pulling her off toward the doors with the others.

GRANDFATHER: Settle down, Ruth.

Lucas now left alone with Aaron.

LUCAS: Well, technically we'd just be blood brother and sister... but you get the point.

Lucas pricks his finger with the needle, blood oozing out of the tiny opening.

He then bends down in front of Aaron.

LUCAS: You ready?

Without stalling...

AARON: Yes.

Lucas smiles.

Then Prickng...Aaron's thumb bleeding.

The both of them instantly pressing their fingers together.

AARON: Blood brother's forever.

LUCAS: You got it.

Still pressing their fingers together.

Lucas takes this moment to tell Aaron his thoughts.

LUCAS: Aaron, I want to thank you for helping me..and about my Peyton box –

AARON: You never needed me, Lucas.

LUCAS: I don't get –

AARON: With your Peyton Box. I was just B.S. -ing you. I wanted a big brother, so I came up with the line about helping you to find the answers to your inner thoughts and all that mumbo-jumbo because I thought it would help you not to leave. The answer has always been with you, Lucas. Now all you have to do is find it. I say you call up that doctor of yours...finish your therapy, Luke. Get your answer.

Lucas furrows his brow.

**AS AT WALLACE'S HOUSE**

IN WALLACE'S ROOM

Dr. Johnson and Miss Johnson look at the mess, their hair tossed and flipped in weird directions as a shirt or two of their son's clothing lay on top of their heads from scattering around in Wallace's room.

Miss Johnson coming up from under the bed with, holding something in her hand.

MISS JOHNSON: I got it!

Dr. Johnson stumbling to her.

DR. JOHNSON: You're kidding. It was under the bed all this time?

MISS JOHNSON: No, it was under his desk, tucked to the side and taped to the corner, but my hand slipped and, well, I ended up knocking it under the bed anyway.

Dr. Johnson making a humorous face.

DR. JOHNSON: Oh.

They both sit down on the bed, wiping at their dusty clothes.

Miss Johnson flipping through the pages.

She stops at one, Mr. Johnson leaning over as she reads.

"Tuesday...today sucks."

They laugh at the fact of that's all the entry says.

Miss Johnson then reading another.

"Wednesday sucks even more!"

They bursts out laughing even harder now.

Then turning to another page.

"I just wish...I had real parents, you know."

Miss Johnson and Dr. Johnson ceasing their humor, now becoming serious.

More of Wallace's words read as we witness:

"That's not what I mean. I'm like, 'Yeah, they're my blood parents and all.' But they fail to show they care. Sure, they tell me they love me and everything, but what type of parents let their kid get away with anything? I could comit a murder, and still they would be light on the punishment. Sometimes I feel like they love me, but that they love me less. God...all I'm asking for is a little..no... a lot of concern when I'm caught smoking or something like that, not just a spank on the hand and then a kiss on the cheek like it's nothing. Hell, maybe that's why I keep acting out... But I fear I'm getting worse. Is a little discipline too much to ask for? Is it?

Ring!

Both Dr. Johnson and Miss Johnson's cell phones ringing.

They anwser their individual cells.

DR. JOHNSON AND MISS JOHNSON: Yeah...yeah...I'll be right there.

Dr. Johnson then looking to his wife as she looks up from the journal, and they both look to each other, finally concerned.

**AS BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Lucas hangs up his cell.

He then looks to Aaron...

Aaron biting on her bottom lip.

AARON: You still got that card I gave you?

Lucas smirks.

LUCAS: The one you called crappy? Yeah.

Aaron looking to her grandparents.

AARON: Could we have one more hour, grandma? I know it sounds weird, and I know it's not what you two had in mind for our time of waiting, but...

Aaron stares back at Lucas.

AARON: Lucas has something to do. And I really wanna be here after he does it...no matter the turnout.

Grandmother Ruth hesitates..looking at the two of them...then seeing the sibling love, and then giving her blessing with a nod.

Lucas standing as he stares back at the others.

LUCAS: How about it? Another hour? You guys got anything important to do in that short amount of time?

Peyton and Big Mike smiling Lucas' way.

AS FLASH

**AN HOUR LATER**

Lucas, Peyton, Big Mike and the grandparents are all surrounding Aaron again..

LUCAS: Okay, here's one last hug for the road.

Aaron lets her face lay snuggly against Lucas' chest.

Lucas comforting of it.

LUCAS: This has certainly been the longest goodbye ever.

Aaron grins.

AARON: I want to thank you too, Luke. You helped me care again. Because before you, I really didn't give a damn.

Lucas quickly covering up Aaron's mouth and looking to her grandparents.

LUCAS: She didn't mean that.

Grandfather waves a hand.

GRANDFATHER: We'll let it slide.

Everyone smiles...

BUT..

THAT...

IS...

ALL...

SHATTERED by the appearance of Wallace in the glass door, halting as soon as he catches glimpse of Lucas.

Peyton waving at her friend.

Lucas angering.

LUCAS: What the hell are you doing here?

Lucas trying to go after the kid, and Peyton halting him.

PEYTON: Lucas, what's going on?

LUCAS: That's the kid who stabbed Aaron.

Grandmother Ruth gasping.

Grandfather trying to poke at the boy with his cane.

GRANDFATHER: You little bastard. Just wait until I get to you.

Peyton looking from Lucas to Wallace in angered surprsise, her mouth wide open.

Wallace backing up, tears forming in his eyes as he stares at Peyton.

WALLACE: No, Peyton, not you too. I can't stand for you to look at me like that too. No!

Wallace jets out of the building.

PEYTON: Wallace!

Peyton following him.

Lucas again trying to go after the kid, this time Aaron halting him back.

AARON: I called him here, Luke.

Lucas stares down at her with registering of emotions displaying on his face.

LUCAS: Aaron, no.

AARON: He's all messed up, Luke. Let Peyton help him...please.

Lucas is flabbergasted at his young friend.

**AS AT THE PARK**

NEAR THE WATER

ON THE BOARDWALK

Wallace runs out onto it, going across the wooden planks.

Peyton screaming after him.

PEYTON: Wallace, come back from there, what are you doing?

Wallace backing towards the end of the bridge, pulling out his revolver.

WALLACE: You hate me! I saw it in your eyes.

Peyton moving closer to the bridge, not quite yet on it.

PEYTON: This isn't the way, Wallace. Please put the gun down.

Wallace laughs as the water leaks from his eyes.

WALLACE: Thst's so cliche'... It so cliche', Peyton and I don't even care.

He starts to cry.

WALLACE: You hate me!

PEYTON: No, I don't hate you, I just don't understand.

WALLACE: You will...I did it all, Peyton. I gutted Aaron. I robbed a store... Hell, I even forced myself onto a girl.

Peyton looking even more disturbed now.

Wallace continuing.

WALLACE: See..there it is...in your eyes...the hatred...the disgust.

He sobs even harder.

WALLACE: God, I don't deserve to live. I don't, Peyton. I don't!

Peyton is halfway across the boardwalk now.

PEYTON: What you did...it was wrong, Wallace...but that's where you gotta take responsibility.

He laughs mournfully

WALLACE: That's what she said...Sharee...she was my girl, you know? I loved her.

PEYTON: Wallace, you need help.

He points the gun to his temple.

WALLACE: Yes...I do.

Clicks the pistol.

PEYTON: No!

Peyton is crying now.

Wallace pleading with her.

WALLACE: Please, Peyton...just let me do one thing right. Please!

PEYTON: Can't do that, Wallace.

She inches closer.

PEYTON: Because I saw another Wallace.

WALLACE: Oh, shut up!

PEYTON: As much as you are desperate to make yourself out as this monster...I'm desperate to make you out as human too. Remember, you thanked me for that once.

WALLACE: No, I am a monster! Sharee was right.

Wallace wipes at his eyes.

WALLACE: It has to end.

PEYTON: It does.

She finally gets within arms reach of him, her hands held up as to show them where they are.

PEYTON: But not this way.

She slowly touches his trembling fingers.

PEYTON: Let me help you, Wallace. Just let me help.

He pauses, looking across to her as she brushes a tear from his cheek...

then throwing his arms around her, and hugging for dear life...

...Peyton easing the gun out of his hand, resting it on the wood as they sink to their knees..

Peyton running her fingers through his hair.

PEYTON: I'm here for you, Wallace. Trust me... I'm here.

PULL BACK

To see Wallace and Peyton on the boardwalk, sobbing within a tragic embrace.

**AND MONTAGE**

As everything comes to a close

At Wallace's house...his father coming in through the door, and his mother running to him, Wallace's journal once again in her hand as she cries and shows his father...both parents looking to the words, then sobbing and hugging all at once.

As at the gun shop we see the Store Clerk getting arrested, a cop walking to the computer on the side and clicking on the screen as they see a direct link back to Wallace Johnson's house...email exchanges.

And at Deb's house, Deb moving away from her very own computer, and opening up her front door to look out it suspiciously, then shutting it back.

As with Tammy, her and her two friends tucked in bed, eating a big bowl of icecream and popcorn, laughing at the television screen.

But at the police station – in side of a jail cell, Mr Taynes broods. He then walks up to the bars and looks out, frowning. The hell with the world to him.

As at the front of the building...Wallace and Peyton are walking in...

AS OUT OF MONTAGE

Peyton with her arms on his shoulders as they approach a cop at the front desk...

Wallace speaks.

WALLACE: I, um would like to report a stabbing.

The officer looking to the young boy.

Wallace's lip quivering.

WALLACE: I stabbed Aaron Taynes.

He pauses, it's hard for him to go on. Peyton rubbing his shoulders.

WALLACE: I'd also like to...

He sniffs.

WALLACE: Report a rape.

He opens his mouth, the words taking longer to come out...

WALLACE: I raped Sharee Livingston.

We then see two sets of figures rising up from the benches...as in one corner... It's Wallace's parents, their faces full of anguish, shame, worry, heartache and regret...Wallace shocked to see them there.

But is even more shocked to see Sharee's parents in the other corner, Sharee in the forefront...guilt and embarrassment appearing on her face, along with the flowy streaks falling from her eyes...her parents..full of anger, hostility and revenge.

Wallace bending down his head.

**AS OUTSIDE**

Aaron is watching through the glass.

She then moves down the steps --

her Grandfather putting her wheelchair into the car as

INSIDE

Aaron tells her grandparents what they need to know.

AARON: We can leave now.

We see their car pull away from the police station, and down the road.

The sun setting.

AS

AND NOW IN LUCAS' ROOM

Lucas stuffs all of his Peyton memorabilia under the bed as he talks on the phone

LUCAS: (on his cell) Yeah...Haley...it's good to hear from you.

He pauses.

LUCAS: Tomorrow? Yeah, I could do tomorrow. It'll give us time to catch up. And, hey, we do have a whole month left.

Lucas moving to his desk and grabbing his keys.

**AS LATER ON THE BEACH - NIGHTIME**

He walks out onto the sand barefoot.

And sits.

Seemingly in deep thought

**AS WITH A FLASHBACK – ONE HOUR AGO EARLIER**

Lucas marches into

DR. JOHNSON'S OFFICE

Dr. Johnson closing the door behind them.

LUCAS: Look, my truck broke down on the way here, and the only reason I'm even here today is as a favor to a friend.

DR. JOHNSON: Well, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here either. I've got more important things to worry about, such as my family, so if we could just get on with this --.

LUCAS: What's with the attitude?

Dr. Johnson slams down a book, pushing back up his glasses.

DR. JOHNSON: Maybe it has something to do with your dallying around a subject you already know the answer to.

Lucas gets up, trying to leave.

LUCAS: Screw this.

Dr. Johnson moving in front of him.

DR. JOHNSON: You're not leaving here until you give me an answer...because quite frankly, Lucas I am fairly certain that this will be our last session.

LUCAS: Get outta my way, Dr.Johnson.

DR. JOHNSON: Why did you keep your Peyton Box, Lucas? The true reason?

Lucas backing up as Dr. Johnson moves toward him with every step he takes.

DR. JOHNSON: Who is the young lady you can really picure the rest of your life with?

Lucas shaking his head.

LUCAS: You don't really wanna be doing this right now, Dr. Johnson.

DR. JOHNSON: No, I think you don't really wanna be doing this right now, Lucas. You're scared, I get that. But the truth has to come out. What did it make you feel like when things ended between you and Peyton some months ago?

Lucas steadily backing up, tripping over things.

Dr. Johnson pressing.

DR. JOHNSON: Why did you keep her stuff? Why not Brooke's stuff instead?

Lucas tripping over the chair, getting up to be backed against the wall, Dr. Johnson all in his face, screaming.

DR. JOHNSON: How does it make you feel!

Lucas shaking his head.

LUCAS: No!

DR. JOHNSON: How does it make you feel, Lucas, huh? How does it make you feel, pretty boy? What do you feel!

Lucas angrily taking a hold of Dr. Johnson's shirt, his white coat and all, slamming the man against the wall, finally answering.

LUCAS: It hurts me, okay!

He lets go of the doctor, looking away as he takes a step back.

LUCAS: All those pictures...all those memories...

He grinds his teeeth together furiously, his voice breaking.

LUCAS: Reliving all that and knowing what could never be between us – that me and Peyton can never be together...

He looks up at Dr. Johnson, tears welling in his eyes.

LUCAS: It tears at me.

He frowns, letting all his anger and frustration pour out.

LUCAS: And it makes me wish that it never happened...that the two of us never even happened.

He curses under his breath.

LUCAS: It makes me wish I could just take it all back and have stayed with Brooke.

Lucas pauses.

He then spouts...

LUCAS: Because at least with Brooke...I was safe. At least I had somebody...but me and Peyton...it turned out we couldn't be together anyway.

He again, looks up at Dr. Johnson.

LUCAS: Don't you see?

He moves closer to the man.

LUCAS: If I had never let Brooke go, I would never have had to go through the pain of losing Peyton.

Dr. Johnson finally moves to Lucas, placing his hand's on the teenage boy's shoulders.

DR. JOHNSON: Don't you think you should be telling Peyton that?

Lucas looks confused.

Dr. Johnson clarifying.

DR. JOHNSON: Do you realize what you've just said? You just told me that your whole wishing you'd never let Brooke go has more to do with Peyton than it actually does with Brooke herself. That the only reason you so desperately want Brooke back is because of your being hurt that things didn't work out with you and Peyton. And that because of that, you feel it must mean that you should have stayed with Brooke...But you never wanted that... You don't want that. The girl you really want –

LUCAS: Is Peyton.

Lucas half-smiles, raking his fingers through his hair, looking to Dr. Johnson with renewed eyes.

Dr. Johnson stern in his judgement.

DR. JOHNSON: Go to her...before it's too late.

Lucas rushes toward the door, but before exiting, pulls out his tape recorder from his pocket and tosses it back at Dr. Johnson.

Dr. Johnson catching it.

LUCAS: I won't be needing that anymore.

Lucas immediately rushing out the door

Dr. Johnson examining the recorder with curiosity.

**AS OUTSIDE**

Lucas bumps into the men in black.

LUCAS: Get outta my way!

He pushes the investigators off of him, and hurries down the street.

**AS BACK INSIDE OF THE OFFICE**

Dr. Johnson places the tape recorder onto the desk, and pushes play.

...hearing Lucas' voice in voice-over..

LUCAS' VOICE: I guess one of my biggest fears now...is not accomplishing what I need to accomplish before I die. This whole HCM thing has me struck. And with the-having-no-pills factor... It even limits my time on love.

As we

INTERCUT

with what's going on with Lucas and Peyton at the same time.

And

OUTSIDE:

Lucas running, and dashing over things

LUCAS' VOICE: I never knew how desperate I was for it. But my time after time of going after girls I really don't want, and forcing myself to believe I really do want them...that if I don't have them, then I have nobody...is proof enough.

AS SOMEWHERE ELSE

...Peyton is being escorted into a diner, having a seat with who it turns out is Miss Johnson, the both of them talking.

MISS JOHNSON: Now did you tell Lucas how you feel?

PEYTON: I wish I could...but you should have seen the way he treated me when I touched his face. He acted as if I were leprous... I was ready to tell him everything. That I was finally ready to put us first...but nah...

Peyton sighs.

PEYTON: He's still into Brooke.

AS BACK IN ANOTHER AREA

Lucas is jumping over a bike rail, cutting down a different trail as he still runs.

LUCAS' VOICE: To be honest...I've only felt that way about one girl...skinny blonde with a meant right hook.

There's laughter.

LUCAS' VOICE: For drawing that is.

AS BACK AT THE DINER WITH PEYTON...

She shrugs at Miss Johnson.

PEYTON: I know who I'm suppose to be with...

MISS JOHNSON: You want Lucas Scott.

Peyton smiles.

PEYTON: The one and only.

She looks saddened now.

PEYTON: But it's too complicated. As I said before...It could never work out.

MISS JOHNSON: Tell me why you still think this is...even after the therapy sessions and, Peyton, your revelation?

A pause...then more.

AS BACK WITH LUCAS

...He paces faster and faster, and we hear..

LUCAS' VOICE: But I'm not quite too sure about my take on her best friend, for that matter either. I know it's not the same with the best friend as it is with her...but these days..I take whatever I can get.

Lucas moves past a few homeless people, Lucas sweating now.

LUCAS' VOICE: One thing's for sure...most days while spending time with the blonde one..I just want to pull her into my arms and tell her I love her...tell her I want her...that I've always wanted her.

Lucas makes it to a road with passing cars.

LUCAS: I hope I finally get the chance one day.

**AS BACK IN THE OFFICE**

Dr. Johnson smiles...turning off the tape recorder.

DR. JOHNSON: Damn bastard. He's always known.

Dr. Johnson chuckling.

DR. JOHNSON: Yep...I reckon he's always known... Just needed a push.

**AS OUTSIDE OF KAREN'S CAFÉ**

Lucas finally arrives at his destination, brushing off his shirt, breathing heavily, and entering..

AS INSIDE

He spots her instantly.

Those curly blonde locks. It's Peyton.

But she's with somebody.

Doesn't bother him though.

He moves closer, but stops when he hears...

PEYTON: Me and Lucas?...No. The last time I got involved with him..it ended badly for everyone... It really did. My best friend is madly in love with him, I don't see her ever getting over that, and I couldn't imagine what it'd do to her, if we hooked up again.

MISS JOHNSON: Always thinking of others lives...But shouldn't you find happiness too, Peyton?

PEYTON: I should...just not with Lucas. I think Jake maybe was the closest thing to that happiness.

Miss Johnson gives her a no-no look.

Peyton rolling her eyes.

PEYTON: Don't look at me like that... I know what I'm doing. Me and Lucas are just better off as friends.

Lucas is hurt by these words...and you can see it in his eyes.

Unable to speak...his recorder speaks for him

**AS BACK INSIDE OF DR. JOHNSON'S OFFICE**

What looks like a janitor... picks up the recorder, and turns it back on...as

**BACK IN THE CAFÉ'**

Us seeing Lucas pull out a card from his pocket...no doubt the card Aaron gave him.

Lucas words telling us the rest of his thoughts.

LUCAS' VOICE: Friends...how I dread that word coming from either of the girls I wanted...when in retrospect...I had said it to one of them and meant it. But not to the blonde one. It could never be the blonde one. I could never just be friends with her.

Lucas drops the card onto the ground, and walks away.

LUCAS' VOICE: But I guess I'm going to have to try.

AS WE CENTER IN ON

the card, and it reads... It May Take A Lifetime For Your True Love To Be Truly Yours.

AS BACK WITH MISS JOHNSON

She seems perturbed by something, looking over Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton seeing this.

PEYTON: Did I miss something?

MISS JOHNSON: That's what I'm trying to figure out.

PEYTON: Miss Johnson?

MISS JOHNSON: There was just a blond boy standing right there behind you...it seemed he was waiting for you, but –

Peyton instantly getting up, and turning around.

PEYTON: Lucas?

But she sees no one.

Then noticing the card on the ground.

Peyton picking it up, turning it over, and viewing what is written on the back...it's the initials LP, with the words written below it... Love Equals Patience.

AS OUTSIDE

We see Lucas walking down the road, hands stuck in his pockets...

...and

**OUT OF FLASHBACK – BACK TO NORMAL TIME**

Lucas is still sitting on the beach, having thought about his actions an hour ago, he inhales and exhales the night air deeply.

pulling out a picture of Brooke.

staring at the gorgeous brunette.

LUCAS: Well, Brooke...I guess it's back to you after all.

**AS WITH PEYTON**

AT HER HOUSE

INSIDE

She checks her text messages...one coming up that has in letters...Elizabeth...Your Mother...Give Me A Call.

Peyton sighs, hanging up her cell phone, and moving to her computer desk, where

She drags her hand along a picture of Lucas, then sets down the card that's titled... It May Take A Lifetime For Your True Love To Be Truly Yours...right next to it.

Getting up from the chair and going

**OUTSIDE**

onto the porch, where she looks up at the stars.

PEYTON: A lifetime, huh?

The starlight twinkling in her eyes.

PEYTON: Guess I have no choice.

AS SPLIT SCREEN

and we see both Lucas and Peyton shown side by side, looking up at the stars...Lucas at the beach...Peyton on the porch..

...and both wishing for other people to shield their pain of wanting to be together.

**FADE OUT**


	20. 20, THE EPILOGUE

**LUCAS AND PEYTON: THE SUMMER OF THE PEYTON BOX**

took place some days after the end of Season 2's One Tree Hill, and before its Season 3 premiere, and...

was designed to show the true meaning behind the Peyton Box as with various scenarios of how Lucas and Peyton got emotionally closer over the summer...realized that they will always have this undying love for each other...but in the end...felt that it could never work out between them due to their mutual concern for Brooke, and the whole torrid little love triangle. Sigh...it seems this is always the case for them...but perhaps one day Lucas and Peyton really can have it all.

In the meantime...

Lucas and Peyton had one month to go before everyone would be back, and their senior year would be there, traded CD's with one another, listened to music together, bonded with other friends, had to face parent problems, and no doubt spent the rest of the summer holding back their true feelings for each other as well, even if those feelings did manage to subdue or resurface themselves every now and again.

They will not act on them completely...not until they know it is really possible for the two of them to be together, and certainly not until Brooke is no longer a factor coming in between them.

**AS MUCH AS I GIVE MARK SCHWAHN, THE CREATOR OF ONE TREE HILL,** crap about the deterioration of Lucas and Peyton's love story in Season 2, and how Lucas' quick flip-flop to another girl was very confusing...I really do appreciate the fact that Mark gave us such a beautiful love story that just so happened to have ugly complications, and results. As a person who was never a fan of the setup soul mate-type of romances, such as Buffy and Angel from the hit show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Dawson and Joey from the show Dawson's Creek...it is amazing that I've become such a huge fan of Lucas and Peyton's journey. Especially, since I didn't start out that way. I think it has more to do with the overwhelming proof of how perfect Lucas and Peyton were for each other in Season 1, though their obstacles kept them apart...how well they clicked, their in-depth conversations, and even while giving snide remarks...displayed such love and concern in that teasing kind of I'm-meant-for-you manner, that I found myself missing that, and soon realized that Lucas and Peyton were the real deal.

He helped her like no other man.

She helped him like no other woman.

She opens up to him like she does to no other man...not even Jake.

He feels more comfortable with her like he does with no other woman...not even Brooke.

They talk about everything...except when it actually comes to their feelings for each other...and that is when they tell the other to get lost, or that they don't qualify in each other's lives anymore.

**HOPEFULLY, IN THE END, MARK WILL SEE THAT LUCAS AND PEYTON DO QUALIFY IN EACH OTHER'S LIVES...** and have these two destined and tortured true loves end up together.

**QUICK CHARACTER SKETCHES FOR THE LUCAS AND PEYTON: SUMMER OF THE PEYTON BOX SCRIPT:**

**Aaron Taynes:** Heart of the story, and desperate boy seeking paternal love...but this boy has a huge secret.

**Mr. Taynes:** Father turned to the dark side...abusive and abuser to Aaron Taynes.

**Lucas Scott:** Focus of the story, and his confusion over his Peyton Box, while remembering how he felt with Peyton, but currently thinking of Brooke.

**Dr. Johnson:** Not your typical therapist...his means are just, but his procedures do not always justify the means. Not your typical father either.

**Peyton Sawyer:** Debate of the story, and unattainable true love to Lucas Scott. She has her own therapist.

**Miss Johnson:** Sidetrack of the story, and therapist to Peyton Sawyer. Stressed when it comes to being a wife and a mother.

**Big Mike:** Unintentional problem-causer of the story...thus was the direct link to Aaron interacting with the gang.

**Wallace Johnson:** Scene Stealer – his scenes sometimes overtake the story...not because they're meant to, but because the kid is simply compelling.

**Sharee Livingston:** Ex- girlfriend to Wallace Johnson, and tragic circumstance within all of this...not fair to be called tragic circumstance...but valid to point out that bad things happen in life.

**Tammy:** promiscuously over-sexed teenager, who somehow has the gall to call Sharee the whore, when it is her truly displaying the trashy nature... Though trashy, Tammy only has eyes for Wallace.

**Britney and Janice:** Goofy best friends to provide fleeting humor every now and then.

**Men In Black:** Investigators thrown in to add an element of creepiness to the story...a certain weird humor to it in respect that you know it has something to do with Dan's fake murder, and that they suspect Lucas, but never really say anything.

**The Tape Recorder:** Urgency for Lucas' feelings for Peyton in the story, giving the emotion that Lucas may soon die, and is compiling all of his moments with Peyton for her to listen to after he's gone...just so that she would know. Though he is unable to tell her himself.

**The Peyton Box** Center root of the story... a box, where Lucas kept all of his most sacred memories with Peyton...pictures, love notes, drawings, CD's... you name it. But was later tarnished with Lucas saying that he kept all of that stuff to remind himself of what he lost with Brooke. It wasn't until later that Lucas saw the true meaning behind the Peyton Box, and that he was wrong before in his attempt at a rationalization for it.

**ONE-TIME CHARACTERS**

**Nathan Scott:** Only depicted as Lucas Scott's brother within the story...later briefly revealed that he's gone off to High Flyers to play basketball, but will be back in time for basketball season.

**Haley**: Wife to the brooding Nathan Scott, and now hard-pressed on getting back into his good graces...tells Lucas she won't be seeing him that much all summer, but it has more to do with her not facing Nathan's leaving... Later she gives Luke a call... and spends time with him, if little.

**Deb:** Nathan's mom, and pretty much a teasing factor of the story as to ask what the hell is going on with the rest of Tree Hill?

**ELLIE: **Real name Elizabeth...and so-called mom to Peyton Sawyer.

**Other Characters:** Purpose was obvious.

**UNSEEN CHARACTERS**

**Dan Scott:** Only informed as being father to Lucas and Nathan Scott... awful man who no one cares for what is going on with in the story...well, except the investigators as weird rumors are going around about his second almost-death.

**Brooke Davis:** The girl Lucas Scott always turns to when he feels he can't have Peyton, or when he feels a certain level of attraction that induces feelings for Brooke, causing him to therefore then generalize Brooke as being enough for him...when all his heart truly longs for is Peyton herself. Brooke is also best friend to Peyton Sawyer.

**Jake:** The boy Peyton wrapped herself up in, so desperate to forget her love for Lucas, and to have a relationship with a guy that was free to be hers... a relationship that was actually possible, unlike her and Lucas'. Peyton tried to suppress her feelings for Lucas, and for a while managed to do just that as she felt that she could only be happiest with Jake... She longed for love...and got it from both boys... But Jake left before the summer, and Peyton was soon forced to reevaluate her feelings for Lucas...coming to the ultimate conclusion that Lucas Scott is indeed the love of her life...but that they will never work out.  
...  
The ultimate assessment...

**...If Lucas doesn't end up with Peyton...then we'd rather have him end up alone.**

**...If Lucas doesn't end up with Peyton...then the world just ain't right.**


End file.
